The Wedding Date
by NotAboutYou
Summary: AU Brittana. Brittany hires Santana as a wedding escort to make her ex-fiancé Sam jealous. Can Brittany make the difference between what's real and what's all an act to make Sam jealous?
1. Chapter I

**Hi guys. So this is my fic. I don't own Glee. If I did, Bram wouldn't have happened and Blaine wouldn't get so many solos. I have basically been walking around with this idea for a while now, and since canon Brittana has been lacking so much, I thought it give it a spin. Hope you like it. If you could review that would be amazing and I would definitely appreciate it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Brittany stared at her phone that lay on the table. She had picked it up five times, but chickened out every single time. Her eyes shifted to the little paper that lay next to her white iPhone she bought a year ago. It had a number on it, Santana Lopez number to be exact. Brittany grabbed her phone and slid her finger across the screen to unlock it.

She pressed on the small green button and started tapping the girl's number. Now all she had to do was press the other green button, but again she hesitated. Why was this so though on her? She was just a woman right? And she needed her. The wedding was next week, and she just couldn't face Sam alone. And that's where Santana comes into the story.

Santana had a very special job, if you could call it a job. She helped out people with broken hearts. That sounds all very vague but her job was simple. If you need to attend some sort of event where your ex will be too, you can hire her to make him/her jealous. And with the wedding being in Hawaii, she just couldn't be there for a week alone, the same place where Sam would be too.

She was having dinner with Quinn and she told her about how she hated that she needed to go to Hawaii with Sam. Quinn knew someone who had hired Santana, and that's how she got her number. Brittany decided she was being a coward and she picked up her phone. She heard the two beeps until the woman picked up.

'Hello?' A raspy, almost sexy voice met Brittany's.

'Yes, is this Santana Lopez?' Brittany asked shyly.

'Yup, this is she. Who is this?' Santana answered.

Brittany was right, her voice was raspy and all kinds of sexy.

'Brittany S. Pierce. Quinn, a friend of mine gave me your number. I kinda need your help.' Brittany asked.

'What can I help you with?'

'I'd rather not talk about this on the phone. Could we perhaps meet up for some coffee? It's kind of a long story.' Santana sighed.

'I guess. Tomorrow around two at the Lima Bean, is that good for you?'

Brittany smiled, that place was cute.

'Yeah, that's okay. See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah bye.'

Just as she was about to hang up, she remembered to ask one more thing.

'Wait, Santana? How will I recognize you? We have never met.'

She heard Santana laugh.

'I'm the hot brown eyed Latina with a killer body. You will recognize me. It won't be a problem. See ya tomorrow Brittany S. Pierce.'

Santana hung up. Wow, she sure as hell was cocky, that's for sure. But Quinn had already told her that she was smoking hot, so no surprise there. Guess she has to wait until tomorrow to find out. Brittany decided that she could better use her time to finish her drawings on the Hudson house.

Brittany is an architect, and the Hudson-Hummel family had hired her to draw their house. It was a huge deal since she was only 24 and it was a really big project. So what that Finn, some guy she was friends with at school had recommended her to his stepdad. It was still a big deal, and she sure as hell wasn't going to screw that up. So far she had drawn a lot, but the drawing wasn't nearly finished yet. Brittany made some coffee and sat behind her desk. It was five o' clock. Brittany kept drawing till eight, and then went to bed early.

She snuggled into an old sweater of Sam. It was a grey sweater that he wore all the time. It had the emblem on it of the Chicago Bears. Sam was such a huge fan. He basically went to every match. Brittany liked the fact that he had some kind of hobby. Other than that creepy pasta thing he would sometimes do. Like seriously, it creeped Brittany out. It looked so a like sometimes. Brittany just liked it better when Sam was at a match instead of sitting in front of the TV watching that Avatar movie. Sam was way too attached to that movie. Brittany liked the movie because it reminded her of the Smurfs, and the Smurfs are awesome. Sometimes she would pop the movie into the TV and watch Avatar while snuggling into that grey sweater.

Usually she would sleep with it. It smelled like Sam. She should really throw that away sometimes. Or at least stop sleeping with it every evening. It has been three months after all. But the thought of throwing that sweater out feels like deleting Sam out of her life. And she sure as hell isn't ready for that.

Brittany wakes up to the smell of Sam's sweater, and for a moment, her mind tricks her into thinking he is still next to her. For a slight moment she felt again what it was like waking up next to him, just as she did for those four years that they dated. In that moment she felt happy again, like her heart was lifted from the weight it had been under for the past three months, and she felt like she could breath again. Like she wasn't lonely, and wasn't left at the altar. Like that awful humiliating heartbreaking moment had disappeared under the sun, and she was just Brittany, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

But the person she was snuggling up to wasn't Sam. It wasn't even a person. It was a freaking sweater. She had been happy about snuggling into her sweater. Ugh, she was pathetic.

'I need to get out of this bed.'

Brittany mumbled under her breath to no one in particular.

She made coffee, checked her Facebook for new messages, checked her mail, made another coffee, had lunch, drew a little and then had to leave for the Lima Bean. She grabbed her purse and put some photos of her family and Sam inside.

Quinn had told her that she needed to bring along pictures, so Santana could remember them and recognize them. It would kind of be weird to try to make someone jealous and not know whom he is. What's the point in that?

Brittany didn't have a lot of pictures of Sam alone, so she picked one out with the both of them and cut herself of it. Santana didn't need to see a picture of her after all. And looking at the both of them hugging and smiling was a little too much than Brittany could handle. By cutting it, it almost seemed less painful. Like he was just another smiling big-lipped guy sitting on a wooden bench in the park.

At last she grabbed her car keys from the small grey Volvo she had for years. The car was super small, but really cute. And Brittany just couldn't change her car. The Volvo was her first car, and whenever she saw it, she felt sixteen again. The car had always been there for Brittany, and that probably sounds lame talking about a car, but it was true. She loved the car. She swung open the door, threw her purse on the passenger's seat and started driving.

Brittany did have to admit, she wasn't the best driver. She had been in two car accidents over the past three years, and she got lucky a lot. It all started when she was supposed to get her license. Brittany had to try for four times, and the last time she made it.

The teacher did tell her that it was a very close call and that she needed to follow some extra lessons, but Brittany didn't do that. She was so happy that she finally got her license so she didn't really care. The problem with Brittany was that she couldn't keep right and left apart. So whenever someone would drive out of a right street, she wouldn't stop, because she was thinking it was left. That was how her first accident happened. Luckily it wasn't even that hard, and her car was fixed in two days.

Her second accident wasn't too bad either. It only took a week to fix the grey Volvo. Brittany hit the brakes as she arrived at the Lima Bean. It was five minutes to two, so she was right on time. Brittany stepped out, grabbed her purse and started walking towards the small coffee house.

She opened the door as she was met by the amazing smell of warm coffee and fresh baked cookies. Brittany saw a free table at the back and walked towards it. Perfect, that way, not many people would see them. She sat down and started to look around to see if Santana wasn't early too. She didn't see a brown-haired Latina, so Brittany guessed she wasn't here yet.

Brittany pulled out her phone and swiped across the screen and started playing a game. Currently she was full blown addicted to the 4 pictures 1 word game the whole world seemed to be playing. Brittany was so terrible at it though. It wasn't even funny how bad she was at the game. She was at level 17 and she had been stuck for a full day and it had been driving her crazy. Water, windows and some more windows, how was she supposed to find a word to match those? It was impossible.

'That game is awful. You should really play Subway Surfer.'

Brittany immediately recognized the sexy, raspy voice. Her eyes shifted from her phone to the brown eyes. Santana was hanging over the table and was already really close to Brittany. Brittany gulped due the sudden closeness. This was the first time she saw the girl, and she was already this close to her. And she wasn't lying. She was indeed a hot brown-eyed Latina with a killer body. Her eyes were deep brown; her hair tied down in a ponytail also had a deep brown color. Her lips were really big and plumb. Her skin seemed so soft, and Brittany had the urge to touch it. But that would probably be considered inappropriate. So Brittany kept her hands to herself as Santana said down on a chair on the other side of the table. She was holding a coffee, and Brittany suddenly realized she forgot to take one for herself.

'I'm Santana Lopez. I hope with all my heart that you are in fact Brittany S. Pierce or else this conversation is going to take a very awkward turn of events.'

Brittany smiled. This girl was quite funny.

'Yes, I am one hundredth percent Brittany S. Pierce.'

Santana smiled. 'Thank God. Okay, so you needed my help? Here I am. What can I do for you, miss?'

Oh, this girl is quite flirty too.

'Quinn told me you could help me out. I'm supposed to leave in two weeks to my cousin's wedding in Hawaii. My ex-fiancé will be there too.'

Brittany looked down in embarrassment.

'And you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend, so that your ex-fiancé sees what he's missing out on and takes you back? Or you just don't want to arrive alone at that wedding in Hawaii, which I assume you'll need to be for at least a week? You want a hot piece of ass on your arm to show him or her, I'll let that one open for you to fill in, wanky by the way, and not be alone at a wedding. I must admit, being alone at a wedding sucks big time. So Brittany S. Pierce, which one is it?'

Brittany gulped at the directness of Santana. Her cheeks turned red, since Santana had figured her out in less than five minutes. And she was right about everything, well almost everything. It was a two-week trip. Of course had the thought of getting Sam back occurred to her. She was after all still very much in love with him, and missed him every single day. The sweater in her bed was proof enough for that. But how did Santana figure that all out so fast. Brittany wasn't planning on telling the other girl that she secretly wanted Sam back in her life. She was just going to tell her that she wanted to make him jealous. Brittany had been blushing for a while now, so she couldn't really deny that those were exactly her intentions. Brittany was just going to be honest and hope for the very best.

'That's.. Uhm, about right yes.' Brittany stuttered a little as Santana kept gazing at her. Her eyes bored into Brittany who was staring at the table. How did she get so flustered and shy in only five minutes? Had this gorgeous Latina some sort of amazing superpower to make everyone do what she wants? Including getting all blushed, flustered and embarrassed at the same time. It felt like Santana knew Brittany's every secret just by looking at her, and honestly, it was scaring Brittany to death. She had done some, what seemed like random, guesses and she was right about them all. '

How did you know that so fast, is probably what you're thinking right now, isn't it? Well, simple explanation, it's my job. You're not the first person I need to 'help' out and you probably won't be the last. The two reasons I just gave you are the two biggest reasons people come to me. Most of the time it is a combination, as it is with you. People just don't like to pay that sort of money to some random hot chick, just to go with them to a wedding. It is a wedding we're attending right?'

Brittany nodded. 'Good, then I get to dress up nice without it being too obvious that I'm trying to be hot. Not that I need beautiful dresses to look hot, though.'

This girl was sure full of herself. She had been rambling on for like five minutes, and was showing no signs of stopping.

'So, are you going to say something or are you going to stare a little longer?'

Brittany gulped again as she noticed that she had been staring for while now. But the girl was really pretty. The way she talked was quite mesmerizing. Her character on the other hand was cocky, self-assured and she seemed like, well a bitch.

'Yes, it is a wedding, in Hawaii. But my family decided to make it a full two weeks thing. My cousin is getting married, so my family rented some houses there and they are flying the whole family to stay there.' Santana nodded.

'So you want me to join you on those two weeks?' Brittany nodded.

'Yes.'

'Wait, if there is only going to be your family, then who is your ex we are trying to make jealous?' Santana asked.

'Well, it is kind of a long, painful story.'

'Well I've got time, and you'll need to explain. I can't arrive there in freaking Hawaii and not know anything about you, your ex or your family. So suck it up. I need every painful, hard detail.'

Brittany didn't like the way Santana talked to her at all. If she was planning to act like this for the full two weeks, Brittany was in for a though ride.

'You could just ask nice, I would have told you anyway.'

Santana just shrugged. 'Not really my best area, being nice and all.'

'So I notice.'

Santana snickered. 'Well, aren't you smart?'

Brittany decided to just ignore that statement.

'Three months ago, I was supposed to be getting married. Everything was planned. The date, the location, the food, everything had been taken cared of. Until my soon-to-be husband Sam, who I had been together with for over four years, decided that he wasn't ready for marriage. He sent me a text the night before our wedding saying that he wasn't ready and that he was leaving for Mexico the next day.' Brittany took a break in her talking. It still hurt. She had been so excited for the wedding. Marley, her best friend was sleeping over. Her and Sam were being traditional so they weren't allowed to see each other before the wedding. Marley was painting her nails when her phone buzzed. She had grabbed her phone, thinking it would be a sweet text from Sam, wishing her good luck, or saying that he was already missing her. The text didn't say anything like that, at all.

_I can't do this. I'm not ready. Please don't hate me. I'm on a plane to Mexico. Don't come looking for me._

And that was it. Suddenly the world that Brittany had known had shifted underneath her. Tears had started to roll across her face. Marley, who hadn't noticed a single thing, was still painting her nails. She kept talking until she had noticed that Brittany was crying.

'What's wrong?' Marley had asked quietly. Brittany had thrown her phone next to Marley. Marley hesitantly picked it up and her eyes read the text. Marley had gasped. The best friends just ended up crying for the full night, no the full week after Sam sent her that text. Eventually Brittany decided she couldn't just keep crying, so she started to live her life again. She still felt horrible, even after three months.

'Gosh, he sure is awful.' Santana interrupted Brittany's train of thoughts.

'No, he isn't. He's amazing, he just made a mistake.'

'Yeah right, look I don't know the guy, but doing that just isn't okay. Why do you even want him back anyway? He seems like a selfish ass for leaving you at the altar.'

Brittany got mad. Santana didn't even know Sam. Who was she to judge?

'He's not!' Brittany snapped.

'Okay, okay. Sorry for telling what was on my mind. I won't say anything anymore until I meet the guy. After I meet him, I can judge the hell I want. Deal?' Santana reached out her hand.

'Fine.' Brittany however didn't shake Santana's hand.

'So he ditched you on your wedding day, and ran to Mexico? What happens next?'

'Well.' Brittany stuttered. 'I haven't seen him since.' Santana who took a sip from her coffee, started in a coughing attack.

'What? You have to freaking kidding me? You haven't seen him since?' Brittany kind of felt ashamed and angry at the same time. Santana and her had met ten minutes ago and here she was, judging about her and her ex, without even knowing anything about either of them.

'Whatever. That's not the point.'

Brittany shrugged. She had no energy to discuss this with Santana. She wasn't going to piss her off. Brittany still needed her help, and if they already got into a fight, Santana might refuse her. Santana mumbled something under her breath that Brittany didn't understand and just decided to ignore her statement.

'The problem is that Sam will be there too, in Hawaii, for the two weeks. It's his cousin too that's getting married.'

'Wait, hold up. I'm getting confused here. Your cousin is marrying Sam's cousin? Isn't that like incest?' Santana really did look confused.

'No, it isn't like that. Sam and me had been dating for four years. We met at college and moved in after we were done. We were having a big celebration because we were moving in together. Kitty, my cousin, was there too. And so was Ryder, Sam's cousin. They started talking and they really hit it off. They have been dating ever since, and now they are finally getting married. At first they were worried about telling us, but Sam and me really didn't care. Cousins aren't that close of family and they weren't technically family, so why should it be a problem?'

'Okay, I get it. But now Sam and his family will be there too? In Hawaii?' Brittany nodded.

'The house next to ours.' Santana had a mean smirk on her face.

'Well that's quite awkward isn't it?'

'Yes, and your jokes aren't needed, so just cut them out.' Brittany snapped.

Santana was seriously getting on her nerves.

'Calm down, I won't joke anymore okay?'

'That would be a nice change, wouldn't it?' Santana laughed.

'I like you Brittany. So yes, I will help you.' Santana smiled.

'You will?' Brittany smiled too.

'I will.' Maybe the girl wasn't as bitchy as she thought she would be.

'But I do need more information though. Who is Sam, who's your family and most importantly who are you?'

'Why do you need to know who I am?' Santana smirked again.

'I'm supposed to act like we're dating, but if anyone asks me a question about you and I can't answer, is pretty unrealistic. Look, I need to go now. Call me and we'll grab some dinner to sort everything out. You've got my number right?'

Brittany nodded. 'Okay, see you later Brittany S. Pierce.'

Santana took her bag and her coffee and Brittany could only say bye to her back. Brittany's eyes were shifting to Santana's ass. Okay, she totally was checking the girl out. Her ass looked absolutely gorgeous in those jeans, and Brittany's eyes were glued to it, until Santana left the coffee shop. Brittany picked up her phone and left the coffee shop too.

Brittany woke up while she was snuggling Sam's blue sweater again. One thing was sure; she wasn't going to bring him along to Hawaii. That way when she gets back, she won't have to sleep with it ever again. Maybe she'll even have the real thing back. Brittany's heart ached. She jumped out of bed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining through her bedroom window of her small apartment in Chicago. It had been three days since she saw Santana and she still hadn't called her.

She kept telling herself that she didn't have time, but the thing was that she felt anxious. Santana was the most intimidating person she ever met. The thought of going on "a date" with her seemed way too scary for Brittany to handle at the moment. So she hadn't called. But she needed to.

'Suck it up, Brittany, she's just a girl.' Brittany mumbled under her breath as she began to dial Santana's number. The tone went over a couple of times until that sexy raspy voice met hers again, but this time it seemed groggy and sleepy.

'Who the fuck calls at this God-forgotten hour?' Santana mumbled. Brittany laughed. Santana sure wasn't the morning type.

'It's Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce, we had coffee the other day.'

'Oh yeah, I remember you. You were the hot blonde with the amazing legs. Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Well fuck it, I'm still drunk.' Brittany immediately blushed at the comment. Santana was bluntly honest but Brittany kind of liked it. At least that way she knew exactly how the girl worked.

'I guess that's me. You said I should call you for dinner, so that's what I'm doing now. When can you meet me?'

'How very direct of you, Brittany. Well, let's say tonight? Meet me at Mario's, this amazing pizza place on…'

'Yeah, I know it. That's okay. See you there around eight?'

'See you tonight. Oh, and wear something nice. At least you know I'll be checking you out, so make an effort. Okay bye Brittany.'

Brittany blushed again. She also had to suppress a laugh. Drunk Santana was even more straightforward than normal. And Brittany sure liked it. It had been a while since anyone ever flirted with her like that. Santana was being nice to her, instead of the judged look she had on her face in the coffee shop. Drunk Santana didn't piss off Brittany, and normal Santana sure did.

Brittany spends the rest of her day with shopping, doing chores and cleaning her apartment. The day flew by and suddenly she realized it was seven. In one hour she was supposed to meet Santana. Brittany wondered what she was going to wear. Mario's wasn't that big of a place, so at least not many people would see her. After standing in front of her closet for over 20 minutes, she decided on a white top with her skinny jeans. Her ass looked really well in those jeans and the white top was just really pretty. She put on some make-up, picked up her car keys and left her apartment.

Brittany scanned her eyes through the small restaurant. Her eyes met Santana's. Her hair wasn't tied in a ponytail and was spread across her shoulders. Santana was wearing a blue and green striped tight dress that hugged every curve of her body. She had knee high socks and boots with a high heel. Brittany figured they were probably super hard to walk on. Santana's eyes were glued to her phone. Brittany saw she was playing that Subway Surfer game she had recommended to her.

'Is it really that fun or are you just pretending it is so I would play it? Hi Santana.' Brittany started talking.

'No, it really is awesome. Hi Brittany.'

Brittany sat down at the opposite of Santana.

'You look cute.'

Brittany blushed and mumbled a quiet thanks.

The duo made some small talk about the weather, the restaurant and then finally about TV. Santana was apparently a big Pretty Little Liars fan and Brittany loved that too. They ordered their pizzas and they came very fast. They talked some more about Brittany. Santana did really need to get to know her.

'Look Brittany, as much as I'm enjoying talking to you, we have a lot to discuss. First I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time we saw each other. You were right. I don't know Sam or you. I shouldn't have judged. I'm sorry okay?'

Brittany was quite surprised that the girl apologized.

'Thanks, I really appreciate it.'

'Do you mind telling me about your ex-boyfriend?'

Brittany swallowed. She actually did mind. But she needed to do this.

'No, I guess not. So Sam and I have been, I mean had been dating for four years. We met at college and started going out ever since. We moved in together and then he proposed to me. We were supposed to get married three months ago but then he dumped me.' Brittany swallowed hard. 'Can you tell me how Sam is like? What does he do for a living? What are his hobbies?'

'He's an accountant. He has been ever since he finished college. He's a big football fan of the Chicago Bears. He goes to almost every match. And sometimes he does some kind of weird pasta making thing that I don't really get. He does a lot of amazing impressions and he's really sweet.' Brittany remembered the picture of Sam that she had put in her purse a couple of days ago.

'This is he.' Santana reached over and took the photo.

'He's cute and he does seem nice. But I have to say. His lips are enormous.'

'No they aren't. What are you talking about?'

'Seriously Brittany, how can you not see this? They're practically half of the picture. His mouth-to-face ratio is way off.'

Brittany laughed. Sam did have big lips, but now that Santana pointed it out, they were huge. 'Well, I've never noticed that the were so big.'

'Love is blind they say.' Santana mumbled more to herself than to Brittany. Santana looked down as if she was ashamed and was trying desperately trying to hide something from Brittany. Did this gorgeous woman have some kind of secret? If she did, Brittany was sure she wasn't going to tell her. So she decided to drop it. If the brunette wanted to tell her she could, if she didn't then she didn't have to. Those were basically Brittany's rules about telling secrets. There's no need to push people to let them tell things they don't want to.

'Anyways, I brought some pictures of my family too. They will be in Hawaii too, so I figured you need to know them too.'

Brittany handed Santana the picture and for the next half hour the talked about the family and friends of the family that would be at the wedding.

They had finished their desserts and Brittany had just asked for the check. Brittany guessed that they would just split.

'We're supposed to be leaving next week. Be at this address Sunday at eleven AM. And bring enough clothes for the two-week trip.'

'I will.' After they had paid the check, and they did split just as Brittany was expecting.

They were standing on the streets looking over Chicago.

'Look Brittany, I know it maybe a touchy subject. But I need to get paid for helping you. This is basically my job so.'

'Yeah I know. How much?'

'2000 dollars for two weeks, but you have to pay afterwards. If you're not happy with my services then it's on the house. But you will be happy, so you might want to expect to be paying.' Santana had that smug on her face again.

'Well confident are we? Are you really that good? Because as it would seem, you're a lot of talk, and maybe don't have the stuff to back it up.'

Santana smirk grew even wider.

'Oh, I do have the stuff to back it up. You just wait and see Brittany. Just wait and see. Sleep tight Brittany. See you Sunday.' With that Santana left.

Brittany had packed her bags and looked at her watch. 10.50. Santana was supposed to be arriving in about ten minutes. Brittany had texted her the address. She checked her bag for one final time and started locking up her house. The bell rang. Brittany opened the door and there was Santana. She was wearing huge, black sunglasses that pretty much covered up her full face. Her black hair was tied in a high bun and she was wearing a black leather jacket. The jacket gave her a cool, badass look that did well with her character. She was wearing light skinny jeans that looked gorgeous on her skinny legs.

'How have you managed to find the biggest pair of sunglasses I have seen in my life?'

Brittany smiled and so did Santana.

'Yeah, I know, they're awesome. I figured it would be warm since it is Hawaii we are going. My contacts don't do well in the sun, so I need these babies.'

Brittany grabbed her bag and locked the door.

It was an hour driving to the airport so they decided they were going to drive together.

Santana was mumbling something under her breath that sounded a lot like: 'Can't believe I need to spend an hour in this little piece of shit.' But to Brittany's surprise, she didn't actually made remark to her about it.

'Brittany, we need to set some ground rules.'

'Ground rules?' Brittany was confused.

'Yeah, I mean not really rules but more like guidelines. How we act around people and how we act when we're alone.'

'Is there a difference?'

'Yes, a very big one actually.'

Brittany got even more confused. 'What do you mean?'

'We are supposed to convince people we are dating, especially Sam. But we aren't dating in real life. So yeah there's a big difference. I'm going to be flirty, romantic and clingy in public. You might want to prepare yourself for that so that you don't push me away or anything like that. But when we're alone, it will be like nothing happen. Just always remember that it's all an act. All the flirting, hugging and kissing means nothing at the end of the day. Be prepared for that.'

Brittany swallowed. She figured that they would be kissing, but hearing Santana confirming it was something else.

'I get that.'

Santana looked over at Brittany.

'I hope so. Whatever you do, don't fall in love with me.'

Brittany gulped. She was so cocky, it wasn't even real. Who did she think she was? Claiming that Brittany would fall for her. Santana really did think the world revolved around her.

'Don't flatter yourself Santana. I promise I won't. I'm not going to fall in love with you.'

'I'm hoping for you that you are telling the truth.'

After that they fell into silence.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: Hi! Just wanted to thank you all for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm super happy that you guys seemed to like the story. I realize that some of you might not like the fact that I chose Sam as Brittany's ex, but I do have reasons to do that. First I was going to take Artie, but he's in a wheelchair and that just didn't fit into the story. And Artie without his wheelchair reminds me too much of Kevin, and I love Kevin too much to make him out as the bad guy in the story. And since I don't really see Brittany with someone else, Sam was basically my only option. But now over to the new chapter, I really hope you like it. There maybe faults in it, but I really wanted to upload this today because you guys asked me to update as fast as possible. Please review, those reviews really keep me motivated :) After a way too long Author's Note: Enjoy the new chapter :) **

* * *

Brittany and Santana arrived at the airport and checked in. Brittany told Santana that the family had already arrived at the houses there already. They were the final two to arrive at the beach houses. They bought a coffee and they were now waiting for their plane to leave.

'How long is if from here to Hawaii?' Santana asked.

'About nine hours I guess.' Santana choked on her coffee.

'Nine hours? Seriously hope you are kidding right now. I can't deal with being nine hours on a plane? I can't deal with being on a plane in general.' Santana added the last sentence a little quieter than the rest.

'It is nine hours; I swear I'm not kidding. Wait, you have flown in a plane before right?' Santana flushed.

'Well, off course, who hasn't Brittany? It is 2013, everybody has flown before.' Brittany knew Santana was lying.

'Is that so? Then tell me, what is it like flying? How does it feel? How's the landing and taking off?'

Santana flushed even more. It was really cute how she tried to act cool and tough.

'It kind of sucks and it's long.' Santana mumbled. Brittany glared into Santana's eyes.

'Okay, I have never flown in my life. Are you happy now?'

'Actually yes, you are really funny how nervous you are.' Santana smacked Brittany's arm.

'This isn't funny Brittany. I'm freaking out. What if I die on that plane? Do you know how many people die in planes? Like a lot. And I'm not ready to leave this planet just yet. Humanity couldn't handle a world without a Santana Lopez. And even if we don't die, I'm still on that plane for freaking nine hours? How am I going to spend those hours? Yes I brought my laptop and my iPod but still.' Brittany laughed.

'Stop talking Santana, you are aware that plane is the safest transporting method of all and taking a plane is safer than taking your car to the supermarket. So relax, as for how you are going to spend those hours, there are small TV-sets in the seat in front of you. And they include some awesome, amazing movies and TV-shows. And you can listen to music, or be social and actually talk to me?'

Santana smiled. 'It isn't so bad flying. It might seem scary at the take off and the landing, but in between it's mostly just boring.' Santana still didn't seem convinced, but Brittany figured she couldn't convince the stubborn girl anyway.

'May I get your attention please? Flight A-7884 to Hawaii can now get on board.' Brittany nudged Santana.

'That's us.'

Santana took a deep breath and stood up.

Their seats were quite nice. They sat next to each other and next to Brittany an old man was sitting. He wore glasses and his hair was almost white. He seemed calm, and Brittany was already glad that he didn't smell. One time, she had a flight for five hours next to a guy who showered in cologne. She felt like she was intoxicated for the entire flight. The old man next to her greeted the two girls politely.

'Just relax, everything will be fine.'

Brittany said to Santana. She felt the other girl next to her tense up even more. She felt sorry for the girl. The first time she flew, she was terrified out of her mind. Luckily her dad was there to hold her hand. Maybe Brittany should hold Santana's hand? The thought of holding her hand made Brittany nervous too. She just decided no against the whole idea. After everybody sat down, the pilot started talking.

'Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen, I personally welcome you on this flight from Chicago to Hawaii. We want to thank you for choosing American Airlines and we wish you a pleasant flight.'

The plane started rolling and Santana grabbed the armrests. She held it so tight, her knuckles started to become a little white. The motor of the plane started heating up, and a loud noise erupted from it.

'What the hell is going on?'

Santana mumbled under her breath. The plane started driving and Santana became even whiter than before and she had a shocked look on her face. Brittany needed to do something. Santana was almost dying from stress next to her. Brittany decided to visit her previous plan and she laid her hand on Santana's that was still gripping the armrest. Santana looked shocked at Brittany when she felt her cold hand against Santana's sweaty hand.

She tensed up even more, but eventually she calmed a little down. Santana's eyes were fixated on the seat in front of her and the plane left the ground. Santana gasped. Brittany's hand was still resting on Santana's and Brittany started slowly stroking with her thumb over Santana's sweaty hand. Santana's eyes glanced over at their hands before her eyes shifting again at the seat in front of her. Santana still felt really tense next to her, but as Brittany kept stroking her thumb over her hand, Santana relaxed a little more. The plane was up high enough, so the scary part was over.

'See, you made it.' Brittany smiled at Santana.

'Yeah, I guess I did.' Santana gave a weak smile back. She still wasn't bounced back one hundredth percent but the color on her cheeks came back slowly.

'Uhm Brittany, you can let go of my hand now.'

'Oh.' Brittany had forgotten her hand on Santana's. She immediately let go of the other girl's hand and immediately missed the contact. Brittany tried to break the tension with an awkward cough but it didn't help. Luckily Santana put in her headphones and started listening to her iPod.

Brittany glanced over at the screen. 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber. Brittany laughed. She would have never picture a tough girl like Santana to listen to Justin Bieber. It wasn't that Brittany hated the guy, but she knew a lot of people hated the guy for some reason.

'I didn't hold you for a Belieber, that's for sure.' Santana flushed again and Brittany loved to make the girl flush. The other girl had her flushed a way too much than Brittany dared to admit, and it was nice to have it the other way around.

'I guess he's pretty dope.' Brittany laughed.

'Pretty dope? I wouldn't consider Justin Bieber pretty dope but whatever makes you happy.' Santana shrugged.

'It's kind of a long story. My deal with Bieber goes a little further than _If I was your boyfriend I'll never let you go._ But that's a story for another time.' And Santana put her headphones back in. Well that's a story Brittany was curious to hear about, but Santana wasn't planning on telling her.

After a couple of hours, Brittany was getting quite bored. She had seen some movies but now her ass was hurting. Santana was sleeping next to her. She looked peaceful and now that the girl was sleeping, Brittany could stare without getting caught. The Latina was gorgeous. Her skin was flawless with a slight tan. Her ears were small and cute. Her hair that was tied in a bun had a deep brown almost black color.

'She sure is pretty.' The old man next to Brittany finally spoke.

'Yeah, she really is.' He looked at her, and he had deep blue eyes.

'Is she you girlfriend?' Brittany was surprised. Normally older people weren't usually okay with the gays. And even though Brittany was bisexual, she had dealt with a lot of hate when she had girlfriends. The old man laughed.

'I guess you're surprised that I think it's okay to be gay. Well my grandson just moved in with his boyfriend, so I'm used to it. Sorry for all the people from my age who are so inconsiderate.'

Brittany smiled again. This guy was super sweet. 'She's not my girlfriend. I mean, she is, but then again she's not.'

'Wow Blondie, you lost me there a little. If you want to talk, I'm considered to be a quite good listener back in the day. And I just got a new earpiece, so you got lucky.'

'I guess I did.'

'I'm Walter.' The man gave his hand.

'Brittany.' 'Pleasure to meet you Brittany.'

'You too, sir.'

'Wait Brittany, that's not how this is going to happen. No sir, no mister, no gentleman, I don't need to feel older than I already am.' Walter had an amazing charisma surrounding him, and if he was maybe 50 years younger, they could have been best friends. Brittany was sure of that.

'Sorry Walter.' Brittany emphasized the Walter part. Walter laughed.

'So what's the deal with you and little-miss-really-afraid-of-flying over there?'

'It's her first time flying. She was just a little nervous. It's kind of a long story.'

'Brittany, we still have four hours until we're in Hawaii, and I have finished my book. Could you please entertain me with your amazing, young stories?'

'Okay.' It really was four hours until they were going to land, and it wasn't like she was going to see Walter ever again. 'So I was dating Sam Evans. I met him at college. We moved in together and a year later he proposed. We supposed to be getting married but then he sent me a text breaking off with me. The text said he wasn't ready and that he ran away to Mexico. I haven't seen him since.'

'I'm so sorry Brittany.'

'Thanks Walter, I appreciate it. But now my cousin is getting married with his cousin in Hawaii.' Walter nodded to make clear that he was still listening to her.

'And I couldn't manage to spend two weeks at a summerhouse in Hawaii with Sam. So when I heard about Santana, I called her up.'

'What exactly does Santana do?' Walter looked worried.

'It's nothing creepy or anything. She'll just be my date on the wedding.'

'Oh okay, well you've got lucky she's so pretty then.'

'Yeah, I really did I guess.'

'I just have one more question. Do you want Sam back or do you just want to make him jealous?'

That question hit Brittany right at home. She has been wondering about that for a while now. Even she doesn't know the answer. She hoped that it would magically appear to her every time she came closer to seeing him again, but so far, nothing.

'I don't know. I think I need to see him first, or talk to him.'

'I get that. I just hope whatever you want, you'll manage to achieve.'

After that Walter talked some about his life.

'I was married for 40 years, but three years ago, my wife passed away. I fell into a depression pretty soon, but then I got into contact with Maria.'

'Who's Maria?'

'Maria and I met at high school. Maria was perfect. She was head-cheerleader, blond, popular, funny, cute and smart. She was the full package. And somehow I got her convinced to fall in love with me. She was my first love. But then college came around. I got a scholarship and so did she. The problem was that they were at the opposite side of the country. We said we would keep contact, but out of sight, out of heart. We lost contact. But recently my grandson became friends with her granddaughter. They talked about us, and I heard about Maria. Her husband died five years ago and then she moved to Hawaii. I called her up and we talked for hours. She then invited me to spend a vacation with her. And life is short. So here I am.'

That was by far the cutest story Brittany had ever heard. A boy and girl who fell in love during high school, only to move on; marry with other people and then still end up together. True love will always come together at the end. It was stories like that that made Brittany believe in love all over again. Walter and Brittany made some small talk and Brittany explained Walter how to use the TV-device, so he was now watching a movie. Brittany started to watch a movie too. Santana was still peacefully sleeping.

After eight hours and a half, the pilot made the announcement that they were standing the landing. Santana had woken up in the meantime and she started tensing up again. The whole flight she seemed calm, but now the stress was all back. Her eyes were again plastered to the seat in front of her. She was chewing gum in her mouth almost aggressively to lower the pressure in her ears. Suddenly Santana looked at Brittany.

'Could you hold my hand? I mean, it really calmed me down when you did it earlier, so?' Brittany felt giddy and grabbed the other girl's clammy hand. She started stroking her thumb again over the back of her hand. Santana mumbled a quiet thanks. Until they touched the ground, Brittany kept stroking her hand. Santana however let go when the plane was standing still. The duo grabbed their bags.

'I hope you have an amazing trip with Maria, Walter. It was really nice meeting you.'

'I hope you end up happy, Brittany. It was really nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll meet up again someday.'

'I would like that.' And with Walter and Brittany said goodbye.

'Who was that?' Santana asked confused. 'Walter. A pretty nice guy actually, we talked for a while.'

'Oh, is that so? About what did you two talk about?'

'Sam, me and you.'

'Oh really, what did you say about me?'

Brittany gave Santana a mysterious smile and said: 'Well, that's something you will never know.'

Santana pouted, but Brittany didn't bug. They grabbed their bags and started heading for the exit. The temperature change of Hawaii and Chicago was a pretty big difference. Even though it was almost 1 am, the warmth and humidity fell on them and all Brittany wanted was a good shower.

'So my mom will come pick us up. Let's hope she's already there.' Santana simply nodded. They left the airport and then Brittany saw her mom. She was standing next to a big grey pick-up truck and she was staring at her phone.

'MOM!' Brittany screamed as she jumped in her mother's arms.

'Brittany, honey, it has been ages.' Susan, Brittany's mom, looked a lot like Brittany. She too was a long, tall blonde. Between her straight, blonde hair were some grey hairs that, if you asked Susan, weren't there and she would deny them if you ask about them. She was wearing grey shorts, a pair of all-stars, and a duck sweater that Brittany made her.

'You're wearing the sweater I made you. He looks great on you.'

'Of course I'm wearing it honey. You put so much time into making it for me.' Brittany grinned.

'And if I'm right, this is Santana Lopez right?' Susan held out her hand to greet the brunette.

'Yes, that's right. It's a real pleasure finally meeting you, miss Pierce.'

'Oh, you don't have to call me miss Pierce, call me Susan honey. The pleasure is all mine. Brittany here has told me a lot about you.'

'Only good things I hope.' Santana smiled politely.

'Of course.'

One thing was certain. This wasn't the first time that Santana met a fake step-mom. She was being polite, but not too polite that it becomes awkward. She had a gentle smile around her lips, but it certainly wasn't an arrogant smile that Brittany usually got from the girl. Susan gave her daughter an approving smile so she already liked her 'girlfriend'.

'Let's get some sleep, won't we?' Susan spoke again.

'Let me handle the bags Britt, you can go sit in the car already. You seem tired.' Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek and gave her a small shove towards the door of the jeep. Oh, she was being a gentlewoman now. Susan smiled at Brittany. Her eyes only said one thing: _you've picked a good girl. _

The blonde flushed because the place where Santana had kissed her feather light was really burning up. She blushed and she climbed fast in the car before Santana could see her blushing. Brittany certainly liked the way Santana had shortened her name to Britt. It had a nice ring to it, certainly when Santana raspy voice said it. Santana had put the bags into the trunk and slide next to Brittany.

'Everybody's seatbelt on?' Susan looked at the couple.

'Yes, miss Pierce. Oh sorry, I mean Susan.'

Santana pretended to be confused, and Susan believed it.

'That's better, Santana.' Santana smiled giddy at Brittany.

'Really excited to spend these two weeks, baby.'

Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. She said quiet enough so that it seemed like it was only meant for Brittany, but loud enough for Susan to hear. Brittany wondered for which one it was intended. But then she remembered Santana's words. It was all an act.

'Me too.'

Brittany too placed a kiss on Santana's cheek just as the girl did to her a couple minutes ago. If Santana could place this flirty game, so could Brittany. It would be unrealistic if Brittany didn't act flirty around Santana. And frankly, it would be really funny to act like that.

'Okay, let's go. Luckily it's only a ten-minute drive. You'll get to go to sleep pretty fast.'

Brittany placed her head on Santana's shoulder, as she was really tired. '

Has everyone arrived yet, mom?'

'Yes honey, you two are the two last to arrive. You'll be sleeping in the same house as Kitty, Ryder, Tina and her boyfriend Mike.'

Brittany really wanted to ask if Sam had arrived yet, but she didn't dare with Santana being in the same car. It would just end up awkward for the both of them.

'So what are the plans for tomorrow?'

'We don't have anything planned yet. We thought that everybody would just catch up and buying groceries and stuff. You're pretty much free until dinner. The both of you will have to attend the family dinner.'

'With the whole family?' That didn't seem like the best idea to Brittany. Recent family dinners haven't ended well, and she didn't want to give Santana the impression that her family was crazy, even though they really, really were.

'Yes, honey. We're going to barbecue.'

'Oh, I really do love barbecue.'

'We have arrived.' Brittany sat up again and looked outside the window. She didn't really see much, as it was 1 am, and it was pitch-dark outside.

'It's dark now, but it's really beautiful here and I'm sure you two will love it.'

'I'm sure we will Susan.'

'Good one Santana, from the first time right.'

'I'm trying Susan.' Santana was already bonding really well with Susan and Brittany thought it was really cute. The three of them got out of the car and Brittany was reaching to take her bag, but Santana stopped her and insisted that she would carry the bag. Brittany was too tired to fight, and it was a nice change to have someone treat her like a princess, even though it was only an act. Sam and her always had more of a buddy-love relationship, which has his perks too, but everybody loves the princess-treatment.

'Your house is the third one on the left. This is mine.' She pointed at a house at her left.

'Sleep tight honeys.'

'Sleep tight mom.' The duo started walking towards at their house. Santana seemed to be seriously struggling with carrying the both bags.

'I'll just take my bag now.'

'Britt, it's okay. I can carry for a little while.'

'I can see that at the way you're breathing so heavily.' Santana rolled her eyes.

'I wouldn't be breathing so hard if your bag didn't weigh so much. Seriously Brittany, what are you smuggling in there, a body?'

'Yeah, that's just how I roll. I take bodies with me everywhere I go and let them carry by other people.' Santana rolled her eyes again.

'I think this is our house.'

The duo stepped inside. The house itself was beautiful. One side was made of glass, looking out over a porch with a wooden rocking chair. The house seemed to be divided into a living, three bedrooms, which seemed to have their own bathrooms. Inside the living stood two big white sofas, pointing to the big flat-screen TV. The walls were white and it gave the whole living a calming, modern look. The girls went to the bedroom, luckily someone had written their names on it, so they immediately knew what their bedroom was.

The walls inside the bedroom were white as well, in in the middle stood a huge king-size bed. The sheets had a coffee-color, and there were at least ten pillows on top of them. The bed looked really comfortable, and Brittany was so tired she pretty much wanted to jump inside of it and never come out of it. The idea of sharing the bed with Santana didn't really appeal to Brittany. She had known the girl for maybe two days and it wasn't that Brittany was self-conscious about her body but the other girl was almost a stranger. But since there wasn't anything else to sleep on, they had to share the bed. Brittany opened her bag and took her pajamas and started heading towards the bathroom.

'I'm going to change, okay?'

Santana just nodded. The bathroom was again beautiful. It was modern, white and really clean. On the left was the toilet behind some cover, and then there was one sink and one shower. The showerhead was one of those that made it feel like it was raining hot water. Brittany got quickly out of her clothes and she started showering. The hot water was calming and ran all over Brittany's toned body. The years and years of dancing had given Brittany a killer body. She even had abs for crying out loud.

She washed her hair and got out. Brittany then changed into her favorite sleep shorts. They were sky-blue and had little yellow ducks on them. Brittany always had to laugh when she saw them, just because they were so damn cute. On top of the shorts, she wore on old t-shirt that she once got on dancing camp. It was red and just had a little dancing figure on it, with the subtext: _Never stop dancing._ It wasn't the most original or inspiring text ever, but it was still okay.

'Can I come in?' Brittany asked, in case Santana was changing.

'Yes, I'm just going to take a sower too.'

Santana hadn't changed out of her clothes, but she had put some clothes into the closet already. Santana slipped next to Brittany into the bathroom and closed the door. Brittany started unpacking her bags until suddenly Santana was back in the room.

'Brittany, can we please go sleeping? I'm really tired.' Brittany nodded.

'Okay, hold up. What are you wearing?' Santana was pointing at her shorts.

'What are you talking about? These are cute.'

Brittany wiggled her ass to make her point. Santana laughed and then shrugged when she realized that there was no way she could point out to the blonde that her shorts weren't meant for grown-ups. Santana stepped into the bed. Brittany, first a little hesitant, also stepped in to the bed.

'Goodnight Brittany.' Santana mumbled. Luckily Santana was lying to Brittany with her back so that they weren't awkwardly staring into each other's eyes.

'Goodnight Santana.' Brittany said and she turned her back to Santana.

Brittany and Santana slept until 11 am. At least, Brittany slept until 11 am. When she woke up, Santana wasn't lying next to her anymore. Brittany freaked out. Where was she? She didn't hear the shower running, so Santana certainly wasn't there. Did she ditch Brittany already? After one day? No, wait that didn't make sense, she wouldn't fly out for nine hours, to sleep into a bed and fly right back. Oh God, she's probably meeting her family, without her.

Brittany freaked out even more. If Santana would be her bitchy self, it wouldn't turn out right with her family. Certainly not with Brittany's cousin Kitty, also known as the head-bitch of the family. Kitty was known to have regular arguments with multiple family members, including her own fiancé Ryder. Brittany was really worried about Ryder, he was already so whipped, and they weren't even married yet.

But who was Brittany to judge about someone else his marriage? Brittany jumped out of her bed, grabbed some clothes and changed. She heard some people talking outside of her door, and she was pretty sure it was Tina and Santana. Brittany stepped out of her room and saw indeed Tina and Santana talking. They were sitting in the sofas.

'Hi Brittany. Long time no see.' Brittany hugged the little Asian girl.

'Yes, I have missed you girl.'

Tina was her cousin. People would be surprised if she told that story, because Tina is Asian, and well, Brittany isn't. Brittany's uncle Kenny and Ella weren't fertile, so they adopted Tina when she was just a baby. Tina was a real sweet girl, and her and Brittany got along great. Tina did have a weird Goth-period during high school, but luckily she dressed normally again after a year or so.

'As you can already see, I've already met your new girlfriend, Santana.'

'Yeah, I guess you have. What are you guys talking about?' Tina smiled.

'We're just bonding. Santana told me how you two met. It was actually a really cute story.'

Wait, what? How the two of them met? Brittany hadn't even thought of making up a story, and now Santana was telling other people their story.

'And then I told her how I and Mike met.'

Mike was Tina's boyfriend, and he was absolutely the nicest guy Brittany had ever met. He was also a crazy good dancer and Brittany loved to see him dance. He was a choreographer and he was doing an amazing job at it. The two of them met in high school, more specifically in the Asian club.

'So what are your plans today, Tina?'

'My mom asked if I would go buy groceries with her. But you two are actually excused. Your mom wants Santana to meet the full family.'

'Looks like we have a plan for the day, I'm looking forward to it.'

Seriously Santana, there's no way you're excited about meeting my family members thought Brittany, but she was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Santana stood up and walked over to Brittany.

'I haven't seen you this morning, Britt.'

And she instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany certainly wasn't expecting that, but it was quite nice. Santana's warm body against Brittany was certainly something Brittany could get used to. Santana untied her arms from Brittany's neck, but not until she placed a quick peck onto Brittany's cheek, just as she did last night.

'Well, aren't you two cuties?' Tina laughed. Brittany blushed.

'Come on girls, I'll show the house of mine, your parents and Kitty's parents, also know as the house with all the food. They own all the food, so whenever you're hungry, just swing by their house.'

Now that it was daylight, Brittany could appreciate the beauty of the houses so much more. There were three different houses. Tina, Mike, Kitty, Ryder, Brittany and Santana in the first one, Brittany's parents, Tina's parents and Kitty's parents in the second, and then in the third house slept Ryder's parents, Sam's parents and Sam himself. Tina had mumbled Sam a little quieter than the rest, afraid that it would cause a reaction with Brittany. Brittany just decided to ignore it. It scared Brittany that she was soon going to see him back, so she just decided not to think about it. The houses were really close to the beach, according to Tina, it was just a ten-minute walk. Finally arrived at the house, Brittany ran to hug her dad Bryan.

'Hey girl.' Bryan was a big, blond guy with hard characteristic. But his smile was so bright that it gave the man a very calming, sweet feel around him. He smiled at Santana. 'So you are the famous Santana Lopez?'

'Yes sir.'

Bryan and Santana talked for a little while, but then Brittany was whining that she was hungry, so they had breakfast. After that, Brittany introduced Santana to the rest of the family. Santana had met Bryan, Brittany's dad, Mike, Kitty, Ryder, Kitty's parents and Ryder's parents. Brittany had on purpose not introduced Santana to Sam's parents. Mike had told her that Sam was out surfing, so she wasn't going to see him until tonight. And that calmed Brittany.

In the meantime, Santana had occasionally grabbed her hand when they were around people. Her soft sweet hand was comforting and nice to hold. But whenever they were alone, Santana would immediately drop her hand like nothing happened. Before Brittany had noticed it, it was already 5 PM, and dinner was at half past seven.

They went back to their house where they chatted a little with Kitty and Tina while Mike and Ryder were playing some kind of videogame on the Xbox that was installed on the flat-screen. After that, the both of them showered and got into clothes. Brittany decided to go casual and wore a white tank top and skinny jeans. Santana had luckily chosen some regular clothes too. She was wearing a red top and black jeans.

'Are you nervous?' Brittany asked when she saw Santana nervously walking from right to left.

'Honestly, I'm terrified. This is the first fake dinner I have to do.' Brittany stepped closer to Santana, that way she couldn't keep strolling around the room.

'Just relax, they'll like you, my parents already like you and so does Tina.' Santana shrugged.

'Brittany, it isn't about whether they like me or not. It's about making it believable that we have known each other for a while and that we're dating. And your ex will be there now, so we better make it believable. And if I'm really honest, it's my first real big family dinner ever.'

Brittany's mouth fell open.

'You've never done a family dinner?'

'No, my family lives all over the country, some of them still live in Puerto Rico. So we don't see them a lot. The only family dinners I have, is me with my parents.' Santana looked ashamed at the ground.

'Hey, it's okay. I get it. Just relax.' Santana didn't seem very convinced but it was time to leave. When they arrived at the 'food' house, they saw a huge table. It was long and it had seats for seventeen people. Brittany and Santana greeted all the people and they sat down. Everybody was there but Sam wasn't. He was the only seat that was still empty. Santana had gripped Brittany's hand since they had arrived at the family dinner and she didn't seem to let go. Their hands rested interlinked at the table while Santana was chatting with Mike and Tina en Brittany was talking with Ryder. Kitty seemed to be whining into her mom's ear.

Ryder was telling something about the wedding when she saw him. Sam. Sam Evans. Brittany lost all concentration on Ryder's story. The only thing she could see was Sam. She was staring right into his eyes. His eyes were filled with what seemed like an apology. An apology for what he did to Brittany. In the meantime, the whole table had gone quiet. The tension could be cut with a knife, and everybody's eyes kept shifting from Sam to Brittany. Sam was the first to break the eye contact with Brittany and greeted the family. He had a faint smile on his lips, but it disappeared when he saw Brittany and Santana's interlinked hands on the table. His eyes turned sad, and Brittany almost felt sorry for him. Santana stoop up and went to greet Sam.

'Hi, I'm Santana. You're Sam, right?'

Sam's eyes went wide. 'Uhm, yes. That's me. Sam I am.'

Brittany didn't even know what to say. The tension was just too much. Santana meeting Sam was just plain awkward, and Brittany wanted to disappear into the ground. Suddenly the whole plan didn't seem so good anymore. She should have just come for the wedding and left immediately after it.

Bryan was the first one to try to break the tension and spoke: 'I guess you're right on time, Sam. Dinner's ready.'

At the same time he placed a big plate of steaks on the table that he had been baking with Kitty's father. Sam sat down as far away from Brittany as he possible could. He made a quick glance to Brittany and when they made eye contact, he looked ashamed to his plate. Good, at least he was ashamed of what he had done. The whole family was quiet and it was the most awkward dinner ever. The only sound was knifes cutting through the meat and the family eating their food. Nobody even dared to make a sound as the whole family was practically dead staring into their plates.

'Does anyone want some more meat?' Nobody even replied to Bryan. It was nine o' clock and everybody wanted desperately to leave the table. Kitty was the first one to dare to say that her and Ryder were going to bed. All of the parents followed and soon only Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Sam were still sitting at the table.

Tina and Mike now didn't even dare to leave, but Sam was giving them such a death-glare that they eventually gave up too.

'Brittany, could we please talk in private?' I felt Santana tense up next to me. She didn't seem to be a fan of that plan.

'Okay.' She looked over at Santana expecting her to leave.

'Okay, but come to the room fast okay, honey? I'll be waiting for you? I've still got that surprise remember?' Santana gave her a wink.

'Yes, San, it won't take long, I promise.'

Just when Brittany thought that Santana would be leaving, Santana placed her both hands on Brittany's cheeks. She inched closer and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. A vibe of electricity ran through Santana's lips all the way until it reached Brittany's lips and her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. Santana kept her lips on Brittany's for a couple of seconds and sucked a little on Brittany's lower lip before letting go and leaving to the house. Brittany's heart on the other hand was still beating like crazy even when Santana's big, soft lips had left her own. Santana certainly was a really good kisser. Her lips were soft and plump and all that Brittany wanted was to kiss them again.

Sam was looking shyly away, like he couldn't handle seeing Brittany and Santana kiss.

'So what do you want to talk about, Sam?' Brittany was surprised at her own hostility. 'I'm so sorry, Brittany. You have to understand how sorry I am.'

'Being sorry doesn't change what you did to me, Sam.'

'I know that. I just hope you can give me another chance. I just made a mistake okay?'

'Just a mistake? Do you call leaving your fiancée alone at the altar with a fucking text saying that you're sorry and crushing the girl-you're-supposed-to-love's heart just a mistake?'

Brittany was furious. How could he just come here after three freaking months and not even give a decent explanation?

'That's not what I mean, Britt, come on. Give me a chance to explain.'

'You've had time enough to explain, Sam. But you chose to spend that time in Mexico, or wherever you were spending your time. I don't even care, Sam. Do you even understand what you did to me?' Sam tried to say yes, but Brittany interrupted him.

'No, you don't. If you did, you would have called me, or talked to me. Or at least have the decency to break my heart in person. Not over a single text. So no, at this moment I'm not interested in your apology. You will never be able to apologize for all the pain that you caused me.'

All the anger that Brittany had felt over the last few months kept rolling out of her mouth. She couldn't stop now. She did want to hear his explanation, but the way that he had called it just a mistake pissed her off.

'If you don't have anything to add, I'll be now taking off to my totally hot girlfriend that is probably waiting for me in our bed, naked.'

Brittany knew she had crossed a line. Sam's eyes went sad and she saw a little tear in his eyes. But Brittany didn't care, not now at least. She spinned around on her feet and started walking furiously to her room. She heard Sam now full on sobbing behind her, but she didn't turn around. She just kept on walking until she was at her room. But in front of the door, she cracked down and started sobbing like a little baby.


	3. Chapter III

**Hi :). First I wanted to thank all you amazing people who followed, favorites and reviews this story. Can't thank you enough. :) Second, I have some bad news. I have exams next week, so I maybe won't be able to upload chapters as fast as normal. I really need to get up my grades :) But I do have good news. After my exams, I have a two-week vacation, so I have plenty of time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews would be amazing ;). **

**Btw: My twitter is NayaPLL, if you ever have questions. I don't have tumblr, sadly enough. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Brittany woke up in the king-size bed with her back to Santana. She heard that the brunette was still sleeping next to her. Her breathing was rhythmic and calming. Brittany slipped out as quiet as she could out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her make-up that she had put on last-night was smudged all over her face. She looked like a sad panda with her mascara running out all over her face.

The blonde grabbed a small towel and put in under the cold water. She slowly brought it to her face and started to wipe the make-up off, and with it she wiped off the tears that had run over her face last night. She had cried for what felt like hours in front of their small house, but in reality it was only a half an hour. When she had entered their room, Santana was already sleeping.

Brittany was glad that she didn't have to deal with tough questions from Santana, that she for sure couldn't answer. Brittany stepped inside of the shower and let the hot water run all over her. Brittany thought about last night. She had witnessed a lot of fights, or awkward silences during one of the family dinners, but this one was by far the worst one yet. Nobody had even dared to say a single word, it was sad actually.

Normally her family was chatty, nice and funny. Last night, her family was quite and awkward. The blonde felt sorry for Santana. She had just met all those new people, and then she was put in such an awkward position. But she did deserve props for the way she handled it. Brittany's mind went back to their kiss. Even though Brittany knew that it was just to make Sam jealous, she did really like it. She wondered if Santana had felt the same rate of electricity when they kissed like she had felt. Brittany heard a knock on the bathroom door.

'Brittany, are you in there?' Brittany had finished showering and was now staring blankly into the mirror.

'Yes, I'm in here. Wait I'm coming.'

Brittany opened the door and was immediately met with Santana with a worried look on her face.

'Brittany, are you okay? I was trying to stay awake, but I was so tired. What did he say?'

Brittany shrugged. She didn't feel the need to tell her whole story to Santana. She wasn't ready. Sam's hurt eyes flashed in front of Brittany's face. Maybe she didn't really give him a chance to explain properly. A feeling of guilt washed over Brittany. Sam really did seem sorry when he tried to talk to her, and what had she done? Screamed against him and what for? And then the text flashed back into Brittany's mind. That's why she was so mad at Sam. The text with which he had ended years and years of happiness, and he needed to know how much he had hurt her.

Brittany was suddenly content with herself that she had stood up against him. A couple of years ago, she would have just taken him back when he had made one mistake. At least, she had said what she wanted, but now she did need to listen to what Sam had to say. It seemed only fair to hear his side of the story. And then maybe finally Brittany would get an answer to the question that had run through her mind for the last couple of months. _Why did he leave?_

'Brittany, you can talk to me.'

Santana tried again, but Brittany didn't want to talk. Santana was biased. She didn't know Sam, so she wouldn't be much of help. But whom could Brittany talk to? Tina? No way, she liked the girl, but she wasn't the best in giving advice. She gave people second chances like they didn't even do anything wrong. Her mom? No way. She would cry for sure, and Brittany had cried enough for the last 24 hours. Kitty. She would talk to Kitty. She wasn't the nicest girl out there, but at least she would get a straight answer from her. She wouldn't try to spare her feelings, and frankly Brittany could use that.

The way that everyone kept tiptoeing around the whole Sam business was getting on her nerves. She wasn't that girl from high school anymore that was broken hearted for months over a boy. Santana kept looking at her with pleading eyes, but Brittany just walked right past her into the living room.

Santana seemed to get the hint and didn't follow her anymore. Brittany went to Kitty's room and knocked on the door.

'Kitty, can I talk to you?' The door swung open and in front of her stood Kitty, wearing a bikini and on top of that a white, see-through summer dress.

'Hi girl. What do you need? Is it going to take long? I need to tan before my wedding.'

Kitty beckoned her head to Brittany to come in. Kitty sat on her bed and Brittany went to go sit next to her.

'I need to talk with you about Sam.'

'Have you talked to him?'

The deal with Kitty was, that she seemed like bitch, and she was a lot of the time, but she could listen, that's for sure. Brittany did always wonder if she genuinely cared for other people's problems, or if she was just curious and wanted to gossip later on.

'Yes, I mean kind of.' Kitty placed her hand on Brittany's, nudging her to continue.

'I sort of went all crazy on him. I screamed and then went away without giving him a single chance to explain.'

'Good girl, he deserved that after what he did to you.'

'Yeah, I suppose. But he really seemed sorry. When I left, I heard him crying.'

'Brittany, I haven't spoken to him either. But the way he treated you doesn't deserve a second chance. It's great that you have shown how you feel, and now it's his time to suffer. And Brittany, why would you even bother? You've got that hot piece of Lopez on your arm.'

'I know. But I still would like to know why he did it, you know, leave me and all.' Brittany was fidgeting with her fingers and staring embarrassed at her hands.

'Honestly, I would let him suffer for a little. Maybe talk to him tomorrow.'

That actually seemed like a better plan than any plan than Brittany had thought about. 'Okay, thanks Kitty.'

'You're welcome, Brittany. Oh, have you perhaps seen Asian number two?'

'Wait, do you mean Mike?'

'Yeah, that guy, I need his muscles. My bed needs to be turned around.'

'Why?'

'It needs to be turned to the north. You should sleep better when it's turned to the north.'

Brittany rolled her eyes. This was just typically Kitty. Nobody even believed in crap like that. Kitty was also known as the bible girl in the family. She thought God made her like that, so she could freely be the bitch that she truly is.

'I haven't seen him. But I'm going to have breakfast, so if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him.'

'Brittany, where are you?' Brittany heard Santana's voice outside of the room.

'Looks like your girlfriend is looking for you.' Brittany's stomach flipped when she heard the word girlfriend. It was weird that people referred to Santana as her girlfriend.

'See you later, Kitty.'

Santana kept calling Brittany.

'Yes, I'm here.'

Brittany's mouth fell open a little. Santana was wearing jeans short. Her tan long legs were looking incredible. Brittany's eyes followed the brunette legs all the way up to her waistband. Brittany gasped. Santana was wearing a red crop top. Between the waistband of her shorts and her top, Brittany could see her flat, tanned stomach. Brittany was now full on staring. Santana had abs for crying out loud. The blonde couldn't totally see them all, because that damn top was in the way, but the girl totally had abs. Suddenly Brittany noticed her mouth was still half open, and she closed it immediately. She let her eyes glide over the top and luckily the top wasn't tight. Otherwise Brittany was sure she wouldn't have been able to look away from her boobs. Brittany's eyes finally met with Santana, who was now smirking at her.

'Are you finally done staring?' She wasn't actually. She could stare at those legs with that amazing thigh gap for hours, and don't even get started on that stomach. Brittany tried to come up with a good answer, until she saw Santana's eyes shift to the blonde's shorts, looks like she wasn't the only who was staring.

'Look who's talking.'

Santana smirked.

'Touché, Britt.'

'Let's get some breakfast, okay?'

Santana nodded and they headed to the other house. They had breakfast, having small talk about random stuff, like the weather, how Britney Spears had made such a great comeback but that she sucked as a judge in X-Factor and some more about the hot weather in Hawaii. They still hadn't figured out what they were going to do today. On the way back to their house, they came across Tina.

'Hi girls.'

'Hi Tina.'

'What do you two have planned for today?'

'We haven't actually figured out yet.'

'You should come surfing with us.'

'Who is going?'

'Mike, Ryder, Kitty, me and Sam.' Tina started fidgeting with her fingers.

'Tina, it's okay. You don't need to whisper his name, I can handle it, and yes I would like to go surfing. Do you want to go?'

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand.

'Sure baby, sounds fun. Let's get our bikinis on.'

'Meet us in 15 minutes in front of the parents house, okay?'

Brittany nodded and the duo headed to their room, hands still interlinked. Their hands stayed like this until they were sure that they were alone, and then Santana let go of the blonde's hand. Brittany slipped into the bathroom and changed in her bikini. She put her clothes back over them. The duo went, hands again interlinked, to the parents house. In front of it, the whole group was in fact waiting. They walked to the beach while Brittany and Santana were talking to Ryder. He was explaining how excited he was for the wedding.

'I can't wait. I'm so happy that Kitty is going to be my wife.'

He was so in love, it was actually really endearing.

'Really happy for you, Ryder.'

Santana spoke. After a ten-minute walk they arrived at the beach. Luckily, not too many people were there. It was a calm day, and so were the waves. They weren't too high for a beginner, but not too low that you can't surf them properly. Brittany hadn't surfed yet, but she was super excited.

'Have you surfed yet?'

Brittany asked Santana.

'I actually have. I used to go to French summer camps and we always would surf.'

'Wait, you can surf and speak French?' Santana smirked.

'Yes, I can speak French.'

'Prove it.'

'Brittany, I can't do that now. Speaking French is known as a big turn-on for many women, and we don't want that right now, do we?' Santana whispered that last part in Brittany's ear. Brittany gulped.

'I can control myself.'

'Are you sure of that?' Santana traced with her hand over Brittany's jawline. Brittany saw in the corner of her eye that Sam was staring at them.

'No, you're right, I can't control myself.'

She placed one of her hands on Santana's cheek, and her other in her hair, as she pulled Santana closer. She let their noses graze for a second, and in the corner of her eye, she still saw Sam staring. His eyes were sad and hurt. But Brittany was still angry with him and all she wanted to do right now was hurting him, even if it was only this little compared to what he had done to her.

She stared into Santana's brown eyes and suddenly she couldn't control herself anymore. She leaned in and her own eyes fluttered close. Her soft lips met Santana's plumb ones. Santana suddenly took control over the kiss. The brunette placed her hand on Brittany's back and pulled her closer. Her hands then rose up to Brittany's face and she started stroking her cheek. Her other hand was tangled in long blonde hair. Santana took Brittany's upper lip between hers and started sucking on it.

'Hey cut it out you guys. We're going surfing.' Kitty suddenly yelled at them. Santana pulled away and gave Brittany a flirty smile.

'And I didn't even need to speak French for you to do that.'

Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana grabbed her hand again. Brittany's eyes immediately went back to Sam, who was staring at the other side, like he couldn't look at his ex and her new girlfriend kissing. Mike called them over to the little surfing shed. They put their clothes into a locker. Santana was wearing a black bikini, and again Brittany was staring. First she was staring at Santana's ass. Above it, she had a tattoo of a big, black cross.

Brittany would have never taken Santana to be the religious type, but it wasn't the first time that the girl had surprised her. Santana turned around and Brittany's mouth fell open again. This time however, she luckily noticed it quick and closed it again. Santana's boobs were almost staring at Brittany. She couldn't look away. Brittany had always been the boob kind of girl, and Santana's boobs sure didn't disappoint. Mike's voice snapped Brittany out of her trance.

'I rented seven boards, so everyone go take one.' They all grabbed a board and started heading to the beach.

'Okay, who has surfed before?'

Mike decided he was going to take charge, since he had probably done the most surfing of them all. His parents had a house in Hawaii, and they went there every summer. He basically grew up on the surfing board. Sam, Ryder and Santana raised their hands. Brittany noticed the way Santana was looking at Sam, like she was better than him in some sort of way.

Brittany felt nauseous. She totally wasn't ready for the two of them competing in some sort of weird race to prove they were better than the other. Quinn had told her that Santana wasn't afraid of using violence. Sam wouldn't attack a girl, but if she started the fight, he might not stop.

'Okay, then you don't need me to explain it to you anymore. Go have fun.'

The three of them attached their feet to the board and started walking towards the water. And Brittany's eyes shifted again to Santana's ass. Damn, what was going on with her? Yes, Santana is all sorts of hot, but Brittany shouldn't keep lurking at her like a freaking stalker. Brittany blamed the three months that she had been missing out on sex. Her hormones were just running in overdrive. That was probably it.

Mike started explaining the basics of surfing and pretty soon they were all in the water. The water was surprisingly warm and the waves weren't that big. But they still were quite powerful. She took a couple of waves. She liked it, but it was really hard to get up. And the times that she was actually on her feet, she would lose her balance and still fall into the water.

After about a half an hour, she managed to take her first good wave. She stood up straight and surfed to the shore. She saw Santana suddenly surfing and damn she was good. She peddled fast and stood up even faster. She surfed all the way to the shore, without falling down. She peddled her way back next to Brittany.

'Wow, you're actually really good.' Santana shrugged.

'I was just warming up. I'm going to start to surf for real right now.'

Brittany looked confused. Santana laughed.

'Have you ever seen real surfers? Like in a movie, or something?'

Brittany nodded. 'Yes, of course.'

'Well, they always seemed to surf into the wave, right? But the waves aren't high enough today to that, but you can ride the wave until the tail. It's almost the same thing, but you're not exactly inside of the wave. But it's still pretty awesome.'

'Cool.' 'If you need any help with the surfing, I'll help you.'

'Thanks. I'm just going to try on my own for now. I need to figure this out; it can't be that hard, right? You can do it.'

'Oh, is that so? Well show me then, little miss cocky. Let's take the same wave.'

Brittany hesitated. She really didn't want to seem like a loser to Santana by refusing the challenge, but she knew she would lose if she would say yes.

'Fine.'

The both of them lay on their boards and turned around.

'Let's take the second one, okay?' Brittany nodded. The nerves in her stomach were almost undeniable at this point. The first wave passed the both girls. They locked eyes, and Brittany was the first one to break the eye contact to focus on the wave. She saw that Santana was starting to peddle, so she started peddling with her arms. She started to regain some speed and suddenly the wave had caught her. Brittany hoped with all her heart that she had gained enough speed for the wave to take her with him.

It did, and Brittany pushed with all her power herself up on the board. Her feet slipped into the places where Mike had shown her. She was standing upright. She knew that she was supposed to be looking ahead, but her eyes shifted to Santana anyway.

The brunette was already staring at her. She was standing nonchalantly on her board, like it was the easiest thing to do. She gave the blonde a wink, and that was the moment that Brittany lost her balance. Soon, she felt the wave wash over her and tasted the salt of the sea. And the salt tasted like a lost. When she was back above the water, she saw Santana waving up her arms in the air, showing that she had won the competition. She turned her board around and lay back onto it. She peddled her way back to Brittany.

'Looks like I won.'

'I guess you did.'

'So, what does the winner get?' Santana winked.

Brittany turned around to look around. Sam was surfing on a wave and he suddenly seemed to be looking at the both of them. Brittany turned back to Santana.

'A kiss?' Brittany winked back. Santana peddled even closer and the both of them were soon again in kissing distance. Brittany was just about to lean in, when they heard Sam scream.

'Watch out!'

Santana pushed Brittany and her board just in time out of the way, but Sam got Santana. Sam's board hit Santana's board and it toppled over and so did Santana. Santana held out her hands above her head to protect her head against the board. Sam's board toppled over too, and he fell into the water too.

'Santana, Sam, are you okay?' Santana's head popped out of the water first, and a couple seconds later, so did Sam's.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Santana yelled at Sam.

'Trying to kill me, Big Lips?'

'Wow, calm down. I'm sorry. It was just an accident.' Santana snorted loud.

'Please, don't pretend that you can't surf. I've seen you taken waves, and there was no way you couldn't have dodge us. And why am I the only one hit, huh?'

'Santana, calm down. I didn't hit you on purpose.'

'Yeah right. You didn't hit me with your fucking board because I was just about to kiss Brittany here right?'

Sam looked ashamed at hands.

'Yeah, I thought that, Vagina Lips. If you don't like me being with your ex-girlfriend, you should have perhaps not broken up over a fucking text.' Santana crossed a line there. Dragging Brittany into their fight was rude, and Brittany snapped.

'Santana, enough. Sam said he was sorry, let it go.'

She tried to hide the anger in her voice, but it didn't really work out that well. When she looked over at Santana, she noticed that the girl was giving her a death glare. She peddled furiously away.

'Santana.' Brittany tried and her anger towards the girl faded away, but Santana was already too far-gone to hear her.

'Britt.'

'Sam, don't.'

'No, Brittany. Don't don't me. You deserve to know the truth.' Brittany rolled her eyes.

'Are you seriously going to do this now? In the middle of the sea, when you just ran over my girlfriend?'

Sam looked ashamed away. _Yeah, thought so. _Brittany thought to herself. Brittany started to peddle to the beach.

'Wait. At least talk to me, tonight? Before dinner? Meet me at 6 o' clock, please.'

Sam was looking at Brittany with green, pleading eyes. Brittany was never a good one to refuse those eyes. They were always her favorite part of him.

'Please?' Sam tried one more time.

'Fine.' Brittany grumbled. She peddled away. First, she was going to go to Santana, but she saw her taking waves a couple of hundredth meters away. Tina, who as sitting on the beach, was motioning her to come over. Brittany took a wave, but she didn't have the energy anymore to try to stand up.

'What's up, Tina? And why aren't you in the sea surfing?' Tina shrugged.

'I got tired. Brittany, your mom dropped by the beach five minutes ago. She needs to talk to you.'

Brittany turned around to see where Santana was. The thought of leaving her behind didn't appeal to her. Tina noticed that the blonde was looking for her girlfriend.

'You can go. I'll look at for Santana.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, of course, I like her. She's nice.'

Nice wouldn't be the first word Brittany would have thought about to describe Santana, certainly the way she snapped at Sam, but Tina wasn't there to witness that.

'Okay, thanks. See you later.'

Brittany walked back towards the houses. She noticed her mom standing in front of the jeep.

'Hey mom, what did you need me for?'

Susan took her daughter in a tight embrace.

'I missed you, honey. I just wanted some time with my little girl.'

'I'm not that little anymore mom, I'm taller than you.'

Susan laughed. She tried to stand on her toes but she still was a few inches shorter than Brittany.

'Okay, true. But you will always be my little girl.'

Susan bopped Brittany's nose and they both laughed.

'So, what do you want to do?'

'We need to buy some groceries and I thought that we could maybe make it a shopping day?'

'Sounds like a good plan, mom. Let's go.'

Brittany linked her arm through her mom's and they headed to the car. In the car ride to the little town, the two blondes made some small talk. Talking about the weather and the wedding. First, they went to the supermarket. Brittany convinced her mom to buy a big box of Lucky Charms, Brittany's favorite kind of cereal. They also bought some chickens for dinner. Bryan had decided that, after last night awkward dinner, they wouldn't be eating dinner together. They could, if they wanted to, but it wasn't mandatory anymore.

After strolling around in the supermarket for a while, they headed to the pay desk and paid.

'Where do you want to go now, mom?'

'Let's go buy some clothes won't we? I've got your dad's credit card, so let's go all crazy.'

Brittany linked her arm again in her mom's. Now that she was spending time with her, she noticed how much she had missed her. They lived in different parts of the country, so they didn't see each other that often. Every since Brittany had gone off to college, they only saw each other a couple of times in the year, and she really missed her. She and her mom were always close and Brittany could always go to her mom with all her problems.

They strolled over the streets, their eyes looking for a clothes store. After walking past three supermarkets, two surf stores, and four tourist stores, they finally saw a clothing store.

'Let's go.'

Brittany pulled her mom after her into the store. The both of them tried on tons of clothes. After a small hour, Brittany had made up her mind. She wanted two t-shirts and one cheesy oversized sweater saying _I love Hawaii. _

She always wanted to have a lot of those sweaters, showing all the places she has been. Her mom bought a pants and the same sweater. It was really cheesy that they had the same sweater, but Brittany loved it. Susan glanced at her watch.

'Oh God, it's already five 'o clock. We should head back.'

Brittany thought about the fact that she was supposed to meet Sam in an hour, and her stomach dropped. She was torn. One side of her needed to know why Sam had left her, and the other half didn't want to know the awful reason that had lead up to Sam hurting her in such an awful way. They stepped into the car and they started heading back.

'So, tell me more about this mysterious Santana girl. I have to admit, I was surprised you didn't tell me sooner about her. It was so last-minute you told us you were bringing a date.'

'Yeah, I know. We have been dating for a while, but I wasn't sure our relationship was ready to handle being together for such a long time.'

'I'm sure it will be okay, honey. She seems like a really lovely girl. She sure is pretty.' Susan glanced over at Brittany.

'Yeah, she really is pretty, you could at least say that.'

'So tell me, how did you two meet?' Crap. Brittany didn't see this question coming. She knew Santana had made up some kind of story of how they had met, but Brittany had forgotten to ask her about it. Brittany shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. How was she going to get out of this situation? She couldn't think of a story on the spot like that. And even if she did, it still wouldn't be the same that Santana had told Tina.

'Honey, I asked you a question.'

Brittany shrugged.

'You should really ask Santana mom. She can tell it much better than I can.'

'But I want to hear it from you.' Crap.

'No, mom. You know I'm not good at retelling stories. I always get confused half in the story. And the way Santana tells it, makes the story so much more romantic.'

'Okay, fine.' The both of them fell into silence until Susan scraped her throat. She always did that when she wanted to talk about something.

'Spill it, mom.'

'What? I don't need to spill anything.'

'You always do that mouth scraping thing when you want to get something off your chest, so just come out with it.' Susan rolled her eyes.

'Honey, you know you can tell me anything right?' Now it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes.

'Of course I know that mom.'

'Have you and Sam talked since you know.' Susan was staring awkwardly at the road in front of her. She knew this was a touchy subject.

'Yeah, I mean sort of. Not really. It was more me screaming at him.'

Susan looked over at Brittany.

'Seriously?' She started laughing.

'Yeah. He wanted to talk to me, and I went all crazy ex girlfriend on his ass.' Susan laughed even more.

'Well, he deserved that didn't he. Well done girl.'

And Susan gave the girl a playful slap on the arm. Brittany glanced at her watch. It was 4:49 pm. In just about ten minutes she was supposed to meet Sam. Her stomach dropped again when she remembered his hurt eyes when her and Santana had kissed.

_Just get this over with, Brittany._

'I had fun this afternoon, honey.'

Susan said as they arrived at the houses.

'So did I, mom. I really missed you.'

'Same, baby-girl.'

Brittany pulled her mom in a tight embrace. After that, Brittany started walking back towards their house. In front of it, Sam stood, while he was staring at his phone. He looked nervous.

'Hi.'

Sam snapped out of his trance. He looked up and stared Brittany right in the eye.

'Hi Britt. Thanks that you came.' Brittany shrugged.

'Welcome.'

'Can we like, I don't know, take a walk or something?'

'I guess.'

They walked in silence to the beach and Sam seemed nervous. He kept glancing over to Brittany, to confirm she was still there, but didn't say a single word. They had arrived at the cliffs that looked over the blue sea.

'Let's just sit down here okay?'

Sam asked. Brittany sat down and so did Sam. Sam didn't seem to dare to sit close to Brittany, so the distance between the two of them was pretty big. Brittany looked over to Sam, who seemed even more stressed than he was before.

'So.'

Brittany tried to start the conversation, and it seemed to work because Sam started talking.

'Look, Brittany. First I want to apologize. I want to apologize for yesterday, for the fact that I act like what I did wasn't completely awful. But the biggest part where I want to apologize for, is what I did to you three months ago.'

Sam's voice cracked and Brittany noticed a small tear in the corner of his eye.

'I'm so sorry, Brittany. I can't believe what an ass I was. Not only when I sent you that text, but the months after it. I wanted to call you so badly, Brittany. It was so hard not to pick up the phone and call you up to hear your sweet voice again.'

Sam's tears were now rolling across his face.

'I was a coward, Brittany. I was a coward and frankly, I still am, but I'm trying to work on it. I'm trying Brittany.'

He shuffled a little bit closer to her.

'Why did you do it?'

'Brittany.'

'You told me yourself, I deserve the truth.'

'Yes you do. Four months ago, I was at that business trip in New York, right?'

Brittany nodded. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

'I came across this old friend of mine and he invited me to this party. I was off the clock, so I went to his house. Anyway, that old friend used drugs, and first I didn't want to. But after a couple of hours, I was pretty wasted. He convinced me to do it anyway. So I took some cocaine. I blacked out on the rest of the night. I woke up in a hotel room I didn't know.'

An uncomfortable feeling was starting to form in Brittany's stomach. Sam swallowed, as it seemed to be too hard to continue his story.

'Suddenly, a woman I didn't know came into the hotel room. She filled me in on the blanks.'

Brittany's stomach dropped and she jumped upright.

'Did you cheat on me?' Her own tears were blocking Brittany's sight.

'Brittany.' Sam tried.

'Did you cheat on me?!' Brittany was screaming now.

'Yes, and she's pregnant.'

Someone seemed to have pulled away Brittany's whole world from under her feet. All the strength of her legs faded away and she collapsed onto the hard ground. Her tears were running over her face and she didn't even try to wipe them away.

'Brittany, I'm so so sorry.' Sam shuffled over and tried to give her a consoling hug, but she pushed him away, hard.

'Get off me.'

Brittany started running back towards the houses. Tears running over her face and the only thing she wanted was to get away from Sam. She stormed into their room and Santana was sitting on the bed listening to her iPod. She looked up surprised, then worried seeing Brittany standing in front of her, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

'Britt, what happened?'

Brittany was huffing from the run but she managed to stutter out five words.

'He cheated on me, Santana.'

After she said that, Santana took the blonde in a big embrace. She kept stroking up and down her back and the blonde seemed to be calming down. The tears however didn't stop.


	4. Chapter IV

**AN: Hi :) I know this is a short chapter. I still have exams but I wanted to update so that you wouldn't give up on this story. It's around 3000 words which is a small chapter, but it's better than nothing right? :) I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They really warm my heart and keep me motivated. If you have any suggestions or requests that you want to see in this fic, be sure to tell me, either in a PM or at my twitter NayaPLL :). Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, if you do, please review :) **

* * *

Santana kept rocking Brittany back and forth. Her hand stroking over the blonde's back, mumbling consoling words. Brittany on the other hand was still crying her eyes out. Her breathing was heavy because of the crying and she hiccupped a couple of times.

Santana's red sweater was all wet from her tears but she didn't care about that. Sam did not only cheat on her but the other girl, the tramp, was pregnant.

Somewhere, some girl was carrying Sam's baby. A baby that Brittany always wanted after they finally got married. A blond fellow or gal who would run endlessly in the yard, playing with a ball or the dog that Brittany always wanted. But that child wasn't hers.

It belonged to Sam, but somewhere, he messed up and now all her dreams were dashed and the baby belonged to a faceless girl.

Brittany wanted to be mad at the girl. She had destroyed everything, right? But maybe she didn't know that Sam was engaged and she was pregnant now. She had to raise that baby now, all alone. Or was Sam going to play the father of that child? She felt sick to her stomach. Some random girl was getting everything that Brittany ever desired and she probably didn't even want it. That faceless girl was probably scared out of her mind.

She felt the consoling hands of Santana on her back and she heard the brunette mumble something. But her crying masked whatever she was saying. Somehow the both of ended up on the bed, Brittany on top of Santana's chest. She could feel Santana's heart beat, and her chest rose up with every breath. She was now stroking the blonde's hair and sometimes she would stroke her forehead. Brittany's arm lay over Santana's stomach.

'Do you like – um – want to talk about it?'

Santana's mumbled while she kept stroking the girl's hair. Brittany shook her hand slightly no, without really lifting up her head of Santana's stomach.

'Can we maybe, just lie here for a little longer?'

'Whatever you want, Britt.'

And so they lay in silence for, what seemed like hours, Brittany in Santana's arms and she fell into a quiet slumber.

Brittany woke up and immediately noticed the lack of the warmth of the other girl. Santana wasn't there anymore.

'Santana?'

Brittany tried, but nobody answered. Where was she? And what time is it? Brittany glanced at her phone, it was 6:45, and she had three texts. Two of Sam, one asking where she was, which he sent at 5 o'clock and then one long text:

_Brittany, I'm so sorry. I will never be able to apologize for this. I just want you to know that I'm sorry._

She dragged across the message and deleted it. The third text was from Quinn.

_Hey Britt. How is everything going? Call me? _

She should really call Quinn sometime. She missed the girl, and frankly she knew the whole situation so at least she would understand. She made a mental note to herself to call her when she felt slightly better. If she would call now, she'd be in tears pretty soon.

She suddenly heard a light knock on the door. Santana entered in the room holding a big plate with what seems to be food.

'Oh, you're up. Have you been awake for long?'

Brittany shook her head.

'Good, I figured that you need to eat something but you didn't seem to want to leave the room, so I brought dinner here.'

Santana beamed at her. That was so sweet of her. She really didn't want to eat something but now she was almost obligated since Santana did all that effort.

'Thanks.'

Santana set the plate down on the bed and sat next to Brittany.

'You're welcome. I didn't really know what you liked so I brought a lot. A pizza, some spaghetti, a Caesar salad, some cold chicken, some macaroni and some dessert. And of course who could forget, wine.'

Santana gave the girl a wink.

'I'll probably have to go grocery shopping tomorrow before your mom sees that pretty much all the food is gone out of the fridge, but I'm sure it'll be worth it.'

Santana was still smiling at her, but in her eyes were all questions. What did Sam say? What did he do? Brittany wanted to give her the answers, but she didn't want to talk about it now.

'Thanks, San. That's really nice.'

Santana's eyebrows rose when she heard Brittany's nickname for her.

'San huh?'

'Yeah, Santana is just too long you know. It's too many syllables to say the whole time.'

'Oh, is that so?'

'Yes. So San it is.'

'If you really insist. But if you call me San, then I have every right to call you Britt or even Britt-Britt.'

Santana winked again. Brittany flushed. Was Santana flirting with her? Brittany didn't know. The girl was always so flirty. Maybe it was just her characteristics. Secretly Brittany hoped it was only reserved for her, but that felt unrealistic. Santana handed her a big glass of red wine in her hands and she immediately took a big gulp. Alcohol at small doses always-calmed Brittany down and she could really use that now.

'What do you want first, Brit?'

'Pizza for sure.' Santana took a piece of pizza and handed it to her.

'Pizza it is.' Brittany started eating.

'So since I don't know what your favorite food is, I think we should get to know each other a little better right?'

Brittany swallowed down her pizza Hawaii, which was ironic because they were at the actual Hawaii.

'Sounds good.'

'Let's play twenty questions, okay?'

Brittany nodded. She was happy that Santana did such an effort to distract Brittany from the whole Sam situation.

'You can start.'

Santana put down her piece of pizza.

'Okay, your favorite food.' Brittany laughed.

'Real original. It's a tough choice, but I'll have to go with Dots.'

Santana raised her eyebrows.

'That's not real food, Brittany.'

Brittany shushed the other girl.

'Shh, Santana not so loud. They might hear you.'

Santana rolled her eyes, but she did laugh a little.

'Okay, Dots it is.'

'What's yours?'

'Sushi. I love sushi. I could seriously eat it every day.'

Brittany had a disgusted look on her face.

'What? You don't like sushi?'

'It's fish. Like raw fish. I don't get how anybody can like it.'

Santana raised her eyebrows.

'Have you even eaten it already?'

'No, but that's irrelevant.'

'That's it. I'm totally going to let you eat sushi, and then you'll love it.'

'Don't hold your breath.'

Santana had a small smirk on her face.

'So, my next question. Where did you grew up?'

'I grew up in Chicago actually. I lived there my whole life. Never really thought about leaving. What about you?'

'I lived in Lima, Ohio.'

'Lima?'

'Yeah, I hated it there. Moved out right after high school and I have never looked back ever since. Even going back there for holidays sucks.'

Santana looked embarrassed down at the plate of food, and again Brittany felt like she was hiding something. The same feeling she felt in the plane and here it was again. Like something awful happened to her. So awful that she couldn't even talk about it. Santana took a big gulp from her glass of red wine. She swallowed hard and reached for the bottle to refill both of their glasses. Brittany's glass was also half-empty and so was Santana. At this rate, they were going to be tipsy very fast.

'Okay, next question is up to you to ask.'

Santana said after she refilled both of their glasses.

'Do you have any hobbies?' Brittany asked curiously.

'I like to go jogging sometimes and I play the piano.'

'You play the piano? That's so cool.'

'Yeah, I've always loved music and when I was a kid I begged my parents until they let me take piano lessons. I took them eight years and then I quit when I went to college. What about you?'

'I dance.'

Santana's eyes widened. 'You dance?'

'Yes, I dance.'

'Like ballet or?'

'I did ballet but I also dance hip-hop and jazz.'

'Wow, you must be pretty awesome then, if you spend so much time doing it.'

'I just love it so much. I've been dancing ever since I was a little kid and never stopped.'

'Do you still take classes now?'

'Yeah, I do. Every Saturday.'

'I can see that.'

Santana smirked as her eyes slid over Brittany's body. Brittany's breath hitched. Was the girl just checking her out?

'What?' Brittany stuttered out. '

Just that you have a killer body and totally dancer legs. I bet you can do really good stuff with those legs.'

Brittany gulped. Did Santana just say something that sexual on purpose? At least, it sounded sexual to her. Santana was still smirking as Brittany blushed.

'Over to the next question. Shoot.'

'What's your job?'

'I'm an architect.'

'Wow, that's really cool. Have you build a lot of houses?'

'I've only just started out a year ago, but so far I did three.'

'That's awesome.'

'So, do you do something else besides this?'

Brittany pointed her finger between the two of them, indicating what Santana was doing here.

'I wish I didn't but I don't have enough costumers. I work at my uncle's office part time.'

'What does he do?'

'He has a consultancy firm. I don't actually know a lot about consultancy, but I still work there. I'm an assistant to all the big guys.'

Santana had a disgust look on her face, indicating that she did not like it at all.

'Do you like it?' Santana's head shook quickly no.

'Hell no. I hate it there. Being the slave of some perverted old men, no thank you.'

Brittany saw that Santana was getting angry so she decided to change the subject.

'Some more wine?'

At that time, she felt the alcohol rise to her head, but she liked it. Both their glasses were empty again and she reached for the bottle. She first filled Santana's glass and then emptied the bottle in her own glass. Was the bottle really already empty? Brittany stared at it for a while and then just shrugged. What does it really matter?

'Oh, is the bottle already empty? That's sucks. So, it's your turn to ask me a question, Britt-Britt.'

They both took big gulps from their glasses before Brittany asked her next question.

'Were you, like popular in high school?'

Brittany couldn't think of a good question, and she actually really want to know. Santana seemed like the girl who would be super popular, but whenever she talked about home or high school, she didn't seem to like her time back then.

'Oh yeah, I totally was. I was head cheerleader with Quinn, so I ruled the school.'

'You were a cheerleader.'

'Yup, sure was.'

'I bet you were totally hot in a cheerleader's outfit.'

Brittany winked, shamelessly flirting with her. If she did it to her, she might as well do it back. The alcohol level in her blood probably had something to do with it, because if she was sober, she would probably have stuttered and not get a single word out with the thought of Santana being in a cheerleader's outfit. She has seen her legs, and combining her legs with such a short skirt was something that Brittany sure didn't mind to witness. Santana flushed for a moment, but then smirked again.

'Oh, don't you worry. I was. Were you popular?'

'I guess. I didn't really care so much about stuff like that.'

They kept playing the game for some time and they were both tipsy from the wine. Pretty soon, they changed the game into truth and dare. And the questions became riskier and riskier. It was Santana's turn.

'What's the best pick up line you ever heard or used yourself?'

Brittany laughed.

'I've never used pick up lines myself but this one time, a guy came up to me and said: "The word of the day is legs. Let's go back to my place and spread the word."'

Santana stared at Brittany for a second and then started laughing hysterically.

'Oh my God. That one is perfect. I need to use it some time.'

'What is your best pick up line?' Santana had again that slight smirk on her face and Brittany just knew that her pick-up line would be dirty as hell.

'Stay here while I go strap something on.' Brittany's mouth literally fell open.

Her cheeks turned red. Warmth spread across her body and ended in the pit of her stomach as she imagined Santana, wearing, well that. She took her glass of wine, just to distract Santana from staring at her blushing and flustered face. It worked and Santana took a sip too.

'I've got a dare for you. I dare you to eat three pieces of pizza in thirty seconds.'

Brittany was happy that the subject had changed, because she was getting turned on, and that was not what she wanted right now. Alcohol had always been an extremely good aphrodisiac for her, and tonight wasn't a change. Her dry spell and Santana who keeps making those sexual comments aren't exactly helping either.

'That's now even a challenge.'

Brittany grabbed the three remaining pieces of pizza.

'Wait, I'll set a timer for thirty seconds. Okay, three, two, one, go.'

Brittany pushed with her left hand the first piece in her mouth and she started chewing like crazy. She swallowed and brought the second piece to her mouth and soon the third one followed.

'Five seconds left.' Santana said between her laughter. The blonde was at the final piece that was now mushed inside her mouth. Santana started counting down loud while she was cheering for Brittany.

'Three, two, one. Time's up, open up Britt.' She downed the rest of the pizza and opened her mouth. 'All done.' She had a goofy smile on her face because she had won.

'Well done. But you do have a little tomato sauce on the corner of your mouth.'

Brittany started to wipe her mouth but Santana stopped her.

'I'll get it.'

Santana sensually gave her thumb a short lick and Brittany's breath hitched. She scooted over to the blonde. Her thumb inching closer and closer to Brittany's face, she took a deep breath until Santana's thumb touched soft on the corner of her lips. She kept her thumb there, softly grazing to wipe the tomato sauce away. Brittany was staring at the thumb as she held in her breath, scared that if she would breath out, Santana would stop. Santana finally tore away her thumb, but not before she grazed the rest of Brittany's lips. A shudder ran across her spine as Santana licked the tomato sauce of her thumb. She breathed out huff and she was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. That awful and at the same time perfect smirk was present again. She gulped again but luckily Santana just started talking afterwards.

'You can choose the next dare, or truth.'

Brittany decided to tease Santana back. She wanted to get the girl to get flushed just as much as she had done just a few seconds ago.

'I dare you to give me a hickey.'

'Wait, what?'

Santana choked on the macaroni piece she just shoved into her mouth.

'You heard me. I dare you to give me a hickey. It would make Sam really jealous if he sees it.'

Santana, just as Brittany expected, flushed. But regained her confidence and scooted over to Brittany. The blonde felt nervous, why had she suggested this? She was already turned on as it is, and now this? The dare had just rolled off her tongue and before she knew it, Santana gave her a small shove down on the bed. Her head plopped down on the pillow and her breath hitched when she saw that the brunette was inching closer. Santana licked her lips and Brittany could only stare it them in awe.

'Are you sure?' Santana asked, as she was only mere inches away from her face.

'Yeah'

She managed to get out. She really couldn't back out now.

'Okay.'

Santana mumbled as she licked her lips again. Brittany turned her face to give Santana room to her neck. Santana's soft hands pushed the blonde's t-shirt a little aside to grant her access. Her breath on Brittany's neck was intoxicating. Finally she felt Santana's plumb lips on her once again, and she gasped. She felt Santana suck a little and gave her the love mark. Brittany tried to breath as Santana's lips were on her, but it seemed an impossible task. After a couple of seconds Santana let go and let her finger wandered over the mark that was turning red. Her hand kept trailing over the mark. Her fingers were lowering and slightly grazing her collarbone. Brittany's eyes met Santana's, who were even a shade darker brown than normal. The eye contact was intense until Brittany let her eyes wander to Santana's lips, and her gaze also fell onto the blonde's lips. The breath of the brunette on her lips made Brittany shudder as she unconsciously licked her lips. Santana seemed like she would lean in and place her lips on Brittany's once again, but she suddenly jumped upright.

'We should go to sleep. It's getting late.'

Brittany, who lay on the bed flustered, confused but mostly turned on, nodded as she saw Santana leaving in the bathroom. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She changed into her pajamas and stepped into the bed. After a couple of minutes, Santana reentered the room again and slipped into the bed next to her.

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

And with that, Brittany fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter V

**Hi :) First of all, thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows. They make me so happy :) I had to change the name from Behind Closed Doors to The Wedding Date because there were practically a thousand fanfics with the name Behind Closed Doors. Sorry for the trouble. **** So my exams are finally done. I got my results for two of them and I passed them both so yay me. **It's also my birthday today, so you could maybe review the chapter as a birthday gift? ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter. 

* * *

Brittany woke up and looked across the bed. Santana was still sleeping. She looked peaceful and serene. Her pitch-black hair was draped across her face and her make-up was smudged under her eyes. Brittany felt the urge to trace her hand over Santana's face but that would probably wake up the other girl, so she just decided to go take a shower.

After her shower, Santana was still sleeping. Brittany went into the living room and took her phone with her. She remembered that Quinn had asked her to call her. Quinn went to school with Santana, so she probably knew way more than Brittany about Santana.

Quinn and her met via mutual friends. Quinn went to school with Kurt and Rachel, and Brittany met them at a college bar. They were a big group of friends who hung out a couple of times a week. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Kitty, Ryder, Marley, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and her. Lately Brittany hadn't managed to meet them, but after they were back from Hawaii, she would get back into her social life.

The whole group was supposed to be here too for the two weeks, but Kitty's parents wanted some private family time. Brittany couldn't remember when they were arriving, but it was probably fast. She tiptoed out off the room, so that she wouldn't wake Santana and started dialing Quinn's number as she opened the window and stepped into the morning sun. It was nine AM, so Quinn would be up already.

'Hello with Quinn Fabray.'

Brittany smiled. Quinn would always do that. Even though she could see who was calling her, she still felt the need to introduce her over the phone.

'Hi, Quinn. It's Brittany.'

'Brittany? Oh, you're finally calling. I was so curious to hear about the whole situation there.'

'Yeah, I know. I wanted to call, but I was so busy.'

Well that wasn't really true, but Quinn didn't need to know that she hadn't thought about calling her. That would just hurt her feelings.

'Oh okay, I get it.'

'When are you guys coming anyway?'

'The day after tomorrow. No offense Brittany, but I'm not really looking forward to it. Five hours next to that annoying Man Hands.'

Man hands was the nickname that Quinn used to address Rachel. But that one wasn't the only one she used. Rachel-what's-her-name, That Thing, RuPaul and Tiny Teenage Jew were also often used. Brittany didn't know why, but the two girls loaded each other. Well, Quinn hated Rachel. Rachel was in awe for Quinn. She would go on rants about how the girl had everything together and was just perfect.

Quinn worked at the local new station and was a reporter. She worked her butt off, but it worked. In just a few years she had managed to reach a certain level in her career. She wrote some articles for the news and last month was her first TV-debut. Quinn looked like the perfect blonde, religious American girl. She was a blonde, skinny girl with pale skin. The girl was just dead on gorgeous and nobody could deny that. Her looks certainly helped her reaching her career, but mostly because people didn't expect much from her. After her first day, some jerks told her that she wouldn't make it just with her pretty face, but Quinn was one of the smartest people Brittany had ever met. She would sometimes use words in her articles that Brittany even never heard about.

Rachel on the other hand was a singer in the local bar. She wanted to be on Broadway and she had a part. She was a maid in some kind of show that Brittany now couldn't remember. She had two lines but choked on opening night. After that, she was so humiliated that she moved back to Chicago and left New York forever. When she moved, she fell into a small depression. It wasn't that she needed to be hospitalized but she just decided not to talk or leave her house. After about a month she seemed to be over it, but that wasn't the case.

Whenever she was drunk, she would go on hour-long rants about how she could have been the biggest musical star that the world has ever seen since Barbra Streisand, but when she wasn't drunk, she didn't say a word about that. Brittany figured that it just hurt too much to talk about all her lost dreams.

Kurt was a designer, first in New York and he was then offered a job at Vogue in their Chicago department. That was probably the reason why the both of them, who were best friends, both moved to Chicago. Kurt too had dreams to become a performer in the musical arts, but he never made it. Some agent a couple of years ago told him that his face was way too gay to ever get a decent part. Kurt said he didn't care what people thought about him, but she knew that he was pretty offended. After that, he didn't audition that much anymore, mostly because his designer job was really taking off. He worked at and then got offered the job in Chicago. Brittany herself wasn't a big fan of Kurt's clothes, but people really seemed to like it. It was a little over the top for her.

'No, I get it. I wouldn't like sitting next to Rachel for an hour, let alone five hours.'

'I know. But how is it there?'

'Great, the weather is awesome and the food is really good.'

'Britt, you know I wasn't asking about the weather or the food. How is the whole Santana and Sam situation?'

Brittany swallowed when she remembered the fact that Sam cheated.

'He cheated.'

'What?' Quinn's voice rose.

'He cheated with some girl, and now that girl is pregnant.'

'Oh my god. That bastard. I'm coming over right now to kick his ass. What gives him the right to cheat on you? Freaking asshole. Oh man, he's so lucky I'm not there right now. Nobody messes with Brittany Pierce like that. You did get mad at him, right?'

It felt good that Quinn was so mad. It felt like someone was picking her side, even though she technically didn't do anything wrong.

'Yeah, the first night, he tried to talk to me, but I flipped out on him.'

'What did you do?'

'I screamed that he could never apologize for leaving me like that. He begged me for a second chance, and I get that just set me off.'

'Yeah, he really doesn't deserve a second chance, you know?'

'I know. I told him that, and then didn't give him a chance to finish. I left and I heard him crying. The next evening he begged me to meet him, so I did.'

'Why do you still meet him after what he has done?'

'I needed to know why he did that. Why he left me that awfully.'

Brittany didn't see Quinn, but this would probably be the moment that she nodded.

'I went over him, and he told me. He cheated when he was at some business trip in New York. The girl that he cheated with is now pregnant. Sam didn't dare to tell me, so he chose the easy way out and ended everything with a text.'

'Wow, he sure is an ass. Good thing that you two broke up after all. You deserve better.'

Brittany swallowed. Did she really deserve better? Before that trip, Sam and her were perfect. He was her rock. She could tell everything to him, and now it was all gone. And some part of her still wanted it back, so bad.

'Do you still want him back?' Quinn asked, as Brittany didn't say anything.

'I don't know. I guess some part of me wants to hold on to what we had. It was just so certain and I still love him. That just doesn't go away in a couple of months.'

'Brittany, it's your decision, but I just think you need to find someone else. He doesn't deserve you anymore. And what if you two get back together? What about the girl and the baby? Is Sam going to help the girl out? Or is he just going to run away from it like he did with you?' Brittany knew that Quinn didn't say that to hurt her, but it sting.

'I don't know, Q.'

'I'm just saying that that girl exist out there, and she will always remind you of what Sam did? Do you really want to settle for that? A husband who cheated on you and has a baby somewhere in the world? Maybe he will even want to take care of him/her. And then you end up with a husband who cheated on you and a baby that isn't even yours.'

Brittany's stomach dropped. Quinn was right. Her and Sam would never be able to get through this. That baby will always live somewhere.

'So how's the whole deal with Santana?' Quinn seemed to sense through the phone that she was getting uncomfortable.

'Weird. I mean, the whole situation is just kind of weird I guess.'

'How weird?'

'It's just strange to act like a couple with someone you just recently met.'

'But how do you guys act around each other?'

'She kissed me in front of Sam twice.'

'What? Oh my God, perfect. That teaches the son of a bitch. Sorry. Go on.'

'She's just really good at all of this stuff, and I'm, well not. She knows how to act around my family and apparently she's been telling people the story of how we met, and I don't even know that story.'

Quinn laughed.

'She has done this quite a couple of times, so I guess it's normal that she's pretty good at this stuff.'

'Yeah I know. Is she always so flirty?'

'What do you mean?'

'She's just a really flirty person. She's always teasing me and flirting and I guess I'm just wondering if she does that to all of them?'

'I don't know, Brittany. I guess she only does that to hot girls.'

'She's gay right?'

'Yeah. She struggled a lot with that during high school, you know?'

'Really? She seems so confident.'

'Well, she really wasn't back in the day. If you think she can be rude now, she was way worse back then. She just struggled I guess. But back then, I didn't understand why she was so mean and rude all the time.'

'Do you understand now?'

'I guess. Her parents didn't accept her sexuality. They were really religious and I heard her mom kicked her out.'

'What? They just kicked her out?'

'Apparently. I never heard the story from Santana herself so I don't really know, but she did leave her house and moved into her cousin's house for a couple of weeks. After graduation she moved to Chicago.'

'That's so sad.'

'I know. And she had some problems too with her back then girlfriend. They always seemed inseparable, and one day some people saw them fighting. Her girlfriend, Jenna, then left and Santana cried. She cried in front of people. After that she was never the same. She had lost her girlfriend and her whole family.'

'I can't even imagine how that would feel.'

'I know. When she moved, I didn't hear from her in four years. And then one day, I saw her in a coffee house and we started chatting.'

'Oh wow. She has gone through so much.'

'Yeah. I don't know the whole story, maybe you should ask her yourself.'

'I don't know. I don't really know that much about her. She's a mystery.'

'Some girls are closed off, to make sure nobody gets close enough to hurt them.'

Quinn really was the smartest girl that Brittany ever knew.

'Britt, I need to go. See you in two days.'

'Yeah, bye.'

Quinn hung up and Brittany was left with a queasy feel. Santana's story was heavy and Brittany fell mostly sorry for her. Nobody deserves to be thrown out of his or her house. Brittany desperately wanted to hear Santana's side of the whole story, but Santana needed to tell the story on her own terms. She wouldn't pressure Santana into telling her history.

'Brittany?'

She turned around and saw Santana.

'Hi.'

'What are you doing?'

'I was calling Quinn. She wanted a heads-up. They're arriving the day after tomorrow.'

'Wait, what? Quinn is coming here?'

'Yeah, didn't I tell you?'

Santana looked shocked. Did Brittany really not tell her that all of her friends were coming?

'No, what the hell are you talking about, Britt?'

The blonde was happy that the nickname of last night had stuck.

'Yeah. A lot of my and Kitty's friends are coming for the wedding. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Marley and Puck.'

'Wait, what? Do you mean Noah Puckerman?'

'Yeah. Do you know him?'

'Yes. I went to school with that guy. He was basically my best friend.' Brittany just laughed.

The fact that Quinn and Puck went to the same school had slipped Brittany's mind. She did however understand that Puck and Santana were best friends. They seemed to share some characteristics. Puck was basically a man-whore. He felt the need to talk to anyone who had boobs, including high school students, which was quite creepy. At home, he worked as a bartender in some sleazy bar.

They always went there to wait until Puck was finished with his shift, and he would always slip them free drinks. His big plan was to open up a pool cleaning business, but there weren't enough pools to keep him in business. So he ended up bartending, which he loves. He gets paid to serve pretty ladies drinks, so you don't hear him complain very often.

'Who are the rest of your friends that are coming?'

Brittany thought. 'Quinn, but you already know her.'

Santana nodded.

'Then Puck, who is now a bartender by the way.'

Santana burst out in laughter.

'Oh man. That's so Puck. You can practically see him handing free drinks to every pretty girl he sees, to then get yelled at by his boss because he's not supposed to do that.'

Brittany laughed. 'Yeah, he does that like every night.'

'Noah Puckerman. I haven't seen him since high school.'

'That's a long time.'

'I know. I meant to keep contact but you know how it is, out of eye, out of heart.'

Santana was looking awkward to her shoes, like she was ashamed of something.

'And then we have Rachel and Kurt.'

'Quinn told me about them once. She choked on Broadway and he's a designer, right?'

'Yes, but you better not tell Rachel that you know that she choke on Broadway. She doesn't like to be reminded. And don't let Kurt give you an outfit to wear. You would just end up wearing feathers and studs.'

'Noted.' Santana laughed.

'And then Marley, my best friend since high school, she's a lawyer.'

'Cool. And those are the only ones, right?'

'No, then you also have Mercedes. She works with Rachel in a local singing bar.'

'Okay, so Mercedes, Puck, Marley, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn, right?'

'Yes.'

Suddenly Santana stepped closer and Brittany was surprised. They were now in kissing distance and she wondered what had made Santana step in. Suddenly she raised her arm and she reached out for Brittany's neck. Right, the hickey. Her finger grazed over the love mark and Brittany's breath hitched. She took her bottom lip between her lips as Santana kept grazing over the hickey.

'I got you good.'

Santana whispered and her breath reverbed between both their lips. Santana's eyes finally met Brittany's blue ones. Santana's eyes were a darker shade of brown than normal, and Brittany fell even deeper than normal into them. Santana's eyes suddenly flickered to her lips and so did Brittany's. Brittany swallowed, because she could feel that Santana could lean in any time, and she desperately hoped that she would. Both of their eyes met each other again, but nobody made the first move. Santana's eyes flickered one more time to Brittany's lips and Brittany thought she was about to close the distance, until they heard Kitty calling them.

'Ew, get a room.'

Santana backed away faster than light, and her face flushed, and so did Brittany's face.

'Perhaps we should get some breakfast.'

Brittany finally spoke.

The both of them went to catch some breakfast. They came across Brittany's dad and talked some time with him about the wedding. After that they met with Susan, who was whining that all of the food had already been eaten and she didn't know who did it. Santana's face went pale. She had 'stolen' all the food yesterday evening. She quickly offered to go to the store.

'That's nice, Santana, but I'm sure you two have better things to do.'

'No, I'll help Susan. It would be my pleasure. I'm sure we'll amuse ourselves shopping.'

Santana gave Brittany a quick poke in her stomach and Brittany gasped. She wasn't expecting that.

'Yeah mom, no problem, we'll do it.'

'Both of you are like send-from-God.'

Santana laughed.

'I can assure you that I'm born on earth, Susan.'

After that they made some small talk and then left. They suddenly saw Sam, he was calling with his phone. He turned around slowly so he could almost see them.

Suddenly Santana stopped in her tracks and spin Brittany around. Once again they were in kissing distance, but this time, Santana didn't hesitate and leaned in immediately.

Her lips met with Santana's plumb ones. Brittany was too surprised to move, but suddenly fell Santana's lips move against her own, and she started kissing back. Brittany's eyes fluttered close. One of Santana's hands was tracing on her back as the other tangled into blond hair.

What was happening? The kiss now was more intense than ever before and Brittany didn't know how to feel. Santana was slowly sucking on Brittany's bottom lip and Brittany whimpered against her lips. Santana heard that and she smiled a little into the kiss. Santana suddenly turned her head, deciding to deepen the kiss. Brittany felt a tongue against her bottom lip and opened up immediately. Her mind was frozen and all she could feel was Santana. All of her senses were guided at Santana. All she could smell was Santana. All she could taste was Santana and in her mind she saw Santana's deep, beautiful eyes. Everything was Santana as their tongues struggled for dominance. Santana won, but Brittany didn't even care.

Her hands were roaming in her hair and slowly stroking her neck. Santana's smelled like sweet chocolate and it was almost intoxicating. Santana's hand was now stroking Brittany's jawline as she deepens the kiss even more. Their tongues still roaming around, but after a couple of seconds more, they had to let go because they needed air. Brittany wanted to keep her eyes close for just a second more, to process what had just happened, but she felt Santana's gaze on her closed eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open again and she gasped at Santana's intense eyes on her.

She suddenly stepped slightly away.

'Looks like he saw us.' Santana said as she slightly tilted her head towards Sam. He was staring at the ground but his jaw was clenched.

'Yeah.'

Brittany said. The fact that Santana said that just reminded her that this was all a game. She was stupid to believe that Santana had any other motive than making Sam jealous. She probably flirted with anyone and Brittany was being stupid to think that she was special in some way.

After that, they fell into silence as they walked towards the car, with a grocery list and money from Susan.

'Should I drive?' Santana asked.

'No, it's okay. I'll do it.' Brittany stated. It was her mom's jeep, and it wasn't that she didn't trust Santana; it was still her mother's car.

It was a forty-minute drive and they were both still silent. They made some small talk and then finally arrived at the supermarket.

'I know this awesome game. Can we please play it, Santana?' Brittany asked.

Santana didn't seem too eager to play. 'What is it?'

'All right, so we need to get all of these groceries. We split the grocery list in two, split the money in two. We then race to see who's the first to get all of their groceries, pay them, and put them in the car.'

Santana still looked a little skeptical.

'And what do I get when I win?'

'If I win, you'll give me a massage. And if you win, I'll give you a massage.'

Brittany's shoulders had been sore from sleeping on the bed. It wasn't a great bed, so her shoulders and back were aching. She could really use a massage.

'Fine. But you do know that I'm super competitive and you'll probably be giving me a massage right?'

'We'll see about that.'

They split the grocery list and finally Brittany handed Santana a fifty-dollar bill.

'All right. Let's do this.'

Brittany stopped herself from squealing because she was sure that Santana would have laughed at her if she did.

'Three, two, one.'

Brittany, who was way to eager to win this game, started running towards the supermarket. Santana on the other hand, didn't seem so eager. She grunted loud, but then realized that she also really wanted to win, even if it meant humiliating herself in front of a lot of random people. Brittany grabbed a shopping cart and started pushing it. Suddenly she saw Santana come past her, as she was standing on the edge of the shopping cart. That way Santana didn't need to run, and she could just let the shopping cart roll her.

_Damnit_. Brittany thought to herself as she did the same.

'Get ready to massage me, Britt-Britt.'

Santana yelled at her and she winked. Whatever Brittany did, she couldn't let Santana win this. She knew that if the brunette won this, she would never hear the end of it. It would hunt her down to her final day. So Brittany started running even faster as she grabbed item after item.

She didn't see Santana for a while, and now Brittany only needed one more thing from her list. A box of Oreos, which seems like an easy job, but seriously, at that moment she realized how many brands of cookies there were. Cookies with chocolate, cookies without chocolate, cookies with raisins, diet cookies, etc. But the worst part was that they weren't even organized. The cookies were everywhere and Brittany was lost. In the corner of her eye she suddenly saw Santana, who seemed to have all of her items and was running towards the cash registers.

Suddenly Brittany saw the blue box right above some dinosaur cookies. She grabbed the box and started running towards the cash registers. Santana was already waiting in line for a while now, as there was only one lady in front of her. Brittany quickly chose a line and was waiting impatiently. At this rate, she sure would lose. Suddenly she heard a woman's voice going through the speakers.

'We will now open the cash register number five.'

Brittany looked around and started running towards the just opened number five. She quickly started loading her stuff onto the roller. Santana however was still waiting on the old lady, who was trying to pay.

'That'll be 45,67 dollars please.'

Brittany pushed the fifty-dollar bill inside the open hand of the cashier and her eyes shifted to Santana. The old lady was now slowly wheeling her shopping cart away as Santana was impatiently giving her a death glare. Brittany pushed her shopping cart out of the store and started racing towards the car.

She loaded the items into the trunk as she heard Santana after her. Brittany threw in the Oreos, the final item, just when Santana arrived at the car. Brittany immediately started cheering loud and threw her hands in the air. Santana on the other hand was cursing words that made some children look up.

'I won!'

'You only won because that old lady in front of me had decided to pay with all pennies. I swear, I wanted to pay for her, just to end the pain.'

Brittany laughed. Santana was one of those people who would never admit their defeat.

'That's one massage for me.' Brittany poked Santana in her stomach.

Santana gasped, but then laughed back.

'Fine. I'll give it tonight, okay?'

'Okay.'

The rest of the day, they spend sitting on the beach, talking with Ryder, Kitty, Tina and Mike, Sam was nowhere to be seen. They talked about the wedding and their friends and before they knew it, it was dinnertime. Susan told them that Sam had already eaten dinner earlier, so they just ate with the six of them. They shared a couple bottles of wine, and once again Brittany was buzzed. She was talking with Mike about dancing, when suddenly she fell a hot breath on her ear. She inhaled Santana's scent.

'Are you ready for your massage?'

Santana whispered in the blonde's ear, and her breath hitched. She was doing it again. Teasing and flirting with her in public, knowing that she would blush. And she did indeed. She nodded slightly.

'Hey, Brittany, is that a hickey on your neck?'

Kitty suddenly asked. Oh, crap. Brittany had totally forgotten about that hickey. Brittany blushed even more and was giving her plate a death glare. Santana simply shrugged.

'Yes, that's a hickey. Can you blame me though? If this hot girl was your girlfriend, I'm sure you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself either. I'm not ashamed to admit it.'

Brittany's mouth fell open, and so did the mouths of the rest of the group. Did Santana just brag about their non-existing sex-life? Yes, she did. Santana leaned over and placed a small kiss on Brittany's cheek.

'Can we now go to sleep, Britt-Britt? That bath you promised me is waiting for us?'

Mike's mouth fell even more open and Tina's eyes went wide. Brittany couldn't decline now before it became suspicious, but she know that if they left now, the whole group would 'know' that they were going to have sex. Brittany just decided to play the game along and she beamed at Santana.

'Let's go, honey.'

She placed a quick peck on Santana's lips.

'See you tomorrow guys.'

The whole group was still flabbergasted at what just happened but Kitty managed to get a bye out. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and she pulled her along to their room.

'So do you want your massage right now?' Santana asked as they were back in their room.

Brittany suddenly fell nervous. Maybe she didn't think this all the way through.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Okay, lay on the bed and get in your bra.'

Brittany gasped. In her bra?

'What do you mean?'

'Britt, you won, I'm going to do this the right way. I'm going to get some lotion. Look, don't worry, I'm not a perv. I won't look at your boobs or anything, I promise. Just lay on your stomach and that way I can't even see them. Brittany seriously didn't think this through. Santana's hands on her bare back seemed a little too intimidate than she first intended, but then she fell her sore shoulders and how bad she really wanted the massage.

'I'm going to get some lotion. Just relax and lay down, Brittany.'

Santana motioned her head to the bed and then she left the bedroom. Brittany undressed herself until her bra and lay on the bed. Santana reentered the room and was holding indeed a bottle of body lotion.

'Just relax.'

She sat next to Brittany and grabbed the bottle.

'This is going to be a little cold.'

Brittany was nervous, as she lay there, half-naked. Suddenly she felt the cold liquid on her upper back. But she didn't have a long time to get used to the cold, when Santana's warm, soft hands replaced the cold. She started slowly rubbing the lotion all over her upper back and her shoulders. She was gently, but at the same time, she pushed hard enough to get all of the tension out of her muscles. Santana's hands felt so good and she kept massaging the blonde for some more minutes.

The tension finally left Brittany's shoulders, and before she could stop herself she moaned. It was a soft, but hearable moan, and since there wasn't any noise other than their breathing, Santana had heard it. Brittany immediately flushed. She had just moaned. Brittany was praying that Santana didn't hear it, and that she wouldn't make a remark about it, but of course, that was just false hope.

'I didn't even know I was THAT good.'

She said and the emphasized the that part of the sentence. Suddenly Santana's hands roamed lower, first slowly grazing over Brittany's red bra, and then grazing over her waistline and ending on her tailbone. She kept massaging her under back, and that just seemed way more intimate than before.

Santana's hands kept inching closer to her ass and she would touch it for a mere second, probably pretending that it was an accident, but Brittany knew better. Brittany felt herself getting turned on, with every touch of Santana's hands on her back, certainly when she was stroking her waistline. It would normally tickle, but there was a noticeable tension in the room, so Brittany didn't laugh. Brittany almost moaned again, but stopped herself right in time. But she was now getting so turned on, that it was almost embarrassing. Brittany decided to stop this before things got out of hand even more.

'Thank you Santana.' She said firmly, indicating that the brunette should stop.

'You're welcome.'

Santana said, but Brittany noticed an undertone of disappointment. Was she disappointed? Santana suddenly left for the bathroom and left Brittany behind, confused. She changed again into her pajamas and slipped into the bed. She turned her back to the bathroom, and Santana and tried to sleep. Santana slipped into the bed a couple of minutes later in.

'Goodnight Britt-Britt.'

'Goodnight.'

* * *

**So did you like it? :)**

**My Twitter: NayaPLL**

**Ps: Ryan is an ass for saying that Brittany isn't capable of an emotional relationship. Not going to say more about it. He's an ass, don't believe a word that he says.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes and all the reviews :) Super fast update for you. It has been two days since I updated last so I hope that's quickly enough for you. About the POV of the story: It is Brittany, and it'll probably stay that way for a while. So sorry to all those people that asked a Santana's POV, but I just don't see it happening. The whole idea of this fic is wondering if it's real or just an act and if I write a Santana POV chapter, it would totally destroy it :) About the grammatical errors: I'm so sorry if there are, which I'm sure of. I'm Belgian so I don't speak English and I always end up updating after 11 PM and I'm always too tired to see any grammatical errors. Please bare with me :) Now after an awful long A/N, Enjoy :) **

* * *

Brittany woke up and Santana was already up. The both of them grabbed breakfast, and once again Santana acted like nothing had happened. They were acting like friends, but every time they saw Sam, Santana would step a little closer to Brittany, or grab her hand, or place kisses on her cheek, or on her lips. Brittany sure as hell didn't mind those endearments, but she noticed that she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't real.

It was just an act, and Brittany was afraid that that would slip her mind. The both of them made a walk and decided to clean up the room. Santana wasn't the cleanest girl, and their room was already a mess.

'Could you maybe help clean?'

Brittany asked. Santana was lying in the bed, staring at her phone.

'Nah.'

'What?'

Santana shrugged. 'Don't feel like cleaning.'

'San, could you please help? This place is a mess, the mess is mostly yours.'

'One: This place isn't that messy. Two: No, not everything from the mess is yours. That's your red bra lying there on the floor.'

_Damn you Santana. _Brittany flushed when she did indeed notice her bra on the floor. She normally wasn't the girl to throw around her underwear and this was embarrassing.

'Just help, Santana, it won't take that long.'

'Britt, I don't really feel like cleaning okay? I'll do it some other time.'

_Damnit. _How was she supposed to convince Santana? Santana hadn't even looked at Brittany ever since she asked her to help. Then it hit Brittany. She jumped right next to Santana on the bed, and Santana looked up.

'Please, Santana? It would really mean a lot to me if you help me now.'

Brittany said, as she started pouting.

'Oh no, Britt. No way that you're pouting for this. Hot girls pouting is my weakness.'

Did Santana just call her a hot girl? She sure as hell didn't mind. Brittany kept pouting and setting up her best puppy-eyes.

'Please, San?'

'Fine.' Santana groaned loudly as she stepped off the bed.

'Thanks, San, you're really the best.'

'As long as you know it.' Santana answered and she winked.

After they cleaned the room, they lay down on the bed again, worn out after cleaning. Brittany looked over at Santana.

'You know what's funny?'

Santana's eyebrows rose. 'Enlighten me.' She answered.

'The fact that you're already whipped and we're not even dating.'

Santana's mouth fell open.

'I'm so not whipped, stop it.'

'You so are, San. You cleaned the room and all that I had to do was pout.' Brittany gave Santana a little poke in her stomach.

'Whatever. I'm not whipped. Santana Diabla Lopez doesn't do whipped.'

'Well, you do, apparently.' Brittany winked.

'Damn you, Brittany Susan Pierce. You're going to be my death one day.'

Brittany didn't really know how to properly answer that. It just seemed a weird comment from Santana. That was the deal with Santana. She confused Brittany. She was mysterious and secretive. Every time she would discover something new about the girl, this whole new side of her rose to the surface, and Brittany wondered who the real Santana was. From her experience, tough, badass girls like Santana were always hurting inside. They were tough against other people to keep their own feelings protected. People who are kind, set themselves vulnerable for people to hurt them, and Santana did the exact opposite, at least that's how it seemed to Brittany. Brittany however could be totally wrong about the girl.

'So what do you want to do today?' Santana broke the silence.

'The weather isn't that good, so maybe we could bake something?'

'Do you want to bake?'

'Yeah, do you want to?'

'I've never baked actually.'

'What? How is there still a twenty-year old woman on this planet that hasn't baked in her whole life?'

'Britt, I can assure you, there is a lot of women who couldn't bake to save their life.'

'But no women that I know. So, it's settled then, we'll bake an apple pie today.'

'Okay.'

The both of them lay in silence for another half an hour, both of them too lazy to move. The weather wasn't that great to go outside, so they could just sit the whole day inside. The whole sky was filled with dark, grey clouds that were pretty depressing.

Brittany nudged Santana to get up. If they were going to bake a cake today, they better do it now.

'Come on.'

Santana grunted loud but did stand up. The both of them went to the family house. All of the food was there and frankly, Brittany was too lazy to carry all the food back. There wasn't anyone else in the house, so they could do whatever they want.

'Okay, since I've never done this, you're going to have to talk me through this.'

Santana seemed nervous, which was weird, because all they were going to do was bake a freaking pie.

'First, you collect all your ingredients.'

'And those are?'

'San, let me think. It has been a while since I baked. I used to do it all the time back in high school. I would bring it to school almost week. My friends sometimes called me the pie girl.'

'You brought a pie with you to school?'

'Yeah. Teachers loved it too, you know? I would always get better grades, which I didn't say no to.'

Santana just laughed.

'The ingredients?'

Santana looked at Brittany with a questioning look.

'Right, so we need four eggs, 250 grams of sugar, 250 grams of flour and 250 grams of butter.'

'Okay, I'll weigh them.'

Brittany was weighing the flour and Santana was weighing the sugar.

'Hey San. Look over here.'

Santana turned around to see what Brittany was talking about, but a big cloud of white flour blocked her view. Brittany, who was holding flour in her hand, had blown into it and now Brittany was all under. Brittany started laughing hysterically.

'Oh no, you didn't Britt.' Santana grabbed the bowl with the flower and grabbed a full hand. She then threw it all over Brittany's blonde hair and Brittany gasped.

'That was so much more than I did to you.'

'You don't mess with Santana Lopez, I told you.'

'Oh is that right?'

Brittany grabbed an egg from the table and broke it in quick succession on Santana's hair. Santana started screaming her longs out with disgust. She then cursed some more as she took the eggshells out of her hair.

'You just crossed a line, Brittany.'

Santana had a half smirk on her face, but it didn't impress Brittany. After all, her whole face was covered in white flour, and now there was egg dripping from her hair. Santana grabbed some eggs and started chasing Brittany. Brittany, who had already seen through Santana's whole plan, ran scared away, almost like a deer that had just seen a lion. But Brittany didn't have much to run to. After all, they were in the kitchen and the only place Brittany could ran to, was the living room. Santana blocked the door, so she was forced to stay inside. Santana immediately gave chase to Brittany.

'You can run, but you can't hide.' Santana yelled after her and they were both hysterically laughing. Brittany was now stuck. She was standing behind the sofa and Santana was at the other side. Whenever Santana would move, Brittany would move into the other direction.

Santana was holding two eggs in her hands, and Brittany was scared. She knew that she had started this whole 'fight' but the thought of eggs on her hair really didn't appeal to Brittany. The eye contact between the girls was intense, as both of them tried to stare to other one away. Even though the egg was still dripping from her hair, Santana never looked hotter.

Her eyes were wild and Santana chasing her was turning on Brittany. Blame it on her dry spell, blame it on Santana's teasing, blame it on whatever you want, Brittany was still dying to kiss Santana. She unconsciously licked her lips, the universal sign for _I want to kiss you_, as Santana kept staring at her.

'All right, Britt, let's make a deal.'

'What do you mean?'

'You egged me once, now I can egg you three times back.'

'What? That's not even fair.'

'Hey, the world in unfair, deal with it.'

'You can egg me once.'

'Twice.'

'Once.' This once-twice-game went on for a little while, until Santana finally gave in.

'Fine. Once.'

Brittany slowly shifted closer to Santana. Until they were close enough, Brittany's eyes met with Santana's. The intense eye contact was back and their faces were in kissing distance. Santana slowly raised the egg just above Brittany's head.

'Are you ready?'

Santana smirked. She was enjoying this way too much than she should be. Brittany slowly nodded. She took a big swallow and her eyes shifted to the egg that was dangling above her head. She closed her eyes. She heard a loud crack on her head and felt the egg spread over her hair. The cold, thick liquid spread over her blonde hair. It was horrible. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Santana was even closer to her, smirking.

'Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?'

She whispered against Brittany's lips.

'Yes it is.'

Santana suddenly started stroking in Brittany's hair that now was covered in the yellow liquid. Brittany did the same and started stroking Santana's long hair. She first stroked her hair and then traced her jawline. Brittany fell herself sink into those eyes and her eyes flickered quickly to the brunette's lips. Brittany caught Santana also staring at her lips and that confirmed Brittany's earlier thought. Santana wanted to kiss her too, right?

When people stare at your lips they want to kiss you, don't they? Brittany surely hoped that she was right, because the next moment, she leaned in and captured Santana's lips between her own.

Santana gasped as Brittany's tongue ran along her bottom lip. Santana did offer her access, and Brittany's tongue dove into the other girl's mouth. Brittany couldn't control herself and moaned into Santana's mouth. And she hoped that Santana hadn't heard it. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Brittany won this time. Brittany's hands tangled into Santana's hair that now was hard because of the egg. With her other hand, she pushed Santana's hips closer to her. Santana's hands were hanging next to her body, but then she raised one hand and placed it on her back. Just like last time they kissed, all Brittany could feel was Santana. Santana was everywhere and everything.

'Get a room.'

Brittany suddenly heard. She pulled away from Santana as she recognized that it was in fact Kitty who had yelled at them. Brittany immediately flushed, knowing that they had been caught. Kitty entered with Tina behind her.

'I'll kiss my girlfriend when I want, thank you.' Santana spoke.

'Ugh, whatever. What are you guys doing anyway?'

'Baking an apple pie. Do you guys want to help?'

Brittany would rather be alone with Santana, but it felt rude to not ask the girls to join them.

'Sounds cool.' Tina said.

Kitty grunted loud. 'Ew, baking sucks. But there isn't anything better to do at this joint.'

'Where are Mike and Ryder?'

'They're going surfing with Sam. The waves are crazy. I don't even dare to go for a swim right now.' Tina said.

'They'll be fine. They've done enough surfing in their life.'

'Okay, we might want to finish the cake.'

Everybody nodded and they finished the cake. They put it in the oven and Brittany grabbed the bowl. She started licking it out.

'Britt, what do you think you're doing?'

'San, everyone knows that this is the best part of the pie, even better than the pie itself.'

'Really? You could share.'

The both of them ate the dough until their stomach hurt.

'Ugh. That was the worst idea ever, Britt. My stomach hurts so much. I feel like I'm going to throw up.' Santana whined.

The both of them were lying on the sofa. Kitty and Tina were sitting across from them. The girls spend the rest of the day lying on the couch. The both of them had already showered, but so far they hadn't been alone since their kiss. They spend the day eating pie and painting each other nails.

Santana was still flirting with her, but did seem to hold back a little more than usual. Before they realized it, it was already dinnertime. Sam, Ryder and Mike joined them again for dinner. They bought some pizzas and they were sharing. They were hanging out in their house and watching Jersey Shore. Sam tried to imitate Pauly D, and it wasn't a bad imitation.

After the pizza's, the guys decided to play videogames. Brittany was never a big fan of videogames, but Santana did seem to be. She joined the guys for a game of Black Ops II. First, Brittany wasn't paying that much attention to the guys. She was talking with Tina about some old times. But after a while, she got interested to see if Santana was any good at the game.

Apparently Santana wasn't just good, she was amazing. Not only did she have 53 kills and 6 deaths, but also way better than Sam, Ryder and Mike. Sam had been cursing for a while now under his breath, and Santana didn't seem to slow down. Brittany sat behind Santana so that Santana was sitting between her legs. When the game was over, Brittany couldn't hold her curiosity.

'I didn't know you were a gamer.'

Santana flushed. 'I'm not a gamer, I just like games, you know, sometimes, but not that often.'

Mike spoke. 'If you're not a gamer, then I'm not Asian.'

Brittany laughed. It was cute that Santana was ashamed of the fact that she was a gamer.

'You don't have to be embarrassed. Nerds are cool.'

'Nerds are certainly not cool. And I'm not a nerd. I used to play way more than I do right now. Games are just fun okay? And yeah, I'm amazing at them.'

'So what games do you like?'

'Call of Duty is okay, I guess. Skyrim, Battlefield, Mass Effect III. I don't know.'

'You're cute when you're nerdy.'

'I'm not a nerd.' Santana flushed.

'You so are, but it's okay, I like it.' Brittany winked and left Santana alone, since the game was starting again.

Santana and the boys kept gaming until it was eleven-thirty. Everybody was worn out and they decided to call it a night. Brittany was suddenly nervous. It will be the first time that they're back alone since their kiss. All that Brittany wanted to do now was kiss her more and more. Brittany ached for Santana. The brunette was like an itch she just couldn't scratch and whenever she would rub it, the need for her only grew bigger. Santana followed Brittany into the room and all the she wanted to do was turn around, push her against the door and kiss her until they were both out of breath. Santana closed the door behind her and now they were finally alone.

Santana's eyes met with Brittany's. Brittany couldn't hold herself any longer. Ever since their last kiss, all Brittany could think about was Santana's lips. Santana's lips on her own to be precise. She lunged herself at Santana, and closed her eyes. But her lips didn't touch Santana's. She felt a soft hand on her stomach pushing her softly away. She opened her eyes and saw Santana staring at her.

'Brittany, we need to talk.'

Brittany's heart sank to her stomach. This didn't promise anything good.

'What do you mean?' Brittany asked quietly.

'Brittany, I thought you knew the rules.' Santana raised her hands in her hair annoyed.

'What rules? Santana, what are you talking about?'

'What do you think, Brittany? This, I'm talking about all of this.'

Santana was gesturing between the both of them, indicating something.

'I still don't understand.'

Santana started pacing up and down in the room.

'That all of that, all the kissing and flirting wasn't real, it was all an act.'

'But I do understand that.' Brittany tried.

Santana snorted. 'Is that so? Why did you kiss me then? Back when we were baking and now you were going to kiss me again? What is that all about, huh?'

Brittany stared at the ground. Honestly she couldn't even answer this, even if she wanted to.

'I – ' Brittany tried but Santana didn't let her.

'Don't Brittany. I don't want to know. If just know that this needs to end. If you can't separate what happens outside there and behind closed doors, then this can't work out properly.'

'I can separate it.' Brittany whispered.

'Good, because you called me here to get Sam back and now you're trying to kiss me? Seriously, Brittany?' Santana got angrier and angrier by the minute.

'I think you should take a good hard look at your feelings, that's what I'm thinking.' Santana sneered. That comment crossed a line.

'I can handle my own feelings good enough, thank you Santana. I didn't ask your opinion, did I?' Brittany bit back.

'No, you didn't. But if you keep this up, you're never going to get Sam back and isn't that all you want? A happy perfect life with Vagina Lips? Isn't that why you pay me?'

'You don't even know anything about Sam, so shut up, Santana.'

'I know enough. He cheated on you, Brittany. When are you going to see that? He cheated on you and now has a kid with another girl.'

Brittany gasped. Santana's words cut into her like knifes. How did she even know about Sam and the girl?

'Yeah, Quinn told me. I suggest we just keep up what we have been doing for the past couple of days, because I'm telling you, Sam is deadly jealous. So keep your hands to yourself when we're alone. That would make this whole situation a lot more easier.'

'Why do you even care? It didn't seem like you hated the fact that I kissed you?'

'Seriously, Brittany? What did you expect? You're a hot girl, what was I supposed to do? Slap you because you kissed me? I have feelings too, you know?'

'What do you mean by that?' Did Santana just admit that she had feelings for her? Or was she once again picking up on wrong signals? Brittany didn't even know anymore with this girl.

'Just forget that I said anything, okay? Can you do that, or is it too damn hard? Just like you couldn't remember that all the flirting was all just an act? That you thought that you could kiss me whenever you want, whenever it pleases you, your highness? That I was some sick puppet you could use to make your ex jealous and then kiss on the side too?' Santana yelled back, trying to make Brittany forget her last words.

'Isn't that first part your so-called-job? "Helping" people? Am I wrong? You get paid to do this. So in the future, you might want to keep your opinions to yourself, because I don't want to know them.'

'Fine.' Santana bit back and ran away to the bathroom.

And that was the end of their first fight. Brittany climbed in her bed as tears started rolling down her face. The intensity of fights always made her cry and this one wasn't an exception. Brittany fell asleep quickly and she didn't even hear Santana apologizing softly to the blonde.

* * *

**Did you like it? :)**

**Congrats on HeMo btw for her pregnancy. Not sure what this means for the Brittana followers but if you need my opinion, you could always check out my twitter NayaPLL :) Please review and Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey :) New update. Took me a few days longer than normal for writing this chapter, but I was looking for a beta, and I've found one, so thank you Jenny aka AffinityFrequency for beta'ing my story. I freaked out when I hit 100 reviews so thank you all :) I hope you like it. **

* * *

Brittany woke up, with Santana still sleeping next to her. Her breathing was soft and even, so it seemed that the brunette was still in a deep slumber. Brittany tiredly made the decision to go for a run. At home she would run two times a week, at the least, but she doesn't have the time to run here. She got up, silently picking up her running shoes. Whenever she went running, she cleared her mind, and Santana had been right— she really needed to think.

Brittany slipped into her pink running shoes Sam gave to her the past year. He bought them for her birthday after hearing her mention that she wanted to run more. He had drawn a little heart on the side of the right and left shoe. That way, my heart is always with you when you're running, he had said.

Sam was a frequent runner. He would go running three or even four times in a week, and you could tell. His body was rock-hard. He had abs with which you could literally cut glass. But sometimes Sam's obsession with health would annoy her. He would only eat healthy food. Brittany couldn't even remember the last time when he ate a burger or even a French fry.

She jumped upright from the bed, gave Santana one more glance and was out of the door. She put her headphones in, and immediately the music from her 'Running' playlist filled her head. It was a playlist with all remixes and dubstep. Normally she never really liked that kind of music, but whenever she was running, she needed it. The strong beat of the songs kept her motivated. She started running as the beat began. Normally running would clear her mind, and all she could do was feel the music and let her legs go.

But not this time, there was just too much to think about right now. Her thoughts immediately went to Santana. Her words had continuously played through her mind last night. Was she right? Had she really used her like a puppet? Because if there was one thing she didn't want, it was that. That was basically the reason she hired her. Brittany could have gone out with any guy she met at some bar, but then she would feel guilty for using him to make Sam jealous. Santana had seemed like the best solution. But Brittany didn't plan on being attracted to her. Of course she had noticed that the girl was hot and she was bisexual, so the fact that Santana was a girl wasn't a problem, but this kind of attraction was getting out of hand. Santana was this itch that Brittany couldn't scratch, and with every kiss that they shared, every touch and every glance, the itch got stronger.

And then there was Sam. Sam Evans. Brittany honestly didn't know how to think of him anymore. The love of her life? The guy who cheated on her? The guy who made her happier than anyone ever had before? Her best friend who she happened to fall for? And then there was this one question that kept coming to mind. Did she want him back? First, when she started the whole Santana-plan, she really wanted him back. She would have done everything to get him back. Including hiring someone to make him jealous, but now she knows the truth. He cheated on her. And Brittany just couldn't let that go. Yes, he was drunk, but being intoxicated shouldn't give be a go-ahead for cheating.

Then it hit Brittany. It wasn't that Sam cheated while he was drunk, because she maybe could forgive that, but it was the fact that that girl was pregnant and Sam ran from the truth. He was a coward. He ran away, just like a scared twelve-year-old boy. And in doing so he broke Brittany's heart without her even understanding. Those are the worst break-ups— the ones where you don't even realize what you've done wrong. The ones where you're feel yourself hanging on, just because you don't know the truth. You can't find closure, just because you don't understand. And until you understand, it will always haunt you. That's how Brittany felt about Sam, but now that she does know the truth, she doubts whether she really wants him back or not.

But closing the door on him now, making the decision that she never wants anything more to do with him, is something she is certainly not ready for. Her heart still skips a beat when she thinks of the times they had together. Suddenly she saw in the distance a tall blond running towards her. Oh no, please don't let it be Sam. It was too early to deal with him, and the last time they were alone, Sam had admitted to all of his mistakes concerning the trip to New York. Brittany slowed her running down when she saw that it was indeed Sam who was running closer. He didn't seem to notice her until they were only a few meters apart.

'Hi.' Sam's green eyes met with Brittany's. Oh, how she had missed his eyes.

He was wearing a pair of loose green shorts, without a T-shirt. He was tanned from surfing and his abs were still there. Brittany tried to control her leering, but she couldn't look away from the layer of thin sweat that covered his chest and his abs.

'Hi.' Brittany huffed back, a little out of breath from running.

'So, how have you been?' Sam asked back, a little hesitant.

'Great. How have you been?'

'Not so good. I've let the girl of my dreams slip away and now she's with someone else.'

'Sam, I'm sorry.'

'Brittany, don't. You're not the one who needs to apologize here. I screwed up. You did absolutely nothing wrong, so please don't apologize for moving on. I get it. It's my own fault.'

Brittany certainly did not know how to answer to that. Part of her felt guilty for rubbing her thing with Santana in his face, but another part of her reminded her that he deserved it.

'So you're running again?' Sam decided to suddenly change the subject.

'Yeah, I haven't been that much lately, and I decided to get back into it.'

'Cool, it's really nice running here. We should run together maybe? Be each other's running mates? Only if you want to.'

Brittany did miss Sam, so it seemed like a good idea.

'Good idea.'

'The rest of the group is arriving today, right?' Sam said.

'Yeah, do you know when they're arriving?'

'I think at 12 PM, so they'll be here for lunch.'

'Aw good. I've missed them.'

'Yeah, me too. It'll be fun to see them again. And Santana can meet your friends, right?'

'She actually knows Quinn and Puck from high school, so it won't be that big of a deal.'

'I bet she'll fit right in.'

'She'll be okay.'

'She's cool.'

'She really is.' Brittany desperately wanted to change the subject. Talking with Sam about Santana was just awkward, certainly with her feeling so confused about the both of them lately.

'She's way too good at videogames than a girl should be.'

'That's rude. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she can't play games.'

Sam laughed. 'It's not like you were ever good in games, babe.'

Brittany's heart sank and Sam's face dropped. He just realized what he said, what he called her; he blushed and was now staring awkwardly at the ground. The tension could be cut with a knife.

'Sorry, Brittany, it just slipped out.'

'It's okay, Sam. I get it. It was automatic.'

'Brittany?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, what is it?'

'You can totally say no, not a single problem, but I was wondering if you would, maybe, I don't know, hang out with me?'

Sam fidgeted nervously with his hands.

'Like a date?' Brittany asked confused.

'No, I mean, yes, maybe.' Sam stuttered.

'But it's not a date if you don't want to. I just miss talking to you. You're still my best friend and I really miss you. I thought we could maybe catch up with dinner and then see a movie, or something like that.'

Brittany really missed Sam too and if she was ever going to figure out if she wanted him back, she should at least give him a chance. They really should catch up, so Brittany just nodded. Sam's grin grew and his eyes flickered.

'Awesome. Tomorrow night?'

'Okay. See you then.' Brittany said.

'Cool.' Sam said before he started running again. He turned around one more time to wave at Brittany, still a big smile on his face. Brittany smiled back. Oh crap. What did she say yes to now? She just hoped that Sam wouldn't think that they were automatically getting back together now. First, they needed to work on mending their friendship.

Brittany started running again, the music in her headphones restarting. She ran for another twenty minutes and then got back to their house. She just wanted to slip into the shower, before she saw Santana, to think what she should say to the girl, but no such luck. Santana was already up and she seemed to be calling in front of the house.

'No mom, I don't want to drop by.'

Santana was pacing up and down as she was listening to what appeared to be her mom on the other end of the line.

'Well you should have thought about that before you kicked me out 8 years ago, shouldn't you? I don't have time to drop by anyways, I'm on vacation.'

Her mom seemed to be saying something.

'You're the one to talk mom.'

Suddenly Santana's eyes met with Brittany's and she flushed.

'Mom, I need to go. Bye.'

She hung up.

'Was that your mom?'

Santana nodded still staring at the ground.

'Look, Brittany, I shouldn't have said all that stuff last night, okay? Can we just forget it and be back to the way we were?' Santana looked up.

Brittany nodded. That seemed like a great idea.

'So you run?' Santana smirked at her outfit. Oh, they surely were back to normal, which meant Santana shamelessly flirting with her.

'Apparently.' Brittany agreed, pointing to her running shoes.

'So your friends are arriving today, right?'

'Yeah, at 12 PM. I'll just jump in the shower and then we can catch some breakfast.'

'Cool.'

Brittany jumped in the shower and when she got out, Santana was listening to music.

'Are you listening to Justin Bieber again?'

'Actually no, but nice try.' Santana set off her music and got up.

'Can we have breakfast now? I'm starving.'

'You must be, after all the running and everything.' Santana teased.

'Totally.'

The both of them ate breakfast together. Even though they said they would go back to normal, Brittany still felt the difference. There was more tension than there was before, and she hoped that it would soon disappear. Her attraction to the other girl however hadn't left yet. Brittany was still majorly attracted to Santana. She would catch herself staring at the brunette. Mostly at her boobs or her ass that looked amazing in those tight jeans.

'I think your friends are here.' Santana pointed outside the window. They had finished eating breakfast and they were now hanging out in the living room. Brittany looked outside and Santana was right: There were her friends. She rushed outside and immediately took Marley in a big hug. She was her best friend and she had missed the girl.

'Brittany. Long time no see.'

After they chatted for a minute, Brittany ran over to Quinn. The girl wasn't her best friend, but she was pretty darn close. She hugged her tightly.

'Hey, girl, I've missed you.' Quinn said.

'Me too.'

Brittany let go of the hug and started greeting her other friends. In the corner of her eye she saw Santana hugging Quinn.

'Well, if it isn't Santana Lopez?' She heard Puck say to Santana.

'Mister Noah Puckerman, long time no see.'

'It's been way too long, Santana.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that, but I have to admit, I've missed you.'

Puck took the smaller girl into a tight embrace. Santana's feet were now floating a little above the ground considering Puck was a little taller than her.

'Me too.' Puck whispered into Santana's ear.

The both of them stopped hugging and Puck set Santana back on her feet.

'So are you still up for the hook-ups we used to have every week?' Puck asked boldly.

'Noah, I'm gay.' Santana said while she flushed.

'Didn't stop you then, I don't see why it should stop you now.'

Brittany's fists clenched. For some reason, she was getting furious. Her eyes were fixated on the duo in front of her, who apparently shared a more intimate history than Brittany had thought. All she wanted was to jump in between the both of them and push them apart, considering they were standing way too close to each other than they should be. Puck was clearly undressing Santana with her eyes, and she didn't even seem to care.

'Except the fact that I now have a girlfriend.' Santana looked at Brittany, and smirked when she noticed the fact that the blonde was already glaring at them.

'Oh right.' Puck rushed over to Brittany and took her also in a big embrace.

'Hey Britt, how have you been?' Puck asked.

'Pretty good.'

'If your girlfriend is Santana Lopez then you're doing more than good, if I recall correctly, the sex with her is amazing.' Brittany gasped.

'Puck!' Santana gave him a shove in his stomach.

'Ouch, well I guess I deserved that one.'

'You deserved a punch to your face, but this time I'll let it pass, Puckerman.' Santana sneered.

'Come on guys. Lay off of it.' Quinn shushed the both of them.

Brittany tugged on Santana's arm to meet her friends.

'So, apparently you already know Puck.' Brittany said, not able to hold the bitterness in her voice. Santana smirked.

'Yeah, him and me go way back.'

'And you already know Quinn. So this is Rachel.'

Brittany pointed to the small girl that was wearing a knitted horse sweater.

'Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Brittany has probably told you already about me, but a small introduction can never hurt right? So, as I said, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. Yes my middle name refers to one miss Barbra Streisand.'

'I don't know who that is.'

Rachel gasped and her mouth fell open.

'How do you not know who Barbra Streisand is? I mean, do you life on another planet?'

'Not everybody cares as much about Broadway as you do, Berry.' Quinn interrupted.

'I didn't know who she was either, to be honest.' Mercedes said. Mercedes was a black girl who was wearing a t-shirt with leopard print and yellow pants. Under that outfit she wore high light-blue sneakers. It was a special outfit to say at least, but Brittany was used to it by now. She always wore clothes that didn't exactly match.

'I'm Mercedes, by the way.' Mercedes greeted Santana.

'Mercedes, I wasn't done talking.' Rachel interrupted.

'Yes you were Rachel. Hi Santana, I'm Kurt. Rachel's best friend and most days the only one who can bare with her.' Kurt said. He was wearing black jeans and a grey tight pullover.

'San, this is Marley, my best friend.' Brittany pointed at Marley, who was standing next to Kurt.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Same.' Marley said shyly. She was always known as a shy girl, ever since she dealt with bulimia when she was in high school. She claims she's over it now, but Brittany knows better. She still ate less than the rest of them and she always thinks that other people consider her fat, even though she's the skinniest girl Brittany knows.

'It's really nice meeting you all.' Santana said to the group. She still looked a little overwhelmed by meeting all the new people, but Brittany thought she was doing great.

'Can we please go get some lunch? Before I eat Berry over here.' Puck picked up Rachel by her ankles. She immediately started screaming her lungs out and kicking her feet around. Puck was just laughing and after a minute he put her back down on the ground.

The rest of the day they spent eating, hanging out in the sun, and catching up with each other. Rachel ranted to Santana for way too long. First she wanted to be polite to Brittany's friends, but after a while, she tried running away from the girl. When that didn't work anymore, she just started to ignore the other girl. Rachel however still didn't get the hint and kept talking about Barbra Streisand and Broadway and some more Barbra.

'Brittany, help me please. Rachel won't stop talking.' Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany laughed. A couple of years ago she was at the same position than Santana was. Whenever Rachel made a new friend, it seemed to her a chance to rant endlessly about her interests, that usually nobody shared, except her best friend Kurt.

'Just run away from her, that usually helps.'

'Well, I tried that, but it isn't working, so I'll just sit here with you. I hope she just stays away.'

Santana sat behind her, so Brittany was sitting between her legs. First they were pretty far away, but Santana quickly shuffled closer to close the gap between them. Suddenly Brittany's back met with Santana's stomach. The brunette's boobs pressed into her back and Brittany's breath hitched at sudden touch. Santana wrapped her arms around the girl and now her hands were tracing up and down her thighs. It was distracting to say the least. Brittany however tried again to direct her attention to her conversation with Puck, Mercedes, Ryder, and Marley. Santana's hands first trailed up and down fairly close to Brittany's knees. But over time, her hands started trailing higher and higher, and Brittany was having trouble concentrating on the conversation. Brittany thought they were still talking about celebrities, but honestly, she didn't know for sure. All she could feel was Santana's hands on her thighs, every time gliding a little higher. Her body was heating up and she was afraid that Santana would notice what kind of an effect she was having on her. Santana also placed her head on top of Brittany's shoulder, so there was no distance between the both of them. Brittany was now staring at Santana's hands, slowly stroking her bare thigh. She was getting goose bumps.

'Brittany?' Marley stared at her.

'What?' Brittany was finally out of her trance.

'I asked you if there was anything to drink here? I'm really thirsty.'

'Oh yeah sure. I'll go get some drinks.'

Brittany stood up and Santana followed.

'Not so soon babe, I need another kiss.'

Santana tugged on her wrist and leaned in. Kissing Santana was breath taking, for lack of a better word. Santana's hand on her back pushed the blonde closer. Brittany felt the stares of her friends on them, and it was making her quite uncomfortable. It was one thing when there were a couple people looking, but everybody was just flat out staring at them; she could feel it. So she pulled away, which earned a pout from Santana, who seemed confused that the other girl pulled away so fast. Brittany also thought once she opened that door again, she wouldn't be able to close it again. So she just smiled at Santana and started heading towards the house.

'Brittany, wait up.' She heard Quinn behind her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

'Hi' Brittany said once Quinn had caught up with her.

'So that was intense, that kiss.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Has it been like that the whole week?'

'What do you mean?'

'That she kisses you in front of that many people?'

'Yes, but it was mostly in front of Sam.'

'So, is she a good kisser?' Brittany blushed and looked over at Quinn.

'Why do you want to know?'

Quinn shrugged. 'Just wondering. So, is she?'

'I guess she is okay.'

Quinn laughed. 'You're blushing Britt.'

'Whatever Quinn.'

'But seriously, how is it going? Have you talked to Sam yet?'

'I did. I was jogging and so was he. So we talked a little and then he asked if I wanted to hang out.'

Quinn's eyebrows rose. 'What does he mean 'hang out'? Like a date?'

'I honestly don't know. I don't think he means a date, but he wants to grab some dinner and then watch a movie?'

'Britt, that's so a date. Did you say yes?' Quinn looked worriedly at her.

'I might have said yes.'

Quinn sighed. 'Why did you say yes?'

'I don't know, Quinn. I really do miss him. I miss how we used to hang out. I miss talking to him. I miss how he makes me laugh. And I might want to give him another chance and how can I do that if I don't even talk to him? That doesn't make sense.'

'Look, Brittany, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, but I don't know about this date.'

'What could be wrong with it?'

'One: you're supposed to be dating one Santana Lopez and two: he might think that you're back together.'

Brittany frowned. She already said yes to Sam, so she couldn't just ditch him, right?

'I said yes already Quinn, so I have to go.'

'I guess. But how is everything with Santana?'

'Good, I mean, I guess, I don't really know.' Brittany thought about telling Quinn about their fight last night. Quinn was the only one who could understand.

'I sense trouble.'

'We had a fight last night.'

'Really? Well, I guess it's only a matter of time before the Santana-Lopez-bomb went off.'

'Santana-Lopez-bomb what?'

'Back in high school we would always talk about the Santana-Lopez-bomb. Santana is a girl who could perfectly hide her feelings. We would never know what she was thinking about. But there were always moments when she snapped. Either it was a snarky comment from our cheerleading-coach on a bad day when she had her period or when her mom kicked her out. When the Santana-Lopez-bomb would go off, someone would always find her, either screaming at people or crying her eyes out. Most of the times it was both.'

'Well, last night it was the screaming, directed at me.'

Quinn placed a consoling hand on Brittany's arm, nudging her to continue.

Brittany hesitated, but then gave in. She really needed to get this off her chest.

'You know that Santana is quite a flirt, right? And she kisses me a lot in public. But the flirting doesn't stop when we're alone. And one night, after Sam told me… you know, what happened, she was really sweet. She brought me a lot of comfort food and a bottle of wine. So after a couple of glasses we started doing this game. ' Brittany hesitated. She really wasn't looking forward to telling Quinn about the whole hickey story. She would probably disapprove, so Brittany decided to keep that part of the story out.

'Anyway, I had the feeling that she was about to kiss me, but then she left the room and we went to bed without saying anything more. The next day, we didn't even talk about it anymore. We just hung out like normal. And then she was massaging me and–'

'Wait, hold up. Why was she massaging you?'

'I won the groceries race.'

'What? Never mind. So, she was massaging you?'

'Yeah, and then I had the feeling that we were going to kiss again, but once again we didn't. And then we baked a pie the next day, and things got out of hand. We sort of had a food fight.'

'A food fight?'

'Yeah, I started it, I guess. But it ended in me kissing her.'

'What? You kissed her first?' Quinn looked shocked.

'Yes, and then Kitty interrupted us. So we weren't alone for the rest of the day. But then back in the bedroom when we were alone, I thought we were going to finish what we started but I was wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'I tried kissing her, and then she just freaked out on me. First she told me that I should know the 'rules'.' Brittany rolled her eyes. She knew the rules well enough.

'What rules?'

'That she kisses me and flirts with me in front of people to make Sam jealous and stuff like that.'

'Oh okay.' Quinn nodded.

'Anyway, I told her that I understood the rules and then she just started yelling at me, that I don't even know my own feelings and that I should take a hard look at them.'

'Isn't that kind of true?'

Brittany stopped in her tracks. 'What? No, Quinn, you're supposed to be on my side.'

'Britt, I am on your side. But don't you think she kind of has a point? I mean, you come here to win Sam back, but then you're kissing Santana?'

'Whatever, this is hard for me, okay?'

'I'm sorry Brittany. What happened next?'

'I got mad. She should keep her opinions to herself. We then yelled some stuff to each other and then Santana left. So we fell asleep. But then in the morning she apologized and–'

'Wait, what? Santana Lopez apologized?'

'Yes?' Brittany questioned, looking over at Quinn.

'Oh man, in the four years we went to the same high school, she pulled a lot of crap on me, but never did she apologize.'

'Really?'

Brittany's heart skipped a beat. That meant something right? But she immediately banned the thought out of her mind. She wasn't going to overthink this.

'Yeah, she never apologized to me.'

'Oh.' Brittany stared at the ground.

'So what are you going to do now? With the whole Santana thing? And the fact that you have a date tomorrow with Sam?'

'I don't know Quinn. I honestly don't know.'

After that they walked back down to the beach in silence, bringing three bottles of wine with them.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading. I appreciate every follow, favorite and review :) Bye. **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hi. First things first: Thank you for all the followers, favorites and reviews. :) We reached over 400 followers which is absolutely amazing. Thank you to my two beta's, so yes I have two. One mostly for grammar and the second really for the story. So thank you AffinityFrequency and Born To Be A writer121. Second, just wanted to clear one thing up. Brittany was supposed to get married to Sam and they were together for many years. Brittany just leaving Sam and not give him a single chance would be weird. :) So enjoy. :)**

* * *

Quinn and Brittany walked back to the beach in silence. Quinn's words running through Brittany's mind. She really had no idea what she was going to do on this 'date' with Sam.

At first she really didn't think it was a date, but when she thought about it now, it seems so logical. Of course it's a date. Brittany felt so anxious and nervous, because the date was tomorrow.

When they walked back to beach with the drinks in their hands. Brittany noticed that the group was sitting in a big circle. Santana suddenly turned around when wondering what was taking them so long. When she sees them walking towards her.

'Hey babe, I saved you a seat.' Santana patted seat next to her on the sand.

'Did you save me a seat too, babe?' Quinn teased. Everybody laughed.

'No, Quinn, you can sit wherever you want. Just don't get in between me and Britt, then we good.' Santana's smirked.

Quinn laughed and sat next to Rachel, which seemed weird to Brittany. Quinn hated Rachel, didn't she? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Santana's soft hand on her thigh. Her thumb brushed lightly over her leg.

Since she was wearing shorts, Santana's hand was stroking on her bare thigh and it was very distracting. She stared at it, but looked up when she felt eyes on her. Across the circle, Sam was staring at Santana's hand too, and his jaw clenched. He swallowed hard, looked away and was now fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Rachel stood up and was handing out glasses with red wine to everyone. Santana took a big gulp and so did Brittany. Santana's hand however didn't leave Brittany's thigh.

'So how did you guys meet?' Quinn asked. Ah hell she was so going to kill Quinn when they were alone. She knew that Santana was telling people about them meeting, and the fact that Brittany knew nothing about the whole story.

'Oh, that's the cutest story ever. Tell them Brittany.' Tina said enthusiastically.

Oh right, Tina and Kitty already knew the story. Brittany was fidgeting with her hands in her lap, hoping that Santana would just take the word and tell them all the story. Santana looked over to Brittany with that smirk on her face again. Damn you.

She was so going to kill Santana and Quinn. Brittany was still staring at her lap while she blushed. She hoped that nobody noticed it. Santana softly pinched her thigh.

'Honey, they asked you something.' Yeah, she was definitely going to kill Santana.

Brittany considered running away, or at least running into the sea. But that would seem a little suspicious. She considered lying, but she would immediately be busted when Tina and Kitty noticed that the story wasn't at all what Santana had told. So there was only one way, convincing Santana to finish the story.

'You can tell them, baby. You're so much better at telling that story.'

'No, really, you can tell it. You know the story so well.' Santana snickered.

'Tell it.' Brittany glared at Santana.

'Relax, I'll tell it.' Thank god.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand from her lap and intertwined their fingers.

'Well I was sitting in my office doing paper work, when I seen the most beautiful woman in the world. I mean she looked absolutely breath taking. Then she walked by and I jumped out of my chair, ran to my window and see that she walked into this coffee shop I go to every day when I need my caffeine refill. It's called the Lima Bean. Best part is it's just across the street. So anyways when I saw her walk in...I instantly told my uncle who I work for that I needed coffee, and I needed some now so I ran across the street and there she was drinking her coffee. My god I'm telling you she looked like angel sent from heaven.' Santana gave Brittany a small squeeze before she continued.

'When our eyes met I tried to introduce myself. But I was in some sort of trance. Those amazing deep crystal blue eyes put some kind of spell over me, because I was completely speech-less, and if anyone knows me that's not an easy task.' Everyone laughed.

'I just know that when I looked into her beautiful eyes I just knew we were meant together and when she walked out of the coffee shop my heart broke, because I already lost her and I didn't even know her name.'

'Why didn't you just chase her?' Puck asked.

'Because she didn't know me and I didn't want to seem like some creepy stalker.' Santana said.

That actually made sense. Brittany would be quite disturbed if some random girl followed her all the way back to her house or something. That would be considered creepy in her book, but she would found if cute if it was Santana.

'So anyways I didn't see her again for another whole week. So I convinced myself I would never see her again, but there was she looking even more breathtaking then first time I saw her. I jumped up from my chair and I told myself: _you're going to meet her and your going to do it today._ So I walked across the streets and into the coffee house. Looked her in the eyes and said hi.'

'Hi?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah hi, not my best pick-up line, but I was just so happy to see her again. Because I honesty thought I never would again.'

Once again Santana squeezed her hand.

'We talked for a while and I finally got up the courage to ask her out. Unfortunately she turned me down.'

Wait, hold up? Was Santana making her the bad person in this story? Well, if that wasn't typical.

'She shot you down? That must hurt.' Puck said.

'Oh it did, for sure. But I didn't give up there. The third time when she came back to the coffee house we talked again. I tried to ask her out again, but once again she said no. I was losing my patience, but I knew she was worth it.'

Santana looked over at Brittany and gave her a corny smile.

'So I made a deal with the employees of the coffee house. When Brittany asked for a coffee, she would get a special cup with a message from me.'

'Oh my God Santana, that's so cheesy. I really didn't think you had it in you.' Quinn smirked.

'Shut up, Fabray. Nobody asked you.' Santana snapped at Quinn.

'Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the cup. Well, on the cup was my number and just a little text: _I really like you, and I can't stop thinking about you. Will you please go out with me? 312-509-6995 xo Santana_, and when I got home that night and luckily she called. We went out and have been dating ever since.'

That really was a cute story. She didn't imagine that Santana was such a romantic person, but apparently, appearances can be deceiving. Everybody was hanging onto Santana's lips, all intensely listening to her.

'So why did you say no at first Brittany, if I may ask?' Rachel spoke.

Oh no that question was directed at her. How the hell was she going to answer that? She didn't know why she fake-said-no to Santana. She looked over to the side to meet with Santana's eyes, mentally trying to send her a message: _Help me_. Why was she so bad at making this stuff up? Crap, they're all staring at her.

'Well, I guess she was still heart-broken because someone broke her heart.' Santana finally spoke. She glared over at Sam, who blushed and fiddled even more with his hands in his lap.

'Oh snap' Puck yelled.

Brittany gave Santana a small shove. That was rude.

Luckily, Rachel decided to start talking about one of her performances last week, and even though nobody really cared, it broke the awkward silence after Santana's remark obviously directed at Sam.

'So, did you like my story?' Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

'Actually I did. It was a really cute story.' Santana smiled.

'Well, thank you.'

The rest of the evening went by fast and before they knew it, they were done eating. Santana was really bonding with her friends, and Brittany loved it. She had really missed all of her friends. Brittany suddenly saw Santana yawn.

'Are you tired?' She asked her.

Santana shook her head no and pulled the girl onto her lap. Brittany was now sitting sideways on the brunette's lap and their faces were only inches apart.

'So are you having fun?' Brittany whispered. Honestly, she had no idea why she was whispering, but Santana was sitting so close that it felt weird not to whisper.

'Oh yeah, your friends are awesome. I really like them. Plus, it's fun to catch up with Quinn and Puck again. I've missed them.'

'So what's the deal with you and Puck?'

Santana raised her eyebrow.

'Why do you ask? Are you jealous?'

Brittany blushed. Santana was right. She was jealous, but no way in hell that she was going to admit that to Santana.

'What? No, not at all.'

Santana snickered.

'Oh, Britt. You so are jealous. I can almost see the Green-Eyed-Monster in your eyes.'

'No, I'm not jealous. But seriously, what's the deal with you and Puck?'

'Not much really. He was my best friend in high school. Then he was sort of my boyfriend, but we weren't exclusive. We just hooked up a lot, but it was mostly because I thought it would make me straight.'

'Seriously?' Brittany knew Santana had trouble with coming out to her parents, but she didn't know that she had such a problem with accepting the fact that she was gay.

'Yeah, but he didn't mind back then. He was actually the first person I came out too.'

Santana smiled to ease the tension.

'Really?'

'Yeah at first he thought I was joking, but I wasn't. After a while, it sunk in, he hugged me, said that he still loved me as his best friend and that was it. We just stayed the same, and back then I really needed that.'

'I would have never seen that in Puck.'

'I know. He's pretty badass, but he does have a golden heart.'

That reminded Brittany of someone else too. Someone on whose lap she was sitting this very moment. Brittany still felt slightly disgusted by the fact that Santana and Puck used to sleep together. He could be nice, but he was still a pig most of the times.

'What are you thinking about?'

Santana said as she draped one arm on Brittany's leg and the other one on her back.

'You and Puck. It's just weird that you guys used to sleep together.'

Santana laughed.

'You really are jealous. Just admit it, Brittany.'

Brittany grunted. 'Okay, fine.'

Santana placed a feather-light kiss on the blonde's cheek.

'It's insanely cute how jealous you are.'

The place where Santana had just kissed her was burning up and she really wanted to kiss her again. They were in public, right? So she was allowed to? Frankly, she really didn't care but she wanted to avoid Santana's last outburst. She first leaned in softly and her eyes fluttered close, but pretty soon the kiss heated up. Brittany's arm draped around Santana's shoulders and she was tangling with her long-black hair. Time seemed to surpass them until Puck yelled.

'Oh my God, lesbians kissing.'

Brittany immediately let go of Santana.

'Puck come on man.'

'Oh sorry girls, did I interrupt you two? Kiss away.'

"You're disgusting, Noah. Let's go Britt." Santana pushed me slightly off her.

'Go where?'

'The bedroom?' Santana winked and she tugged on the blonde's arm.

'Oh you're so going to have sex, aren't you?'

Santana turned around to Puck. 'Shut it Puck. One: that's none of your business. Two: at least I'm getting some action, we can't really say that about you, can we?'

'Oh snap.' Ryder said and everyone laughed.

'Come on, Britt. I'm tired.' She pulled the blonde with her.

'Good night, guys. See you all tomorrow.' Brittany waved to the whole group.

The both of them didn't talk that much anymore. The tension of last night was still there and Brittany hated it. Why did she have to kiss Santana and make everything so weird?

Santana won't even look at her properly now that they're alone. But Brittany was in fact too tired and she didn't have the energy to deal with Santana right now. So they just went to sleep, in silence.

* * *

It was 6 pm, and Brittany was feeling nervous. They had spent the day lying in the sun hanging out, not doing very much. At least, the girls were hanging out on the beach. The guys had gone surfing.

Suddenly Brittany remembered that she had a date with Sam tonight. It all seemed like a bad plan right now. But she already said yes to him, and to leave him hanging now didn't seem right to her either.

She contemplated telling Santana that she was going on a date, but secretly she hoped that someone else would tell her. She said she was going to take a shower and left her behind with the other girls. Brittany was standing in front of the closet, wondering what she was going to wear.

She decided on her jeans and a white top. She couldn't really go wrong with that, could she? Suddenly someone stormed into the room. Brittany turned fast on her feet to see Santana, boiling with anger.

'You're going on a date with Sam' Santana yelled. Her voice echoing through the room.

'It's not a date.' Brittany replied simply.

'Quinn told me that you guys were going to have dinner and then catch a movie. Sounds like a date to me.'

'Look, I don't know what it is okay.' Brittany shrugged.

'Oh it's a date, alright, and when where you planning on telling me? Or did you forget to mention the fact that you're going on a date with your ex-fiancé?'

'Why do you even care, Santana? As a matter of fact yes, I am going on a date with him. So what why do care so much?' Brittany replied back and she tried to control her voice, but the anger in it was noticeable.

'Fine you know what... Do whatever the hell you want. I really don't give a damn. But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again. Santana said as she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Damnit. Brittany angrily threw her mascara that she was holding across the room. Why did Santana need to act like this? Well fuck her. She was going on this date, if only it was to prove Santana that she could perfectly handle it without crashing down.

She had no right. Brittany angrily paced through the room. Suddenly she heard her phone buzz through the room. She jumped onto the bed and grabbed it in her hand. She had two texts. One from Quinn.

Quinn: _I still think this is a bad idea, Brittany. I thought you had told Santana. She was pretty furious when she left here._

Furious was a pretty accurate word to describe Santana's last state. The second text was from Sam.

Sam: _Hey Brittany. Do you still want to do this tonight? I really hope so. I'll be waiting at the car at seven._

Brittany swallowed hard. Sam was really looking forward to this. Even though technically she really didn't owe him anything, she couldn't just ditch him. He had done that to her and it broke her heart, so why would she want to do that to someone else.

It just doesn't feel right to hurt people like that. Brittany grabbed the mascara she threw across the room and started applying it to her eyes. She glanced over to her phone to see the time. Oh crap. It was 6:57. Brittany quick grabbed her purse, threw her phone inside it and walked out of the room.

Brittany saw Sam standing over by the Jeep. He was wearing a white shirt with a black blazer, and some black slacks. That outfit matched with his black air force ones. In his hands were a big bouquet of red roses. He was looking at his watch and he looked nervous.

When he heard footsteps approaching he looked up, and noticed Brittany. Her blue eyes met his green eyes. Sam immediately smiled. His eyes twinkled with happiness, because Brittany had actually showed up. When she was close enough, he awkwardly pushed the flowers into her hands.

'I didn't thought you would come.' He spoke.

'Neither did I.'

'I'm really glad you did.'

Sam looked into Brittany's eyes intensely.

Brittany still didn't feel like this was the best idea in the world. She brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply. Flowers were always one of her favorite scents and red roses were her favorite kind of flowers.

'Thank you for the flowers. Red roses are my favorite.'

Sam nodded. 'I know that, and you're welcome. Are you ready?'

Brittany nodded, and Sam opened the door for Brittany and handed her his hand to help her into the car. Sam was never really the gentleman, but now he seemed to really want to try.

Sam walked over to the driver's side and got in.

'Where are we going?' Brittany asked curiously.

'I thought we could go to Le Petit Bistro. It's a small French restaurant.'

Brittany simply nodded. 'Sounds good to me.'

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Sam did look over a few times at Brittany. Like he was making sure this wasn't a dream. The radio was playing softy in the background. Brittany recognized it was Bruno Mars. She heard Sam quietly humming along with the song. Sam always loved to sing.

Finally the car slowed down and turned into a parking lot. Brittany wanted to step out of the car after it stopped, but Sam ran around the car to open her door. Brittany could really get used to this treatment. Le Petit Bistro was a small restaurant with a French feel to it. The waiters were all wearing black and white suits. The whole restaurant was filled with tables covered in white tablecloths.

Sam asked the waiter for their reservation and soon they were lead to an intimate table at the back. If Brittany still had doubts about this being a date, they were all gone now. The table was dimly lighted and on top of the table were two candles, giving the whole environment a romantic feel to it. Sam once again felt the need to be the gentleman and pulled the chair back for Brittany to sit down. Sam sat across from Brittany and their eyes met.

'So...' Sam tried to start the conversation unsuccessfully. Even thought the both of them knew each other for years, there was a clear tension now. Sam looked at his hands embarrassed for not really knowing what to do or say.

Brittany looked away too, not knowing anything to say to get the conversation started either. Luckily the waiter interrupted their silence to hand them over their menus.

'Good evening, and welcome at Le Petit Bistro. May I get you and your lady friend a drink?'

The waiter handed Brittany the menu and she started looking into it for drinks.

The menu was bound in a black leather cover and the papers were laminated. Finally she found the drinks. She would kill for a glass of wine, but it seemed rude to ask it. She hoped Sam would suggest it.

'Would you like some wine?' Sam looked up from his menu.

'Yes, that would be lovely.' Thank God Brittany thought.

'Red or white?'

'Red.' Brittany said.

'Red wine please.' Sam told the waiter.

'Okay, I'll be in a minute to take your orders, and bring your drinks.'

'So what are you getting?' Sam asked curiously. Brittany was happy that they had something to talk about now, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand the awkward silence.

It wasn't a comfortable silence that she would have with Santana lately. Brittany grunted internally. She was here with Sam now, and he deserved her full attention, at least for tonight. Brittany shrugged and she started looking through the menu.

'I think I would like some steak.' Brittany said.

Sam laughed.

'You really love a steak, don't you?' Sam laughed.

'Yeah I love it as much as you love football and Avatar.'

'Touché.'

'Would you like a taste, before I place the bottle on the table?' The waiter asked.

'Yes thank you.' Brittany answered, and the waiter pour the wine and the placed it on the table.

'May I take your order?' The waiter asked.

'Steak please.' Brittany said.

'And for you sir?' The waiter asked.

'Um.' Sam said still looking at the menu.

'I could come later if you need more time.'

'No I'll have the lemon chicken with grilled potatoes.' Sam said.

'I'll back in a little while with your orders.' The waiter said and then he left.

Brittany tasted the wine and she had to admit that this French red wine was very good. Santana knew how to speak French. Maybe she could teach her the different kinds of wine. Brittany mentally slapped herself. She once again was thinking about Santana while on her date with Sam.

Brittany picked up her glass again and begin spin it. Her dad taught her how to correctly taste wine. Apparently there were a lot of rules to follow, but the only one Brittany could remember was: spin – smell – spin – smell – drink. So that was what she did. She brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip. The wine was very tame. Like it had to be from 1990 or something. Now Brittany didn't know a lot about wine or tasting it, but she knew the earlier year of the wine the richer it wound taste. Sam then pour himself a glass, and smiled this was indeed the perfect wine, perfect restaurant and the perfect date.

The waiter came back with their food and Sam's mouth waters Brittany's steak sure looks and smells so good. 'I'm thinking about stealing your steak, it smells so good.' Sam laughed.

'That's true. You always stole food out my plate anyways. I wouldn't put it passed you.'

Brittany laughed at the memories. Sam would steal all of her food when they would go to restaurants. Sometimes her tomatoes, sometimes her French fries, but always her steak. He would always steal at least one bite. Brittany's heart ached thinking about all those memories. It reminded her of the times when she was truly happy, and even though Sam was sitting right across from her, it still felt different.

It was the same guy sitting there at the end of the table, but something still felt off, and Brittany knew what it was. It was the fact that he cheated on her with some random girl and now she was pregnant with his child. That was way too much for Brittany to even handle right now. The last couple of days, she pushed it to the back of her mind, trying to forget that it was real. Denying it even, as long as she tried hard enough maybe it would go away, and everything would go back to the way it was. But Brittany knew nothing could ever go back to the way it was. Not with Sam having a baby with some random slut. She looked up Sam, and their eyes met brining Brittany out of her trance.

'To say it in the trend of this restaurant: Bon appetite.' Sam said. As they began to eat. Sam smiled proud at his attempt at speaking French.

During dinner they started talking about old college stories and Brittany felt comfortable talking about this stuff with Sam. It wasn't uncomfortable anymore and it felt nostalgic to talk about this stuff. She really missed college. After they talked the whole dinner away with old stories, they were standing in front of the car again. Sam had paid, even though Brittany had tried to split the bill, he still didn't budge.

'So do you still want to catch that movie?' Sam asked.

'Would you mind it if we just go back? I'm really worn out.' Brittany said. She didn't do anything useful today, but she still was worn out. She blamed it on the wine.

'Okay, uh sure no problem.' Sam mumbled, but she could hear the disappointment in his voice. It seemed like he really looked forward to going to the movies with her.

They stepped into the car. The wine had made her a lot looser, and when she heard her favorite Britney Spears song, she couldn't resist. She turned the volume button all the way. It was one of her favorite songs 'Gimme More'. She sang along with the song loud in the car and didn't care who could hear her.

It was only Sam, and he had heard many Britney sing-alongs when they lived together. The song ended and Brittany pouted. She really wanted to sing more, but now it was a song that she didn't even know. So she turned the music off. As the car finally stopped In front of her house. She walked to her door, when she turned around and noticed that Sam was standing closer to her than she realized.

'I had fun tonight Brittany. I'm really happy you decided to come tonight.'

'Yeah I am too, and I had a lot of fun as well.' Brittany stepped in and placed a light kiss on Sam's cheek.

'Bye.' He said.

She turned around to walk into the house when she felt a hand on her wrist. Sam tugged on it, spinning her around to face him. When she suddenly felt his lips on hers.

Brittany was frozen. She couldn't move and her mind went blank. Even though the kiss was only mere seconds, it felt like hours. Her legs couldn't move and all she could do was stand there. Sam was kissing her. Legitimately kissing her, and she was just standing there, doing absolutely nothing. She was surprised to say the least. Suddenly a force seemed to pull the both of them apart.

'You son of a bitch!'

She heard a raspy voice yelling. Brittany opened her eyes and gasped. Santana had pulled the both of them apart and was now running furiously at Sam.

Brittany's mouth fell open. She was now even more frozen than she was before. Her feet were glued to the ground as she saw Santana reaching for Sam.

'You stay the fuck away from her Trouty Mouth!' She screamed.

'What the fuck is your problem?' Sam yelled back at her as he caressed his cheek. Had Santana hit him? Brittany didn't know. Everything went so fast and she was lost.

'You want to know what my fucking problem is? Well I'll tell you... You're fucking kissing my girlfriend you asshole.'

'It wasn't like she stopped me.' Sam smirked at Santana.

Santana bailed her fists and swung at Sam. Luckily for him he dodged it just on time. The small girl was breathing heavily and started cursing in Spanish. Which neither one of them understood what she was saying.

'You forced yourself on her. She didn't want it.' Santana pushed him real hard.

'She's a big girl. She can make her own choices, Santana. Just mind your own business.' Sam yelled.

"Brittany is my mother - fucking business punk. She's MY GIRLFRIEND! You frog lipped basted."

'Well why was she on a date with me then huh.' Sam smirked.

'You might have been with a date on her tonight, but she's mine. You do know after we leave here and go to our room, I'm going to make mad passionate love to her so good she will forget her own name.'

Sam's shoulders slumped down. Santana was calming down and was now passive aggressive, which was even scarier than yelling and cursing Santana.

'Oh, didn't she tell you that? Did she tell you how I made her scream my name is ways you never heard of. Did she mention to you how my tongue went deeper inside her then your size 5 1/2 inch dick. Or how just last night she screamed my name so loud she almost lost her voice. She then told me 'baby you make love to me in ways Sam never could.' Truth hurts I know.' Santana bragged.

Sam shook no. 'That's not true.'

'Oh yes it is Sammy boy. It really is, and you want to know something she told me what she me minutes before going on your 'little date'?' Santana glared at Sam and they were only a couple inches apart.

'Baby I can't wait until I'm in your arms, and then we can finally use that strap-on again.' Sam gulped. Santana only whispered that last thing in Sam's ear in a high-pitched voice, imitating Brittany's voice.

'So whatever you thought was going on here, on your pathetic date, is over now. I don't want to see you near Brittany anymore. If I see you even try to come closer to her, I'll break all the bones in your body. I'm maybe small, but trust me when I tell you I can fuck you up so bad that it would make your parents cry when they see what I have done to you. So has all this information sunk into your peanut size brain or do I need to repeat myself again?' Santana said.

Sam seemed defeated and he simply nodded.

'Now get the fuck out of here.' Santana gave Sam one little shove as he walked away, shoulders down. With Sam leaving, it finally made Brittany snap out of her trance.

She stepped furiously towards Santana.

'What the fuck are you doing Santana? Was that really necessary?' Brittany yelled at the back of the girl. Santana slowly turned around.

'No, that wasn't necessary, but this really is.' Now before Brittany could process, Santana's lips were on hers.

* * *

**Hi again. Last chapter, someone reviewed their favorite part, which I really liked. So share your favorite part in the reviews or if you have any suggestions, be sure to let me know. Bye :) **


	9. Chapter IX

**Hi :) Thank you for the amazing feedback on last chapter. 81 reviews? Loved it! :) Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but sometimes life comes in between. And I had the chapter ready, but then my beta suggested an other idea so I changed up the whole chapter, which took quite a while. Thank you to both my beta's. :) The rating has changed from T to M. Oh, and Sam in this fic is cute Sam from season 2, not the creepy stripper who hasn't had a haircut in years Sam from season 4. Ohvalerievalerie made a cover for this fic, so you can check it out at my fanfiction profile. It looks quite good. :) Enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Santana passionately pushed her inside the house. Their lips never breaking, this kiss wasn't like all the other kisses Santana and Brittany had shared. This kiss was very different. It was a mixture of passion and lust. Santana wasn't going on easy on Brittany either. She was far too busy fighting for control of their kiss to notice that once they entered the living room Brittany almost fell over the couch.

Luckily for them they didn't have far to go, and once they got into the bed room with their tongues still battling, fighting for control, they finally broke apart gasping for air.

Santana closed the door, forgetting to lock it, and she pushed Brittany backwards onto the bed. As her head the pillow, Santana jumped on top of Brittany- kissing and biting at the sensitive spots of her neck.

"Oh Santana..." Brittany said as Santana pulled away from her neck, smirking to herself. Brittany looked into Santana's beautiful brown eyes and saw the same thing hers were showing: lust.

Brittany reconnected their lips when Santana licked her bottom lip pleading for permission, which Brittany was happy to grant her. As their tongues began to mingle again, Brittany's mind started to wonder.

"What the hell are we doing?" Brittany thought to herself. Even though she didn't know what was going on, she sure as hell didn't want to stop- that was for sure. Brittany cast the thoughts aside, because all she wanted to think about right now was Santana, and how she was making her body feel.

Santana's hands were all over her body. As they broke the kiss Santana slipped her hands under Brittany's shirt, rubbing her over her abs. All Santana could think was 'Damn she is so fucking sexy.'

Brittany's hands started trailing down Santana's back stopping for a second at the hem of her shirt, then she firmly placed both of her hands on Santana's ass, and gave it a little squeeze. Santana moaned as she reattached her lips to Brittany neck, sucking hard on it. Brittany felt her body begin to heat up and she began to feel an uncontrollable throbbing between her legs.

Brittany sat up and grabbed the hem of Santana's shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor as she began attacking her breasts with kisses.

"Mmm Britt baby." Santana said as she closed her eyes, biting her lip. Santana then unbuttoned Brittany's shirt and threw it to the floor. She pushed Brittany back down onto the bed but this time Brittany flipped them over so she was on top of Santana.

Brittany leaned down and began kissing Santana's lips as she ground her hips on top of her, making the throbbing become more and more unbearable. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's back and slipped them down until she reached her black lace bra. She undid it with ease and threw it on the floor next to their shirts.

Brittany did the same to Santana's red lace bra. Santana stared at her for a second. Suddenly Brittany lowered her head, drawing Santana's left nipple into her mouth and sucking, licking circles around it, and gently biting on it.

"Oh fuck that feels so good baby." Santana moans as Brittany moves over to her right breast, giving it the same amount of attention.

Santana's hands begin to wonder all over her half naked body, before settling on her breast. Brittany lets go of Santana's nipple with a 'pop' as she reconnected their lips.

The kiss was hot and full of lust and as Santana goes to massage her breast, Brittany moves her hips a little faster making both of them extremely wet.

"Damn I'm so fucking wet right now baby." Brittany moaned into her mouth.

"I want you so fucking bad right now." Santana mumbles against her lips.

Santana flipped them over so that she regained control, kissing Brittany's neck and searching for her most sensitive spot.

"OHHH SANTANA" Brittany moaned very loudly, and all Santana could think was "Yep, I've found it." She kept kissing and sucking on that spot, her hands moving down to her pants to unbutton them. Brittany moaned and couldn't help but thrust her hips forward as Santana's hand slid into her pants to feel how wet she was.

"Wow baby you are soaking wet." Santana says as she plays with her wetness, her mouth watering at the same time.

"I told you." Brittany said with a smile as she undid Santana's pants. Once Santana had removed her hand from Brittany's pants she knew she had to taste her, so she placed her fingers in her mouth and begin to suck on them, running her tongue across her index and middle finger and tasting every bit of Brittany's juices.

"Damn you taste so fucking good, I need more." Brittany placed her hand inside Santana's pants, then removing it, she placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them.

"You taste so good baby."

"Not as good as you." Santana pulled her into another kiss, when Brittany started kissing her neck, grinding her hips against Santana's throbbing core.

"Oh Brittany. Don't stop." Santana moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck I love you so much." Brittany muttered, and it was as if time stopped for a second, and not in a good way either. Brittany instantly raised up her hands to cover her mouth. The words just slipped out, before she had chance to stop herself.

'Fuck! Why did I just say that' Brittany thought to herself. Yes, she was in love with Santana, but she hadn't meant to tell her yet. Brittany let out a deep breath, she still hadn't even looked at Santana yet. The truth was she was too afraid to look at her.

Santana slightly pushed Brittany off of her, and Brittany instantly missed the warmth and closeness of being with Santana on that level of intimacy.

The tension in the room had changed in a blink of an eye. When Brittany got off of Santana and laid next to her, Santana looked at her once before getting out of the bed and searching for her clothes.

They could cut the tension with a knife, but it sure as hell wasn't sexual tension. Brittany tried to open her mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Santana found her clothes and was stepping out of the door, when Brittany realized what was happening. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran over to Santana, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Santana" Brittany breathed out, her breathing still a little uneven from before.

Santana suddenly turned around so that they were only inches apart.

"What Brittany!" Santana asked, giving her a death-glare that could rival Quinn's. Brittany was bit scared if she was being honest, but she knew that Santana was in love with her too; no matter of if she knew it or even wanted to admit it. It was the truth, and they needed to figure that out.

"I'm sorry for saying that. It honesty just slipped out. I didn't mean to say it out loud. I'm not in anyway saying I'm sorry for saying it. I'm just simply saying I'm sorry for... the way I said it."

Brittany made sure to say that she wasn't apologizing for saying 'I love you.' She was merely apologizing for her lack of timing.

"Oh really? So you're not sorry for saying those words, but just for how you said them?" She yelled.

"Yes, I'm sorry for how I said it, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"So are you only apologizing for the fact that you said it right before we were going to have sex or that you said it a half an hour after you went on a date with your ex-fiancé?"

Santana reached closer to Brittany. Brittany blushed and looked down at her hands uncomfortably. She really didn't know how to answer that question. It just slipped out, but now that she said it out loud, she couldn't take it back. Now it was so painfully obvious that she was in love with Santana.

Her heart skipped a beat every time they touched, and Santana is so beautiful. And sexy. How could Brittany not fall in love with her? At first, she thought Santana's good looks were masked by her attitude, but she soon realized that Santana was actually a very kind person.

She was funny, caring, smart and so much more. Brittany was one hundred percent in love with her, and the way Santana was staring at her, she knew that Santana loved her too. Even though Santana was afraid to admit it.

If she wasn't in love with her, why did she react the way she did, when she told her about going on a date with Sam? Or why did she interrupt them when Sam kissed her?

Her stomach turned at the thought of Sam kissing her. She didn't want that to happen. But it all happened so fast and maybe it was just a way for her to find closure, to finally end that part of her life with him. She didn't want Sam back, she realized it now. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before.

If he would have just left her at the altar, it could maybe work out, but as much as Brittany tried to deny it, that wasn't the only thing. There was still a girl out there, pregnant with his baby. Probably scared out of her mind too. But that wasn't Brittany's problem anymore. It was Sam's and she didn't want anything to do with his problems anymore.

She wanted to try to be friends with him. That could work out right? Being friends with him? Suddenly she looked up, feeling Santana's angry gaze on her and it snapped her out of her trance.

"Santana, I love you. Does it really matter when or how I said it? I love you and –" Brittany tried.

"God, Brittany. What was the most important rule I gave you." The anger in Santana's voice never wavering.

Brittany thought about it, and then it came to her.

"Don't fall in love." She whispered quietly.

"Exactly, and you're telling me you love me."

"It's not like it's a choice, you know?" Brittany bit back. 'Why is Santana being like this? Can't she just say she loves her back and they could be happy together? Why does she need to complicate everything?' Brittany thought to herself.

"I gave you one god damn rule, and you failed to follow it!" Santana said, getting more angry. She turned around and started to walk out the door.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not the only one who didn't follow the fucking rules. Or had you forgotten them yourself?" Santana stop turned around and glared at Brittany.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Santana hissed at Brittany.

"Don't play stupid with me Santana. You went on and on about how this is fake, when we get back to our room, there was to be no kissing. Just friends, remember? You did forget the rules, didn't you?"

"You not making any sense Brittany." The truth she was making perfect sense, but that damn ego of hers was preventing her from admitting the truth.

"Oh really? Because, if my memory serves me correct, and I believe it does, then why did you kiss me! I didn't start this whole thing here? You kissed me first tonight, if I remember correctly."

"It's a part of my job."

Brittany snorted. "We were alone, and you kissed, there wasn't anybody around. Not my parents, not my friends and not even Sam. Why did you decide to jump my bones and attack Sam, which was really rude by the way? " Santana bit down her lip. She knew that she had crossed the line as well.

She knew that she sometimes went to far, and that maybe she could take some of the responsibility, but once again Santana and her damn ego, refusing to admit the truth.

"It wasn't like you stopped me."

"What did you expect me to do? You're a sexy woman. What was I suppose to do... slap you, tell you not to kiss me?" Brittany said, mirroring the words Santana said in their first argument.

"Whatever, Brittany. The point is that I don't love you. I can't love you, so move the fuck on okay? Go back to Sam. I know you want him, and he wants you back, so really my job here is done."

"Cut the bullshit Santana. I know you want me. You know this and I know this, and I'm going to prove it to you right now." Brittany said as she walked closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart again, and Brittany wondered what would happen next.

"Don't hold your breath." Santana whispered back. Her breath reverbing between their lips.

"Tell me you don't want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you. Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me your heart isn't beating so fast right now. Tell me what I'm feeling right now is all in my head. If you can tell me that then I'll back off and I won't mention any of this ever again." Brittany inched even closer. Her eyes staring into Santana's dark ones, and she feels herself fall into them. Santana's eyes flash to her lips and Brittany smiles as she lays her right hand over Santana's heart and places Santana's hand over hers.

"Our heart beats are synchronized. Tell me you don't feel this Santana. I've never felt like this before. This has never happened, not even with Sam. This is rare. This kind of love doesn't exist anymore. Tell me you don't feel this Santana."

She was right, Santana did want to kiss her, and she felt everything Brittany was explaining, and everything she said was completely, 110%, correct. But she just couldn't say it. Santana's breath hitched as she tried to talk.

"I...I don't...I..." Santana stuttered.

"Having trouble talking San?" Brittany smirked. She loved how she was making her feel. Just as Brittany was about to kiss her, but Santana moved away from her.

"No... Just no!" Santana said, and before Brittany could say anything Santana was out of the door. Brittany sighed and walked over go her bed and laid down. She was sure that Santana wanted to kiss her, but something was holding her back.

Brittany didn't know what was going on with Santana, but she was going to find out. She was sure that Santana was going to be her girlfriend by the end of this trip.

"Santana will be my girlfriend." Brittany whispered.

Soon enough she fell in a deep slumber, replaying the whole night over and over in her head, and she could swear she felt Santana kissing all over her body again.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next day in an empty bed. For a moment she couldn't remember the fact that Santana had left yesterday, but then the whole night flashed before her eyes. Her date with Sam, Sam kissing her, Santana screaming at Sam, Santana and her kissing, and then Brittany saying the three magical words that didn't seem so magical to Santana.

Brittany rubbed over her temples. This whole situation was exhausting and complicated. She got out of bed and decided to take a shower. After

her shower, and cleaning the room a little, she went to eat breakfast.

She wanted to see Santana. Where did she sleep anyway? When she reached her parents house, she saw Santana eating breakfast with Quinn. So that's where Santana went last night.

Quinn looked up and her eyes met with Brittany's. In Quinn's eyes were a lot of questions and Brittany sighed. So not only was she going to have to figure this whole thing out, but, now she was going to have to explain it all to Quinn too. Fuck my life!

"Hi." Santana, who was sitting with her back to the blonde, refused to turn around.

"Hi, Brittany." Quinn said pointing to a chair, indicating that she should sit down.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Santana said. As she stood up the same moment Brittany sat down.

'Is she really going to give me the silent treatment? Now she's being really childish.' Brittany thought to herself.

"Fine." Quinn huffed, clearly disappointed in Santana. Santana left, but she glanced over quickly at Brittany. But the moment their eyes met, she looked away again, and

Brittany sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"So, you've got some explaining to do, Brittany." Quinn said. Brittany made herself a bowl of cereal and started eating.

"What do you want to know?" Brittany asked.

"How about everything? How was the date? What did Sam say? How did it end? And why didn't you tell me you were in love with Santana?" Quinn said a little too loud.

"Ssh, keep it down a little Quinn."

"Just explain it." Quinn said getting impatient.

"I don't really understand myself, Quinn. The date was okay, I guess. It was kind of awkward at the beginning. I didn't really know what to say. But after a while, if felt good to talk to him again. But then he was dropping me off in front of the house and before I knew it, he kissed me."

Quinn choked on her orange juice and started coughing.

"He KISSED you?" Quinn practically screamed and Brittany tried to shush her.

"Yes. I didn't know what was happening and suddenly he was kissing me."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No, I guess not. But in a way, I'm kind of happy he did, because I finally got the closure that I needed to let him go. I can move on without feeling that he was the one that got away."

"Ran away is more like it."

"Quinn that's not funny."

"Okay, I'm sorry and I do get it, but what I don't get is how that all ends with you saying 'I love you' to Santana."

"When Sam kissed me, Santana saw it. She got really angry and pulled Sam away."

"Really?"

"Yes, and then she started screaming at Sam, and then she tried to punch him."

"Well, god damn." Quinn laughed.

"That's not funny, Quinn."

"Oh, it really is, Brittany. Santana fighting for you is pretty hilarious." Quinn smirked.

"Shut up. So anyway, he dodged it just in time and –"

"Aw that sucked. He deserved to be punched after cheating on you."

Brittany decided to ignore Quinn's interruptions.

"After he dodged it, Santana yelled at him. She said some pretty awful things actually. She then said that Sam should stay away from me and if she ever saw him near me again, she would kill him."

"The Santana-Lopez aka Snix was unleashed."

"You could say that. But anyway, Sam left and then Santana kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Quinn's mouth fell open.

"Yes, and then you know, one thing led to another and it just slipped out."

"The 'I love you' just slipped out?"

"I don't know, Quinn. Everything was happening so fast and it was hot ..."

"I don't need to know the details. But did you mean it? Do you really love her?"

"Yes, I really do." Quinn smiled.

"Good for you. I'm glad you're over Sam, but you do need to know some things about Santana."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Santana is kind of damaged. She doesn't do relationships." Brittany's shoulders slumped down.

"Why?"

"Once, I was at a party, and she ranted for an hour about how she didn't need anyone. That she was a strong woman who didn't need another woman in her life. That she was perfectly happy single, and that she really didn't want to change that."

"She was drunk. I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"I don't know Brittany. She's been single for so long now. And she does sleep around a lot, I heard that too. I just don't want you to see hurt again. Santana can get very defensive and distant. I just thought you would want to know that." Quinn placed her hand on top of Brittany's, trying to console her. Brittany shook her head no. She was different. But was she really? What if Santana really didn't want her? Had she made this whole thing up in her head?

Well, there was only one way to find out. Make Santana fall in love with her. Or at least acknowledge that she's already in love with her. Quinn decided to drop the subject, since everything that had to be said, was said.

"Oh, and today is the fitting for the bridesmaids. Kitty decided to get all of us the same dress. So we'll go dress shopping this afternoon. Kitty said she already has found dresses and we need to get our sizes."

"Okay cool."

"We'll leave at 2 o' clock, so be ready."

"Okay." Quinn left and Brittany washed her bowl.

"Hey Britt. Haven't seen too much of you ever since I arrived." Brittany saw Marley entering the kitchen.

"Hey Marley. Sorry, I just have been swamped with Santana and Sam and this wedding."

"No problem." Marley came closer and hugged the blonde.

"I've really missed you, Britt."

"Yeah me too."

"So tell me, how is Santana?" Marley asked. Brittany sighed. She hoped that Marley wouldn't ask that. Marley always saw right through her lies.

"Good. Have you met anyone yet?" Brittany tried to change the subject and it worked. Marley then talked for about a half an hour about this guy Jake that she met at some bar. He was a bartender there and they have been going out for a couple of weeks now.

She wanted to ask him to come to the wedding, but apparently, the bartending job didn't make such good money, so he couldn't afford it. After that they talked some more about their friends, the wedding and luckily not about Santana.

Before they knew it, it was 1:45 and they were supposed to go dress fitting. They walked to the car, already seeing Kitty, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes standing in front of it.

Only Santana seemed to be missing. Finally, arriving just in time, they stepped into the two jeeps. Kitty, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes in one car, and Brittany, Quinn, Marley and Santana in the other one. Brittany was happy that she wasn't in the car with Kitty.

The closer they were to the wedding, the more bitchier she got. Everything seemed to be wrong and she would whine about pretty much everything.

Brittany was sure that this afternoon wouldn't be any different. Quinn was driving them and Marley was in the front seat. Santana silently sighed and sat next to Brittany into the backseat.

"Hey." Brittany tried.

"Hey." Santana answered.

"You were kind of ignoring me this morning? Something wrong?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Other then fact that you can't seem to follow the one rule I told you not to break, we're good." Santana said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You didn't follow your own rules, so why should I?" Brittany placed her hands on Santana's bare thigh. She was wearing jeans shorts and a tank top that showed quite a lot if cleavage, and frankly, Brittany couldn't stop but stare.

Brittany started slowly trailing her fingers up and down Santana's thigh, loving the softness of her skin. When Santana didn't say anything, she continue to play her little game.

"Stop it." Santana hissed under her breath.

"Why? We're in public, Santana, remember? I'm just following your rules." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Brittany's fingers trailed up higher and Santana's breath hitched.

Brittany knew she was driving Santana crazy. After all, she must have been seriously sexually frustrated after last night.

"Just admit that you want me. You know you love this." Brittany whispered slowly.

"We're here." Quinn said and Brittany retracted her hand. Santana got away easy there.

They walked into a big wedding dress store.

Brittany couldn't stop staring at the wedding dresses in the store. Her heart ached a little, thinking about the perfect wedding dress in her closet, still waiting to be used. Brittany's wedding dress was perfect it was strapless, long and white with a red ribbon in the middle. It was absolutely beautiful.

Kitty screamed at the woman in the shop about the dresses not being ready yet, bringing Brittany back to reality.

After 20 minutes of waiting, and trying to keep Kitty from killing the storeowner, she handed every girl the same short red dress. So they were really all wearing the same dresses? This was ridiculous. But whatever, it was Kitty's wedding, and she can act crazy if she wants.

"Go try them on now please, and if it's not the right size, then come change it." All of the girls hurried to the changing rooms because Kitty was giving them all a death glare. Brittany wanted to step into a changing room, but then an idea occurred to her. She walked into Santana's changing room.

"Hey Britt, may I have a little privacy here?" Santana looked shocked. Her dress still in her hand.

"I'm not afraid to undress in front of you. Hell I did it last night remember." Brittany said and she lifter her top so her bra was revealed. Santana gasped.

"Brittany." She whispered.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen them before, you in fact licking and sucking on them last night remember?" Brittany came closer and whispered that last part in her ear.

Santana tried to distance her, but the changing room was too small. She ended up bumping her back against the wall and then cursing. Brittany snickered.

Santana kept trying to look anywhere other than at Brittany's boobs. Then Brittany unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor, pulling her shorts downs next and stepping out of them.

She was wearing a black lace combination. She spotted how Santana's eyes would shift to her thighs, and then to her boobs and then her ass, but only for a split second before looking away; getting hot and bothered.

"You can watch if you want to. I really don't mind." Brittany whispered slowly trying to get Santana's attention.

Santana looked up for a second before dropping her gaze again. Brittany sighed. This wasn't working. Santana was too damn stubborn. She grabbed the dress and stepped into it. It closed at the back so Brittany turned her body to Santana.

"Could you zip me up please?" Brittany asked.

Santana swallowed hard.

"Sure." She whispered slowly and Brittany could hear the lust in her voice. Santana stepped in closer and took in a deep breath. Brittany gasped when Santana's cold fingers touched her bare back, heating it up instantly.

The touch seemed to be magic and sent an electric charge throughout Brittany's entire body. Santana then slowly lifted up the zipper until the top. She stepped in a little closer when she finished and whispered slowly.

"All done." Brittany bit her lip to stop her from jumping Santana's bones right then and there. She wanted to keep in control.

She wanted to make Santana crazy and not the other way around, and she knew that if she stayed there any longer, she would have zero self-control.

Not trusting her voice anymore, she merely nodded and left the changing room. When she closed the curtain behind her, she heard Santana sigh loudly. Brittany smiled and walked off to join the others in the front of the store.

* * *

**Did you like it? Share your favorite part/ favorite quote in the reviews. :) I love reading them. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions, you can find me on my twitter NayaPLL. :) **


	10. Chapter X

**Hi :) Thank you for all the awesome reviews/favorites/follows of this story. Reading reviews has become a favorite thing of mine. :) Thanks to my beta's again. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Brittany heard Kitty scream to some lady about the dresses when she left Santana's changing room. She smirked when Santana's flustered face flashed back into her mind. She loved the control she had over her right now. It was a nice change from the usual control Santana had over her.

Normally it was Brittany who was the flustered one and left turned on, but this time around it was completely different. Okay so maybe Brittany was turned on too, but that's irrelevant. It's was all about making sure her plan went perfectly. So far, it had been working out quite well. In just a day, she left Santana hot, bothered and alone in the changing room.

"Does your dress fit?" Kitty walked over to her, staring intensely up and down her body, checking the dress herself.

"Yes, the size is okay and the dress is really cute too, Kitty. Good choice."

Kitty smiled. "I just hope everybody's fat ass can fit into it. Not everyone can be born with a sexy body like us, Brittany."

"Ain't that the truth." Brittany laughed and Kitty winked at her, and then walked over to the changing rooms.

Brittany turned around and she saw Marley, standing next to Mercedes, in their dresses.

"Looking good ladies." Brittany said.

Mercedes blushed a little, "You don't look half-bad yourself, Brittany."

"Why thank you Mercedes. Okay, so I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"I'm kind of dying to go to a good party. Do you think we could go out tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Sure. I think there are some clubs in town. We'll ask the group later, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Great." That was all part of her genius plan. Brittany was a dancer. She danced for many years and she knew that she wasn't bad. Okay, truth be told she was amazing, and dancing at a club was one of her favorite things to do.

Plus with some alcohol in her system she could become really loose, and that was what she needed with Santana. She won't even know what will hit her, Brittany thought as she smirked to herself.

"How do I look?" Santana suddenly said, appearing next to Brittany.

Brittany slowly turned around and her mouth fell open a little bit. Her eyes trailed from Santana's long, tan legs up to the hem of the dark blue dress. Santana wasn't that tall, but her legs could go on for miles.

Brittany's eyes trailed up higher and stopped at Santana's breasts. The dress pushed them up, just enough to make them look perfect, but not too much to make her look slutty.

Brittany's eyes met with Santana, who was smirking at the time, knowing that Brittany was checking her out. She was happy that Santana at least still liked the attention.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Brittany stepped closer and let her pointer finger trail over the side of Santana's dress.

"Well thank you." Santana winked.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's lower back and she pushed their hips together. They were in public, so Brittany could kiss her, and she really did want to kiss her.

"You're totally welcome." Brittany whispered while she inched closer. She saw Santana's eyes narrow a bit when she understood what Brittany was doing. She was shamelessly using her own rules against her, and she seemed to love doing it.

Santana's eyes closed in defeat, but Brittany could see a small smile playing around her lips, knowing that Santana loved this just as much as she did, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Their lips finally reconnected and a current of electricity travelled through their lips. Brittany could practically feel herself fall into Santana, not caring one bit. The kiss however didn't last long. Santana pulled back before Brittany had even the chance to deepen it.

"You two are just disgustingly cute right now." Marley said and Brittany looped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you. She's a keeper."

Brittany smiled over at Santana, who was smiling back.

"This dress is so not my color. It makes my nose look bigger." Rachel interrupted their little moment.

"I'm sure her nose can't look any bigger than it is." Santana leaned over to Brittany and whispered in her ear. Brittany snorted.

"What are you two love-birds laughing about? I hope it is about these dresses or the fact that Kitty has forbidden me to sing at her wedding. I mean, what is that about? People would fly over the whole country to see me sing, but she doesn't want it? It's a joke that she doesn't allow me, and I'm doing it for free too, she doesn't even need to pay me. Now I have to find an actual gift. I wanted to give her the gift of song, because that's the best gift -."

"Wow, you never stop talking do you?" Santana interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasped.

"Oh you heard me, Tiny Tim. I have had enough of your mouth. Your voice is fucking nails on a chalkboard, seriously. I kept my mouth closed for days thinking 'well she has to shut up sometime right?'. But no, you have no off switch.

You can't seem to shut up to save your life. You ramble on and on about absolutely nothing, and it seems to me that you have zero interest in what any of your friends are talking about. Which is fucked up by the way. And do us all a favor and shut the fuck up about some bitch named Barbara that no one gives two fucks about, or any of the many Broadway legends.

Because frankly, I don't want to hear it. Oh and by the way, you keep saying that you're such an amazing singer, but why haven't I ever heard you sing?"

Rachel looked quietly at the ground but then seemed to find her confidence back.

"Well, I can always give you a little when you want it. That's not a problem whatsoever Santana. You will hear me sing before the wedding, and you will be amazed. Trust and believe that." Rachel turned around and stormed out very angry.

'Who the fuck does she thinks she is questioning my singing ability!' Rachel thought out loud.

Quinn, who was standing next to them suddenly said:

"Well, thank you for that Santana. Now we'll all have a show to watch, and if it's anything like Rachel's other shows, we're going to be listening to her rant about her song choice, then the artist and then maybe if we're lucky, she'll sing a song after a half an hour."

"Stop being so mean to Rachel. She's fragile." Brittany said, angry with Santana. It was one thing that she acted like that against Sam, who shouldn't have kissed her, fake relationship or not, but it was unnecessary of her to act like that to Rachel.

Yes, Rachel had the tendency of being quite annoying, but Brittany had learnt to live with that, and it didn't even bother her that much any more.

She had quite an ego, but she was really good, so that made up for it. Rachel could hit notes Brittany didn't even know existed. She was pretty amazing and Brittany loved to watch her sing.

What she didn't enjoy was all of the time it took for her to get ready. Just as Quinn said, it usually took a half an hour for Rachel to sing one song, and that didn't even include her long ranting and discussing which song she was going to sing. Nobody cares, but Rachel always thinks we do. Whatever makes her happy, Brittany thought.

"Are we going out tonight?" Brittany asked again, now that Rachel joined them again along with Kitty and Tina.

"Where do you want to go out? I don't think there is anywhere around here to go out to, Brittany." Tina said.

"No, there actually is. There's this club in the city, it's only ten minutes away."

"See, so we can go out tonight? Celebrate that everyone is here and that Kitty and Ryder are getting married." Brittany tried. Her motives were a little bit different, but she wasn't going to admit them here.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn said.

"Okay, so it's settled then. Tonight, let's meet at nine at our house."

Everybody seemed to agree and after some hassle with Kitty, they finally left the store. When they arrived back at the houses, Brittany saw Sam walking with Ryder by his side. She really needed to talk to him, but she was afraid that Santana wouldn't let her after what happened just a few days ago. But then again, it didn't seem like Santana was dying to be alone with her after what she herself said. They stepped out of the car and the girls had decided they wanted to go to the beach.

"I'll catch you guys later okay?" Brittany said and before someone could stop her, she walked towards where she saw Sam walking. She saw Sam sitting on a bench next to Ryder.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brittany." Ryder said.

"Could you maybe give us some privacy, Ryder?" Ryder awkwardly nodded and walked away, looking over his shoulder one more time.

"So how have you been, Sam?"

"Good, I guess. Considering everything that happened with you and Santana and –" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I'm here to apologize. Not for what Santana said, not that you can ever expect an apology from her."

"She did apologize."

Brittany looked over at Sam confused. "What?"

"She apologized to me. This morning. She came up to me and apologized."

"What did she say?"

"I could tell that she isn't the best at apologizing. She kept staring at the ground the whole time. At first she just mumbled sorry. I didn't understand her and then she practically yelled she was sorry. I didn't believe that she was really apologizing. But then she told me you were quite upset with what she said. So she apologized for you. At least that was what she told me."

Wait, so Santana Lopez apologized to Sam for her? That was really cute, considering how stubborn the girl was.

"What else did she say?"

"That she was out of line, but that I was too. And I see that now. I shouldn't have kissed you, Brittany. It was inconsiderate and out of line. I knew you were moving on and dating someone else and for me to kiss you was not cool. So I'm sorry Brittany."

"It's cool."

"No, it wasn't, but thank you for understanding. It just recalled so many memories and I really missed you. I know I screwed up big time, but is there any chance of us ever getting back together?"

Brittany swallowed. "Look Sam, I missed you too. But I don't know. I just don't think we can ever be together again."

Sam looked at his hands, but Brittany could see his sad expression.

"I get it Brittany. It's okay. I screwed up big time."

"Sam, I'm not going to lie, you really did."

Brittany saw tears in the corner of his eyes. He wiped them quickly away, hoping that Brittany wouldn't notice, but she did.

"I just hope we can still be friends, Sam." Okay, that was so cliché, but Brittany really wanted that to happen.

"Sounds good to me, Brittany."

"Cool." Brittany added finally. They sat quietly.

"We're going for a late surf session, so I have to go."

"Okay. Oh, we're going out for a party tonight. Come to our house at nine, okay?"

"Sounds awesome. I'll be there." With that Sam stood up.

"Okay, see you tonight." Brittany simply nodded.

"Good luck with Santana. I really hope she can make you happy."

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." Brittany said.

With that said Sam walked away from her. Brittany walked to the beach where she saw the all the girls minus Santana and Quinn.

"Where are Santana and Quinn?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"I don't know. They were talking and I think they walked over there." Rachel pointed to the little forest that laid behind the beach, next to their houses. Brittany knew deep down inside she shouldn't spy on them, but her curiosity got the upper hand and she started walking towards the direction that Rachel had pointed out.

"Are you finally going to spill your guts about you and Brittany?" She heard Quinn say. She could see their backs, but she was sure not to go too close, so that she wouldn't get caught. They were still a few meters away, but Brittany didn't want to take any risk.

"There's nothing to talk about Quinn. I seriously don't get why you brought me into this creepy forest. I know you keep saying that you're straight, but this is getting suspicious. You're hot and everything, but the thought of us two is just wrong and gross, so I sincerely hope that's not why you brought me here."

"Gross Santana." She saw Quinn slapping Santana on the arm, and the brunette cursing under her breath.

"But no, I didn't bring you here to molest you or anything of those sorts. I brought you here to talk about Brittany. Because you've been giving me the silent treatment every since you stormed into my room at 2 am. Like seriously, what was that about?

Every time I want to talk about it, you manage to either change the subject or say something so dirty it makes me forget my train of thought."

Oh, so they were really going to talk about her. This could be interesting. Brittany thought.

"Why do you even want to know, Quinn? It's none of your fucking business. Why do you always have to meddle in things that aren't related in any way to you?"

"Call it curiosity, call it genuinely caring about the both of you and not wanting to see either of you two hurt, I don't care. Just tell me what is going on? I could actually help."

"There isn't anything going on between us, okay?"

"Sure. That's true. God, Santana. Why do you still keep on lying to me? I can see right through you, you do know that right? We've known each other for so long. You're really going to try to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying." Santana countered back.

"Just tell me the whole story, Santana. I already know half of it anyways."

"Oh, so you already know that she 'loves' me?" Santana mimicked quotation marks with her fingers.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, wondering what Santana meant with the quotation marks.

"Right, because that makes sense right? We've known each other for what, ten days? That's it. Ten freaking days. She doesn't love me. A person doesn't get to know someone else in ten days and immediately falls in love. Attraction, yes. But not love."

"She seemed very convincing, I don't know Santana. It seems fast for me too."

"She's just projecting."

"What?"

"She's projecting her loss over Sam. She lost a big love in her life. Her fiancé bailed on her. She has all of this love and she has nowhere to go with it. So here I am, the perfect girlfriend, or at least that is how I act around her.

I supposedly give her all of this love, and she just got confused. She's projecting her loss over Sam onto thinking she has fallen in love with me. I'm not denying that she can't like me. I'm not saying that at all, but she doesn't love me."

"I'm projecting WHAT?" Brittany practically screamed. She walked over towards Santana, who was staring wide-eyed at where Brittany just popped out of the bushes.

"Brittany? What the fuck?" Quinn yelled back.

"I'm not talking to you, Quinn. I'm talking to Santana." Brittany gave Quinn a death glare. Hoping she would get the message that she was supposed to leave. She should give the both of them privacy.

"Oh, I'm not leaving. No way. If I'm gone, it'll end up in you two either killing each other or jumping each other's bones and we can't have either of those at the moment, can we?"

Brittany then simply shrugged at Quinn's remark. She didn't seem to be leaving any time soon, so her attention shifted from Quinn to Santana, who still hadn't said a word ever since Brittany jumped out of the bushes.

"Santana? Are you actually going to say something or not?" Brittany spit at Santana. Who was she to talk about her feelings like she knew them. It drove her mad that she was always so damn cocky. Who does that?

"What do you want from me Brittany?" Santana said.

"An explanation on what the fuck you meant by that , would be a great place to start!"

Quinn was still standing there. Looking between Brittany and Santana. Not wanting to miss a minute of the action, and Brittany was getting quite annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. You weren't supposed to hear that." Quinn said honestly.

"Well I did." Brittany said still pissed off.

Santana played with her shirt, refusing to make eye contact with Brittany.

"You think I'm projecting?" Brittany said raising her voice a little bit, which made Santana finally look up at her.

"Yes Brittany you know that's what you're doing. I mean come on. We've known each other for what two weeks? Two weeks, Brittany and you're saying that you're in love with me."

"Yes I am. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"You're lying to yourself, Brittany. You don't love me, as you say you do. You're just lonely."

"What? What does that even have to do with me saying that I love you?" Brittany said as Santana began pacing back and forward.

"QUINN! For crying out loud. Get the fuck out of here. This ain't got shit to do with you." Santana yelled at Quinn. She then finally got the hint and walked off.

Brittany glared at Santana, who was still pacing back and forward. even after Quinn left. What was she thinking about? Whatever it was she was in deep thought about it, and it was starting to get on. Brittany's nerves.

"SANTANA! Will you stop pacing? It's getting on my nerves, now tell me what is on your mind."

"Brittany, it freaked me out okay. You saying that you love me, when we've only known each other for two weeks. Then it just so happens that thirty minutes prior to your confession, you were on a date with your ex - fiancé. I mean honestly Brittany do you really not see where I'm coming from with this?"

"I guess it was kind of fast. But like I said, it's not a choice."

"I get that, Brittany, but I still think you're lying to yourself."

"How so?"

"Sam left you the day before your wedding. He's all you've ever known, and you loved him so much that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. Suddenly he just left and you were confused, lonely and heartbroken and you had every right to be, but then this wedding happens and you didn't want to be alone when Sam saw you. You want him to think you've moved on, even though you still think about him all the time. Am I right so far?"

Santana had stopped pacing and was now walking towards Brittany. They were still a couple of meters apart. Santana stared into Brittany's eyes. Brittany simply nodded. She was right.

"Then that's where I come into play. As long as I'm around you're not lonely anymore. You know it's not real, but you keep on denying that fact. You pretend that it's real. For the outside world, for Sam and for everyone else it is real. And in the middle of everything it does seem real. You forget that we're just pretending, but it doesn't matter to you, because all the loneliness you felt when Sam left you was gone.

You found a rebound. You found someone to fill the hole in your heart, that emptiness. A person that is sweet to you, cares about you and makes you feel loved again. But deep down you know that it isn't real, but you keep on blocking that fact out. Hoping that if you keep telling yourself that this is real between us that maybe someday it could be.

When I said you were projecting you feeling for Sam onto me, I meant you may like me or care about me, but you don't love me. I was there to fill the void in your heart, so you think you're in love with me, it's the classic hero scenario. Because I've done something nice you, you have feelings for me.

Look I know you were deeply hurt when Sam left you, and since I'm here you thought someone actually seemed to be wanting to be with you, and love you back, but I'm sorry that you misinterpreted what I'm doing as love I'm just doing my job."

Brittany shook her head no. That whole story was way too farfetched to be true or was it?

"I know it might seem complicated, Britt. But do you really think that you're the first person that this has happened too?"

Then there's that feeling again. Brittany's stomach drops. She hates it when Santana makes her feel like she's just a part of this huge pile of people. That the blonde is absolutely no different than all of her other 'clients' that she has had over the years. That Brittany was stupid enough to fall into the same trap other people have been done in the past, falling in love with Santana.

Did she make the same rookie mistake just like everyone else? No she wasn't like everyone else. She loved Santana and Santana loved her back right? All this confusion was making her head hurt at this point.

"You're not the first person to say to me that you're in love with me. It happens all the time. There have been people stalking me after the job was done. I even had to get a restraining order against this crazy ass guy once. I mean, I'm gay so I don't see why he was so confused, that I didn't want him. He knew from the beginning I like only women. I work with men, but I'm not interested in dating them, but whatever that's irrelevant my point is shit like that happen all the time in my line of work.

My job is to make others believe we're in love. As time goes by my clients start to believe our act of love is real. I just hope that we can be professional when we are around other people. My mission still hasn't changed. Let you and Sam get back together. So that maybe you guys can finally have your happily ever after."

Santana averted her eyes and Brittany saw a flash of an emotion she couldn't really place. She didn't know what emotion it was because it all went too fast.

"I'm guessing it's a little too late for that."

Santana turned around and looked Brittany in the eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"I might have told Sam that we we're never going to get back together again." Brittany trailed off.

"What ... Why the hell would you do that for? Our whole reason for being here together was for you to get Sam back." Santana raised her voice.

"I went to apologize to him for what happened after our date. I also wanted to apologize to him for the way that you acted. That was totally rude and inconsiderate by the way. But after everything I knew we were not good for each other.

So I was done with it all. I got my closure, I realized that I couldn't handle all the drama with Sam anymore. Not only did Sam cheat on me, but there's some girl walking around carrying his unborn child. At first it didn't sink in, but now that it has I know this wasn't the life I pictured for myself. I just need a fresh start with someone new, someone who doesn't bring all this drama, and someone who I don't have a history with. I need someone who doesn't know my past and I don't know theirs. That way we can start with a clean slate and as much as I loved Sam, I knew he wasn't the one for me to start over with."

What Brittany said was completely honest and true, every time she saw Sam her heart still ached. But over time it would get better, because deep down in her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. It was finally time she let him go for good, and move on with her life.

"Well that good for you, I'm glad you found some closure with him." Santana said 100% sincere.

"Yeah. Oh, and one other thing. Sam told me you apologized to him too."

"Oh that well you did seem really upset with me for that, so I thought I would apologize, and try and make things right. I might have gone a little overboard there. I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore. Even though we weren't on speaking terms. In my mind it was just the right thing to do."

"Well, well the Santana Lopez actually apologized what she did and made things right. Well that's certainly something new."

"Well don't get used to it." Santana laughed and Brittany laughed with her. They both turned and walked back toward the beach, where their friends were. Brittany still wasn't totally convinced about the whole projecting thing, but it did seem to make a sense.

For now, all she knew was that she really, really liked Santana and was certainly attracted to her. But, she would hold off on the l-word for now at least. But now Brittany was more determined then ever to make Santana her girlfriend, and she was sure that it would happen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this explains why Brittany said 'I love you' so soon. I agree with all of the people who said that in the reviews. I had this chapter in my head when I wrote the last one but I couldn't really spoil it, could I? :) I hope you enjoyed. For comments/things you want to see in the future of this fic be sure to talk to me on my twitter: NayaPLL :) okay bye :) **


	11. Chapter XI

**Hi :) Thank you for all the awesome reviews/follows/favorites. You're all amazing :) I hope you like the new chapter :) **

* * *

Brittany and Santana joined the other girls who were still sitting at the beach. But somehow they were drinking beer out of red cups. The guys had joined them too so the whole group was complete. Brittany sat down and pointed between her legs, motioning Santana to sit down between her legs like they did a few days ago. Santana did the same thing a couple of days ago, right? So she could do it too. Brittany had to admit, she was enjoying this game way too much. She wasn't going to back down before Santana was officially hers. Santana smiled back at Brittany's wide grin and sat down where Brittany had pointed. When the moment that Santana sat down, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's body and she inched a little closer. Her boobs were now touching her back and she knew Santana could feel it because her breath had hitched. She reached for the Latina's hands and intertwined them in Santana's lap.

"Are you having a Bachelorette party, Kitty?" Quinn asked.

"Puck has put the crazy idea of having a Bachelor party in Ryder's head. So if he gets a damn Bachelor party, then I want one too. So totally." Kitty said glaring at Puck.

"What did you expect Kitty? Of course Ryder gets a freaking party. He has to spend the rest of his live whipped. Better enjoy his last night with strippers and alcohol."

"Really Puck? Strippers?" Kitty glared again at Puck.

"Hell to the yes. No Bachelor party without strippers. That's like alcohol-free beer. It's just not the same."

Kitty turned herself to Ryder. "You can look but no touching allowed. Are we clear?"

Ryder simply nodded. Oh, the boy was really whipped.

"When are the parties?" Tina asked.

"I don't want it the night before the wedding because I don't want to be hangover on my own wedding. The wedding is Saturday so maybe Thursday?"

"That's in three days? Isn't that a little quick?" Tina looked confused.

"That's why I'm hoping that my maid of honor actually has planned the Bachelorette party. Kitty's words sunk in. Brittany was Kitty's maid of honor. Oh crap. Does she really need to arrange a freaking Bachelorette party in three days? She was screwed.

"You have already done some arrangements right, Britt?" Kitty questioned.

"Sure." The pitch of Brittany's voice raised to an incredible height, making it totally obvious she was lying her ass off.

"I hope so." Kitty stated, clearly seeing through her lie.

"No problem, Brittany. We can do this. We can get Quinn to help us."

Santana shifted her legs so she was sitting sideways on Brittany's lap. Her legs dangled over her left one and her whole body was in between the blonde's body. That way Santana could actually look in her eyes. She gave a slight smile, trying to stop Brittany from freaking out. Brittany smiled back, finding it adorable that they were going to do this together as Santana said.

"Thanks San."

She placed a feather-light kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana then simply smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand back in hers. Brittany glanced over at her phone to see the time. It was already seven-thirty.

"Can we order pizzas here? That way we can eat on the beach?" Brittany said. Her stomach was already protesting at the lack of food in her body. And she was craving a good Hawaii pizza now that they were in Hawaii. Look at it like some kind of tradition, Brittany wanted it.

"Sounds good to me, Britt. I'll take everyone's orders." Mike said and he stood up. That's why she loved the guy. He was so sweet. You could literally ask Mike anything and he would do it. Brittany once called him at four am in the morning when she was too drunk to drive home and spend all of her money on tequila shots. Sam was there too, but he was also way to wasted to drive. So Mike actually came. He drove both of them home and never once did he mention the night again. That's why he was so great. If Brittany had called Rachel or Quinn, she would never hear the end of it.

"Five margaritas and five Hawaii's? Is that enough?"

Brittany nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll make the call."

"Thanks Mike." She yelled at Mike's back who was walking away holding his phone.

After some talking with the group, the pizzas finally arrived and Brittany attacked them hungrily.

"Hungry much?" Santana smirked. She was staring at how big of bites Brittany was taking. She was starving and the pizzas were delicious.

"Shut up."

Brittany mumbled while she stuffed the remains of her piece of pizza in her mouth.

The whole group managed to eat the ten pizzas in a record time and they were once again just sitting and chatting about anything and everything.

"So we're really going out tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds good to me. I've been dying for a good party lately." Quinn said.

"Ryder and me are going to the story to buy some liquor. We want to have a small beach party before going out. Sounds good to everyone? That way you're already drunk before actually going out, and well, there isn't really anything better, is there?" Puck said.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, get ready y'all and we'll meet here again at half past eight."

Everybody nodded again and they walked towards the houses. Brittany immediately missed the warmth of Santana's body. She grunted and stood up as well. She was sitting quite comfortable and she didn't want to stand up, but it was her idea to go out, so she couldn't quite back out now, could she?

Santana and her walked towards their room. They hadn't been back there ever since Brittany's confession. But it made sense for Santana to be here. All of her stuff was still in the room. Brittany secretly hoped that Santana would sleep back in their bed together. She missed waking up next to Santana. She missed the goodnights Santana would say to her every night. She missed how she couldn't stare at the girl anymore now that she slept in Quinn's room. Yes, she has been staring at Santana sleeping, which may seem borderline creepy but it really isn't. Brittany loved how peaceful and serene sleeping Santana looked. Like the world was perfect. The way her hair would drape over her face. Her breathing even and calming. Brittany loved watching Santana sleep, but some part of her missed Santana's favorite part, her eyes. Her deep-brown eyes where Brittany could always feel lost in. Endlessly beautiful. So that's why Brittany wanted Santana back in her bed. But also, right before she would fall asleep, with Santana already in a deep slumber next to her, a part of her could pretend that they were real. That they were a real couple. Sleeping next to each other day in, day out. Perfectly imperfect, but happy to have each other. Maybe Santana was right. Maybe she did lost the grasp of reality on their whole situation. But some part of her knew that Santana wanted her too. Santana seemed like a good actress, but there are certain limits. Nobody can act that well, including Meryl Streep.

"I'm just going to change in the bathroom, okay?"

Santana said when they were in the room. Brittany nodded. She jumped onto the bed to rest her head for a little while. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her Facebook. She hoped to see some new interesting stuff, but so far, same old, same old. After about ten minutes of scrolling through uninteresting stuff, she decided to get dressed. She didn't forget the real intention of going out tonight. It was to seduce Santana. And she was going to use whatever she could to get that goal. The first part of her plan was the dress. Her boobs might not be as big as Santana's, but her legs were long and skinny. Brittany and the whole world knew that that was the best part of her body. So a short dress was the way to go. She stared into her closet. At first she wanted to go for a red dress, but then she remembered she saw Santana going into the bathroom with a red dress and it would be quite awkward if they were practically wearing the same dress.

She skimmed her closet and then she saw it. It was a white, short summer dress. It wasn't too short to actually look slutty but it was still short enough to show her long, toned legs. Plus, the white made her legs look a little tanner and she could use that with her pale legs. She put on the dress and folded her clothes and put them in the closet. Santana was taking way too long and she really needed to pee. She knocked on the door.

"San? Are you almost done? I really need the bathroom."

"Yeah, I'm done in a minute." She heard Santana say through the door.

Santana stepped out of the door and before Brittany could do an overview of her outfit, she stormed past her in the direction of the toilet. She heard Santana laugh behind the closed door. Damn her and her elaborate shower rituals.

Now that she was in the bathroom, she could put make up on her eyes. Normally she liked the classical look, only mascara, but they were going out, so she could go a little out. After a ten minutes of putting on make-up, she was satisfied and walked out of the room. And there she was, Santana sitting on the edge of the bed wearing indeed a red dress. Brittany's eyes looked over Santana's outfit and she gulped.

Santana, who heard her, stood up from the bed and looked at Brittany. She could see her mouth actually falling a little open. Brittany gave herself a mental high-five. She could see Santana's eyes trail over her legs, but she didn't mind. That way Brittany could peek at Santana's red dress. It was a little longer than Brittany's dress, but it still showed off quite a big part of her long tanned legs. But it wasn't Santana's legs that had Brittany's attention. It was the way the red, tight dress pushed up Santana's boobs up in the every right way. Brittany actually had to tear her eyes away before it got awkward. They were just so perfect and she felt like she could stare into the valley of her breasts all day. Brittany bit her lip trying to distract herself. All she wanted was to place her mouth on those breasts. Oh god. This was going to be hard. But then her eyes trailed up to Santana, who was still staring at Brittany's legs. Brittany smirked. It was going to be just as hard for Brittany as it was going to be for Santana.

"Do you like my dress?" Brittany smirked. Santana's eyes still seemed glued to her legs.

Santana swallowed hard and then simply nodded. It seemed like she tried to manage a word out, but her mouth was dry.

"You look smoking hot too." Brittany stepped closer and whispered that last part in Santana's ear.

"I see what you're doing. I'm not dumb, Brittany." Santana whispered back in the blonde's ear.

"What do you mean?" Brittany whispered back. No one but Santana could hear here in the room, but she kept whispering, not trusting her own voice anymore with Santana's body so close to her own. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest with every breath that reverbed from Santana's lips onto her ear shell.

"Two can play that game you know? Are you sure you're up for the challenge? Because when I play, I want to win."

Santana's voice lowered to a sexy, sultry pitch and Brittany's heart beat even harder. She swallowed hard and regained her confidence. She started this game and Santana wasn't going to turn the roles around. She was winning this game or whatever the hell they just started. Brittany didn't even know. All she knew that she wasn't going to give in. No short dresses, not Santana's sexy voice, not her smoking body would make the blonde give in. This was her game and she wasn't going to be the first one to give in.

"You don't have anything on me. I will win this game or whatever you want to call it. So prepare to lose." Brittany whispered lowly. After that she spun on her feet and walked out of the door. She hoped that would leave Santana hot and bothered. She glanced over at her watch and saw that it was already time to leave for the beach. She saw Mike and Tina coming out of their room and joined them. Tina was also wearing a dress, noticeably longer than Santana's or Brittany's. After a while the whole group was at the beach again minus Puck and Ryder. Santana was sitting next to Brittany. Santana had reached over a couple of minutes ago to place the blonde's hand in her lap. She was playing with her fingers over her hand and it was distracting Brittany from talking to Mike about dancing. After ten minutes or so, Puck and Ryder arrived holding a bag.

"Alcohol you guys." Puck yelled.

"Okay, first everyone pay ten dollars because this shit was expensive okay." Ryder said.

Everybody grunted but took their wallets.

"Let that party begin." Puck yelled once again after everyone paid their share.

Ryder wasn't lying. They bought a lot and Brittany got why everyone had to buy ten dollars. The both of them had bought tequila, vodka, beer and blue curacao. Everybody wanted to start calm and almost everyone grabbed a beer. But after ten minutes, Puck got impatient.

"Drinking games!"

Santana pulled Brittany's hand towards Puck. "Come on. I want to play drinking games. I love games. You know why?"

Brittany shook her head from right to left and back.

"Because I always win." Santana said. Brittany felt Santana's hand suddenly trail over her under back and dropping at her side, but not before she grazed Brittany's ass. Brittany glanced over at Santana who was smirking.

"Okay, girls and guys this is the game." Not the whole group seemed to be eager to play a drinking game, but Brittany did kind of like drinking game. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Ryder and Brittany were standing listening at Puck who was explaining the game.

"Let's start with an easy one y'all." Puck said while he started pouring setting shot glasses in front of everybody.

"Okay, so now, what we're trying to do is count to ten. I know it sounds easy, but if you say a number together with someone, you both drink half the shots of the number that you said. So let's say we're at number five and me and Santana both say six at the same time, we both drink three shots. Does everyone understand it? Oh and you have to close your eyes."

"What drink are we using? Because it's the first game and starting with tequila might not be the best idea."

"That's true, considering how small you are, you're probably drunk after two shots." Santana said.

"Can I just point out that you're not that much taller than I am, Santana."

"Don't care. I'm still taller and that's all that counts."

"Shut up you two. Let's just do blue thrills?" Puck interrupted them.

"What are blue thrills?" Sam asked.

"Blue curacao and lemon juice. It's pretty damn good."

"Okay cool."

"Everyone close their eyes. We'll start."

Everybody closed their eyes.

"One." Quinn yelled.

"Two." Ryder and Brittany said at the same time.

"That's a shot you two." Brittany grunted loud. She sucked at this game. Puck poured her a blue shot and then a yellow one and placed it in front of Brittany and Ryder.

"First blue and then yellow?"

"Yup. The lemon juice neutralizes the alcohol a little.

Brittany grabbed the blue shot and placed it at her lips. She held her head backwards and let the blue liquid roll into her mouth. Before she could process the taste of the blue liquid, she grabbed the lemon juice and drunk it. Tears stung in her eyes by the sourness of the lemon juice.

"That's actually pretty delicious." Brittany stated.

"Okay. Next game."

"One."

"Two."

"Three" Brittany decided to wait a little longer, hoping not to take a shot right away.

"Four"

"Five" Brittany was impressed. They were actually getting far now.

"Six"

"Seven"

But at eight, they failed. Brittany and Santana uttering the word eight at the same time.

"Well, well, the cute couple can take four shots. Each."

Brittany grunted. The shot was actually nice but four at one time? That was too much. Puck placed the shots in front of them.

"Are you ready, babe?" Santana added the last part with a wink. Damn her.

"Sure honey. Let's do this."

Brittany grabbed the first blue shot and downed it. Then she took the yellow one and downed it too. She glanced over at Santana, who was already at her second shot and she quickly downed her second blue shot too. After the four shots, Brittany's eyes tore a little up, not because of the alcohol, that made her head spin already, but because of the lemon juice. She glanced over at Santana, who was smiling at her.

"Well done, babe."

Santana leaned over at Brittany and placed a small peck on her lips. Brittany could still taste the sourness of the lemon juice on her lips. They continued to play the game for a little while. But soon enough, they finished the bottles of the blue curacao, so they decided to change up the game. Brittany's head was already a bit lighter than normal because of the alcohol. She wasn't the best one in the number game, so she had took a lot of shots already. Puck proposed to play 'Never Have I Ever' with tequila shots. That would put everyone in a good buzz to go to a club later on.

"Come on, everyone join in."

Puck yelled over at the other group, who was just drinking a beer. They grunted but came over anyway. Puck, who had assigned himself as the leader of the game, placed everyone in a circle. Brittany sat next to Santana and Rachel, who was babbling in her ear about how she really didn't want to play 'Never Have I Ever' because it was an infraction of her privacy or something like that. Brittany really did not care. Puck gave everyone a piece of lime and a clean shot glass. He filled the shot glasses with the tequila. Brittany grunted internally. The last time she drank tequila, it didn't end well. At least, she doesn't remember the whole evening to this day. Puck then placed some saltshakers around the circle saying that everyone should take his own salt. Puck then finally sat down himself.

"Let's get this party started right? Okay, so I'm guessing everyone knows the rules to Never Have I Ever, right? You can't say statements that you did yourself. Who wants to start?" Puck explained.

"I'll start." Rachel said. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Damn her Rachel. She just wanted to see everyone drink. Puck, Ryder, Sam, Mike, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Quinn downed their shot glass. Santana grunted loudly next to her, biting furiously in the lime. Brittany glanced over at Quinn, who's shot glass was indeed empty.

"Have you kissed a girl before, Quinn? You've never told me about that." Brittany asked.

Quinn went pale. "It was a long time ago, Britt. I was drunk." Quinn glanced over quickly at Santana. Wait what? Brittany turned herself to Santana.

"You kissed Quinn?" Her voice rose. She tried to keep her voice steady, but the jealousy was easy audible to everyone who could hear.

"It was a long time ago, baby. We were in high school at this lame house party and we were drunk. She only kissed me to make that Finn dude jealous."

Brittany still didn't like the fact that those two kissed. Was she jealous? Hell yes. It was just quite weird to imagine those two kissing. She bit down harder into the lime to mask her jealous expression.

"It really didn't mean a single thing, Brittany. I hardly even remember the kiss itself. I was so drunk that night." Quinn laughed but Brittany didn't. Jealousy was a big green-eyed monster and it owned Brittany at the moment.

"Oh, you're totally jealous aren't you, Brittany?" Santana came closer.

Brittany shook her head no, and everyone laughed. She was a crappy liar anyway.

"You suck at lying, Britt. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Santana leaned in, but not like the last time, she did more than a peck. She felt Santana lick against her bottom lip and Brittany had to stop herself from moaning or gasping into Santana's mouth. They kissed for a short time and then broke apart. Luckily the whole group was still talking to Quinn about the kiss.

"Are we going to play?" Brittany said impatiently.

"Sure, Britt. Do you want to ask the next question?" Puck asked while he poured the tequila back into everyone's glass.

"Okay." Brittany thought to herself. She always sucked at thinking of Never Have I Evers. Her head was already buzzing with all the shots that she downed during the games and that weren't making things easier.

"Never have I ever had sex in the backseat of the car." Brittany stated. The whole car thing really didn't appeal to Brittany and so she had never done that.

Puck, Ryder, Kitty, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Santana, Marley and Rachel all downed their drinks.

"Rachel? Well, I wouldn't have said." Brittany laughed.

Rachel blushed.

"Good question, Britt. Rachel can now ask the next question." Puck decided.

"Never have I ever watched porn." Rachel stated. Oh, Brittany did not have to drink on that one. It wasn't like she wasn't suspicious or anything, but the whole porn thing did not appeal to her. She just felt sorry for the girls who had to do that.

All of the guys downed their shot except for Kurt. The only girl that took her shot was Santana.

"Porn, Santana? Really?" Brittany glanced over at Santana and smirked.

"What? I was a closeted lesbian for quite a few years. I had to learn that stuff someway right? If I didn't watch so much porn back then, I wouldn't have made you scream that loud last night."

Santana said it loud enough for everyone to hear? Brittany looked down at her hands when she felt everyone's stares. Puck laughed.

"Who wants to ask the next question?"

They played some more. So far Brittany had to drink for a lot of questions. From going skinny-dipping that one time, to being too drunk to stay awake during sex. Santana had to drunk a lot too and both of them were pretty drunk. Scratch that. The whole group seemed to be pretty drunk by now. Luckily, Puck had arranged taxis to bring them to the club because none of them had thought about a designated driver.

"Let's go dancing." Puck screamed. He had the wildest sex life of them all apparently, so he took the most tequila shots. And when the tequila was finished, they started at the vodka. Brittany tried to find her balance back on her feet, but her head was spinning. Her vision was blurred but she loved it. She helped up Santana, who was smiling the entire time.

"Britt." She slurred.

"Yeah."

"Kiss me." Santana placed her hand on the back of Brittany's neck and brought their lips frantically closer. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but the alcohol made the kiss way better. The scent of alcohol on both of their breaths was intoxicating and took Brittany's breath away. Santana then pulled away and interlocked their hands. Brittany smiled at their hands. She liked drunk Santana. A lot of them had trouble walking but they arrived at the taxis. Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn in one taxi left first to the club.

When they were back in the taxi, Santana kissed her again. Brittany forgot that they were in a taxi with Quinn and Rachel and they made out. Brittany rummaged her hands through Santana's long raven hair and pushed her even closer. She heard Santana moan in her mouth and she smiled into the kiss.

"Cut it out guys." Rachel slurred. "It's disgusting."

They broke apart. "You're just jealous of my insanely hot girlfriend with her magical tongue, Rachel." Santana bit back. Brittany laughed and poked out her tongue. Drunk Santana had even less boundaries about insulting people than sober Santana.

"We're here. That'll be twelve dollars please." Santana placed the money in his hand and stepped out of the car.

"Let's go babe." Santana said as she grabbed the blonde's hand in hers. Behind the two of them, the rest of the group arrived. Brittany had absolutely no idea what time it was, but frankly she didn't care.

Everybody grabbed their ID's and practically shoved it in the face of the security at the entrance of the club. Santana pulled Brittany into the club right into the mass of people. The club was intoxicating to say at least. It was packed with dancing people on the beat of the pumping music. The club was dark, illuminated by the green and red light from the DJ-table. Brittany felt Santana pulling on her hand towards the dancing mass of people. Brittany smiled. Even though she was drunk and her view was a little fuzzy, dancing was her thing. Santana clutched onto her, pulling her further and further into the mass, leaving their friends behind. When they were around the middle, Santana turned around to Brittany and started dancing. She couldn't quite hear the song. All she could hear was the repeating pumps of the beats of the song, coursing through her body. She started dancing, and it was natural. The alcohol took away every last bit of boundaries and she placed her arms on top of Santana's shoulders, pulling the both of them closer. Santana even looked drunk but that didn't take away the effect of the stare. Brittany started grinding into Santana, bringing their bodies together. She could feel Santana gasp a little when their boobs grazed. Brittany placed her left hand on Santana's lower back and brought their centers closer. Their hips were moving simultaneously to the music, Brittany leading them. Santana seemed like a good dancer, but Brittany wanted to lead them. Suddenly, Santana turned around with her back to the blonde. She then moved back and grinded her ass into Brittany's center who gasped. Santana kept grinding backwards into her center and it was turning the blonde on. She had a dry spell for three months and this was all becoming too much. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips and started swaying, while grinding back into the brunette. She placed her head on Santana's shoulder and spread her hair on the other side, so Brittany's head was placed on Santana's bare shoulder.

"I want you so bad."

Brittany spoke lowly into Santana's ear. She knew that Santana had heard her, because she grinded backwards even more. Brittany turned Santana around and brought their lips frantically together. She didn't care that they were in the club and everyone could see them. Nobody was giving them attention anyway. Brittany slipped her tongue quickly in Santana's mouth. She brought her hands to Santana's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Santana moaned in her mouth. Santana was as horny as she was. Santana was everything. Her hands were everywhere, on her ass, in her hair, on her lower back. Brittany couldn't handle it anymore. The thrill of the alcohol still rushing through her veins combined with the thrill of Santana's lips on tongue was too much. But she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. They broke apart but Santana started to attack her neck, placing kisses along her jawline, sucking and softly biting down. Brittany bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's jaw, stared deeply into her eyes and brought their lips together again. This little game went on for a while, Brittany didn't even know how long. The alcohol and making out with Santana made her forget any sense of time. But suddenly, she really needed to pee. Brittany pulled Santana with her to the bathroom, without saying one word. The both of them stumbled into the bathroom, still intoxicated with all the alcohol that they consumed that night. Brittany, stepped into the bathroom, holding the door to remain her balance, and lifted off her dress. Outside the booth she heard soft sobbing. Was Santana crying? Brittany stepped out of the booth and there was Santana, indeed crying. Brittany stepped in closer and placed a consoling hand on Brittany's shoulder. Santana however shrugged the hand off and stepped backwards, hitting the washing table.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked quietly. She was curious but also worried. She wanted to go back ten minutes in the past, when they were kissing and grinding.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Brittany saw a drunk girl stroll in. She didn't know the girl, but she seemed pretty far-gone.

Santana slumped down and sat down, her knees bent, softly sobbing into her hands. Brittany placed herself next to Santana, but not too close, hoping that she wouldn't scare the other girl away.

"What's going on Santana?" Brittany said.

"None of your fucking business, Brittany. Just go away." Santana said between sobs. She looked up and her tears were indeed full tears. Her make up was smudged and she looked like a sad panda.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on, Santana. You don't have to push me away. I'm here and I want to know."

"Just let me be alone for a minute. I need some space. I can't –' Santana sobbed.

"Why do you need space, honey?" Santana pushed Brittany away.

"I just do."

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany tried.

"Why do you even like me, Brittany? I'm messed up. I'm a fucking train-wreck and there you are. Perfect."

"You think I'm perfect?" Brittany glanced over.

Santana nodded before another tear rolled out of her eyes.

"But you're not messed up. You're funny, passionate and totally dead on gorgeous. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I just sink into them every time. You take my breath away."

Santana looked over. Her make up all over her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Really."

"But I'm no good for you. Britt. I'm messed up. I've lost so much and I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anyone." Santana let out a long sob.

"But why not?" Brittany asked confused.

Then suddenly the door went open for a second time and Quinn walked in, with after her Tina and Marley. Santana pushed herself upright and turned her back to them. She whipped her eyes clean, but you could easily see that she had been crying.

"Oh, you guys are here. Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Marley said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were just dancing a little further away."

"Oh okay. Well, Puck is sucking face with some nameless slut. Kitty and Ryder have been making out in the corner for the last hour and Mike thinks this is So You Think You Can Dance." Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Cool. Well, Santana and I will go out there again." Brittany said, hoping that they wouldn't see that Santana had been crying. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her out of the door.

'Lets hope they weren't paying any attention to Santana.' Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany stepped out of the bathroom, holding Santana's hand. She was busy wiping the tears from her eyes and the smudged mascara that ran over her cheeks. Brittany wanted to continue their talk, but Santana was pulling her eager to the rest of the group. Brittany sighed. Santana was finally letting her see a small piece of her, how she really felt, but she blinked and it was gone again. It was frustrating, but Brittany's head was spinning a little too much at the moment to really care. She could still feel the alcohol rush through her veins. The rest of the night they spend dancing with the group.

Even though they were now dancing with the group, Santana still grinded her ass into Brittany's center. They were still dancing as close as ever and they kept kissing passionately. It felt like nothing had happened in that bathroom and they were just having fun. After a couple of hours, the whole group decided it was time to go home. It was already five o' clock in the morning and the whole club seemed to be emptying out. Tina and Mike were clutching to each other, at least, Tina was clutching to Mike. She was drunk. Mike however seemed a little more sober than Tina, so he decided to carry her. Mike then called all of them taxis and they got in. Santana, who was still holding Brittany's hand tight, stepped into the car next to Brittany. After the many hours they spent in the club everyone seemed to have sobered up, except for Puck and Tina who were still screaming loud to all of them that they loved everything. Brittany finally felt her body sobering up. The edges of her view weren't fuzzy anymore and she regained her balance a little better. Santana, who was still clutching onto her hand, pulled Brittany into a cap and Quinn joined them.

"There's no way you two are sharing a bed tonight." Quinn stated. She seemed to be the soberest one in the cab, excluding the taxi driver.

"What? Look, we can control ourselves." Brittany tried.

"Sure. Like I believe that. You were practically dry humping the whole night on the dance floor. If you spend the night together, you'll have sex and one of you is going to regret that tomorrow morning when the alcohol is out of your blood."

Santana grunted loud but didn't protest.

"I don't know if I can trust you two in a bed together." Brittany stated.

Quinn laughed. "Oh, this is about the kiss, right? You're worried that I want Santana all to myself?"

Brittany shook her head 'no' but Quinn laughed.

"I didn't see you for the jealous type, Brittany."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure." Quinn laughed. After that, the taxi stopped. Brittany glanced over one more time at Santana, who gave her a lazy smile before they parted ways to their bedrooms.

* * *

**Okay :) If you have time, please review :) They really make my day and keep me out of the deep hole called the writer's block :) **

**What was your favorite quote/part from the chapter? I love to hear those :) Okay see you all next chapter :) **


	12. Chapter XII

**Hey :) New chapter :) Okay, so there could be some mistakes because one, I'm tired but I really wanted to get this chapter out. And two, I am beta-less again. I hope you'll still like my story. :) I know I don't make the longest chapters, but I rather update every week or so with smaller chapters than update every month with longer chapters. Oh and I did make a tumblr. I haven't really done much about it, because I'm still figuring it all out and I have been so busy, but some people asked me to make a tumblr so here ya go manonnaya. tumblr. Oh and I did have to change my pen name from The Lonely Koala to NotAboutYou because my sister found a folder on my computer called 'the lonely koala' and I'm afraid she'll google it. I can't have her find this account. Sorry for the trouble guys :) **

**I'm going to have exams soon, so I might not update as frequently as normal, so sorry in advance for that. Okay. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Brittany woke up, her mouth dry and her head throbbing, in an empty bed. She threw the blankets off her and stepped out of the bed. With her right hand she grabbed the bedside table, suddenly losing her balance. The remains of the alcohol were still running through her blood. She must have drunk a lot yesterday. Brittany rubbed over the temples of her head, trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered how much she had already drunken on the beach, even before going to the club. She then remembered the way Santana had grinded on her. And then she remembered Santana's mental breakdown in the bathroom. She couldn't quite remember the exact words of Santana, but she did know that she had been crying. She had mumbled something about her not being good enough for her, right? Brittany rubbed over the temples of her head again. The hangover was clear. Her head was banging and she still felt quite nauseous from last night. Then she remembered the way Quinn had acted. Sure they both were quite drunk, but Quinn had absolutely no right to permit them from sleeping in the same bed. They were adults for crying out loud. They could behave. They surely did not need a freaking babysit to watch their every move. Santana and her were still supposedly dating, and they should still act like that. Brittany grunted.

She wasn't going to let Quinn Fabray walk all over her again. Santana was going to sleep back in her bed, even if she wanted it or not. Because what if someone saw Santana coming out of Quinn's room after their drunken night? What would they say? Plus, Brittany had to admit it. She surely did not like the fact that Quinn and Santana were sharing a bed. Yes, they've had known each other for a really long time, but Brittany couldn't forget the fact that they have apparently kissed. She did not like to admit it, but she was jealous. Of course, deep down she knew that Quinn wasn't gay, but you could never be sure. She knows the effects Santana Lopez can have on someone. She could turn any girl to being into girls whenever she wanted. Brittany stumbled towards her bathroom and reached over for an aspirin. She downed it with a little bit of water and jumped back onto her bed, hoping the pill would do his work soon and get rid of the terrible headache. After a while, she got up again and stepped into the shower. There was just something about going to a club, with so many people all sweating and grinding up on each other that made her feel dirty. She turned the water extra hot and took a shower for a good twenty minutes. After that she decided to get some breakfast, even though she was totally not hungry. She glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already eleven o' clock. When she walked towards the house of the parents, she saw Rachel, Puck and Kitty sitting at the breakfast table. Rachel was wearing big, black sunglasses, her hair in a lazy bun. Puck on the other hand still seemed chipper and not at all affected by the drinking last night. Kitty did seem affected by the drinking last night. She was downing a big bottle of water.

"Hey guys." Brittany said.

"Ssh." Rachel placed her finger in front of her mouth, motioning for Brittany to talk quieter.

"It hurts when people talk loud, okay?" Rachel stated while she pointed to her head.

"Hangover much?" Puck laughed.

"Yes, why aren't you hung over? You drunk just as much as me, right?"

Puck laughed. "Yes, but I'm used to it by now, hobbit."

"Don't believe him Rachel. He puked out his guts out this morning and he swallowed five pills this morning. He is as hung over as you look right now." Kitty said.

"Thanks Kitty. Now on a side note, where is Santana?" Rachel asked.

Well shit. There you have it. Damn you, Quinn Fabray.

"Well, she had to ask Quinn something, so I don't really know." Brittany said. Wow, Brittany was really impressed with her own lie. She was getting better and better in this right? Rachel simply nodded. Brittany then grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and started eating. They were all quite, still suffering from the huge amount of alcohol they consumed yesterday. Just when she was done eating her oatmeal, Brittany saw Santana and Quinn walking together, talking to each other.

"Hey guys." Quinn said, surprisingly chipper. Santana on the other hand looked terrible. She was wearing huge sunglasses, probably to block the sunlight and hide her hung over state. She mumbled a quiet hi before sitting down next to Brittany.

"Hey. How are you?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Doing terrible actually. Aside from the awful headache I have, I think I puked out my entire guts out last night too. You were lucky that I spend the night with Quinn. You should have seen her face when I threw up all over her bathroom floor." Santana said.

Brittany laughed. Quinn was probably furious about Santana's little stunt.

"I bet Quinn is super pissed with you, right now?"

"Oh yeah. I've had a full lecture this morning. I swear to god, she went on for twenty minutes about how I have no control and no direction in my life. That all I ever do is drink, sleep around and help clients. Then she went on about how she always thought I would go places, do something with my life. Change the world and make it in the real world. And how I have done absolutely nothing with my life so far. So yeah, I guess it was a pretty standard morning, right? Getting a lecture from someone how I am messing up my life. I'd be mad if it wasn't so damn true." Santana whispered the last part, like she was afraid to say it out loud to her.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, hoping that if she didn't ask anything too direct, Santana would not shut her out once again like she did last night.

"Never mind, Britt." Santana whispered.

Brittany sighed.

"Oh, and yeah, Britt-Britt. About the other night and you know, what happened, you know, in the bathroom –" Santana stuttered.

"It's okay, Santana. I get it." Brittany placed her hand on Santana's shoulder, consoling.

"No, it actually isn't. But thank you for understanding, Brittany."

"Sure." Brittany nodded. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yeah, ask anything you want." Santana nodded back.

"What did you mean? Do you think you could explain to me what happened in that bathroom? Why did you cry?"

Santana shook her head no. "Not here, okay."

"Okay. But can we have a real conversation, heart-to-heart, and especially alone?" Brittany motioned her head to Quinn, who was talking to Kitty. Quinn was surely getting on her nerves and she was kind of getting sick of sharing Santana with her. Every time she was alone with Santana, there was Quinn, interrupting their talks.

Santana first shook her head slightly no. She seemed afraid to talk to Brittany. Like she was afraid to share her story. But Brittany placed her hand on the brunette's arm and softly rubbed the spot on her arm, trying to calm her. She pleaded with her eye and finally Santana softly nodded her head.

"Okay. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

Brittany smiled happily back. Finally. The rest of the day was spend holding up their appearances. Kissing, holding hands, lingering looks, they did it all. Some part of Brittany wondered why Santana was still doing it. After all, Brittany herself decided that she didn't want anything to do with Sam anymore, so why bother? But then she thought about how it would feel if Sam found out that she had paid Santana to pretend to be her girlfriend and she understood it. It would be quite embarrassing to explain the whole situation, to Sam, to her friends and even her parents who seemed a huge fan of Santana. She did know how to keep them happy. Every chance to kiss the asses of her parents, Santana took. Doing the dishes out of her free will, complimenting Brittany's dad about how young he looked and complimenting Susan about how her food was sent from heaven, Santana did it all. Her parents were through the roof with a stepdaughter like Santana. Admitting it was all fake would hurt them, she was sure of it. Brittany would normally never lie to them, but this was an exception. So they kept up their appearances, including little names like babe, honey and Britt-Britt. The rest of the group was as hung over than Brittany was. Tina wore even bigger sunglasses than Santana, Rachel was surprisingly quiet and Kitty even bitchier than she normally was. They were tanning in the sun, just sitting around. Brittany then stood up, wanting to talk to Quinn. She was still a little bit pissed about last night and she wanted to set things straight.

"Quinn, do you want to take a small walk?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Quinn simply shrugged, a little confused, guessing what Brittany's intentions were. They walked in silence back into the little forest where Brittany spotted Quinn and Santana.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Quinn asked.

"How do you know that I want to ask you something?"

"Come on, Brittany. If you wanted everyone to hear this, you would not want to take a walk with me. You want to ask me something and the others can't hear it." Damn Quinn, she was too smart for her own good.

"Okay, you're right. I do want to ask you something."

Quinn nodded. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you to leave me and Santana alone. I want you to stay out of our business."

"Seriously?" Quinn looked shocked.

"Yeah, seriously. I love you Quinn, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions. I don't need you to make decisions for me."

"I still don't get what you mean, Brittany."

"I mean that you shouldn't interfere with Santana and I. The fact that last night she spent the night with you. What if someone had seen her leave your room in the morning? That would be quite hard to explain, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. But seriously, Brittany, the both of you were drunk out of your minds. I'm sure that you would have regretted your decisions of last night if you two spend the night together."

"I guess you have a point there. But I'm just sick of everyone walking over me. So I just want to ask you to stop interfering with Santana and I. Can you do that, please?" Brittany pleaded.

Quinn shrugged. "Sure. But don't expect me to stay quiet when I see Santana hurting or breaking your heart. I just don't want you to get hurt, Brittany."

"But what do you mean? I know you said before that you were afraid that Santana would hurt me, but she hasn't, and I don't think she will."

"Santana is complicated. I've known her for over ten years, but she still manages to be a true mystery to me. You should talk to her, Brittany."

"Fine." Brittany then shrugged.

"Okay. Oh by the way, how is the Bachelorette party going?" Quinn asked.

"Oh shit. I forgot that I actually have to arrange it. Oh crap." Brittany freaked out.

"Relax, Brittany. I can help you know? You don't have to do it alone. Lucky you, because I'm pretty sure it is impossible to arrange a full Bachelorette party in two days all alone. Kitty and Ryder are leaving at two o' clock for some cake tasting, so we can get all the girls to help us."

Brittany sighed relieved. "Thank you, Q. I couldn't do this alone. Certainly with everything that is going on right now."

"You're totally welcome, B." Quinn wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder and they walked back towards the beach. And indeed, at two o' clock, Ryder and Kitty left to go cake tasting.

"Okay, guys. You know that Puck is throwing Ryder a Bachelor party Thursday, right? And Kitty wants a Bachelorette party too. But now the problem is that I kind of forgot to arrange a whole party. And well, two days left. So I really need all of your ladies help."

Brittany spoke.

"Arrange a Bachelorette party in two days? Impossible." Puck laughed. "I have been arranging Ryder's best night of his live for over two weeks. It's going to be EPIC."

"Shut it, Puckerman. We don't need your opinions right now. You either shut up and leave or help us out." Santana snapped.

"Fine, Lopez. I'll help you losers. You can't throw a decent party without Noah Puckerman's help himself."

"Thanks Puck." How annoying Puck could be sometimes, he could throw a decent party. Brittany had to admit. His parties were always epic.

"Okay, first things first. Where do you want to have the party?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know? I guess in our house is the best idea right? Or on the beach? I don't really care?" Brittany said.

"I would go with the beach. It's hot enough. Plus, I don't think your parents would appreciate it if anything happened to the house. I mean, you guys are renting it." Rachel stated.

"Good thinking, Berry." Santana said. "So the party is at the beach. What else do we need to arrange?"

Brittany thought to herself. "Food? Alcohol?"

"I'll go by the grocery store tomorrow and buy some food, like crackers and stuff. I'll also buy drinks." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rache. What else do we need?"

"Strippers. But don't you worry ladies. I will get you strippers. They'll be here at twelve."

"Wait, what? Puck we don't want strippers." Quinn interrupted.

"You can't do a women's last free night without strippers. You're having strippers. No discussion." Puck stated.

"I'm pretty sure that Kitty does not want strippers."

"Aw, she just doesn't want to ask for them. Secretly she wants them just as bad as Ryder." Puck said.

Quinn then shrugged. "He's not going to give up. We'll just let him pay for the strippers and then sent them away." Quinn whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Sounds good to me." Brittany whispered back.

After that, they arranged some of the details of the party and then decided to let the subject rest. They tanned for a little while before everyone started leaving the beach. They wanted to take a shower after a long day on the beach. In the end, only Santana, Rachel and Brittany were sitting at the beach. Brittany really wanted that Rachel left, but she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Aren't you going to take a shower too?"

"I just want to enjoy the last bits of sun. I try to avoid spray tans lately because I heard that they give you cancer. A natural tan is way better."

"Well, you can get cancer from tanning too, you know?" Santana said.

"Really?" Rachel looked shocked. She grabbed her stuff, mumbled goodbye and walked off.

Brittany turned her head slightly to the left, where Santana was sitting. They were staring off into the sea, where the sun was going under. Before it slipped into darkness, the sun left them with an orange-red tint. Brittany always loved the way those colors. Brittany inhaled deeply and wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to start the conversation. Her eyes were boring into the side of the brunette's head. A small smirk played around her lips.

"Is the side of my face interesting to you?" Santana turned her head and looked Brittany in the eye.

"Yes, actually." Brittany laughed and averted her eyes away, looking shy.

Santana laughed. The sound was amazing and it calmed the blonde down. She took a deep inhale and asked the question that had been burning in her mind for the last couple of hours.

"Why did you cry?" Brittany asked quiet.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I guess I should have told you about that. I'm an emotional drunk."

"What do you mean?"

Santana smiled softly. "Whenever I drink too much, like I might admit, was last night, I get very emotional. I just have trouble finding a good balance and whenever I drink too much, it ends me in crying."

"You cry every time you're drunk?"

Santana chuckled. "No, not every time. Luckily, but whenever I'm really drunk, I cry. It is however always about uninteresting stuff. I once cried about how sad I felt for toothbrushes."

Brittany wanted to laugh, but she could sense that Santana was still hiding something from her.

"But it did seem like you were crying over something serious in the bathroom last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Britt. It was nothing."

"Okay. Fine. You know what, Santana? Fine. I've tried long enough. But I can't help you if you keep shutting me out. I've tried. Deal with your own crap from now on."

Brittany tried to control her voice, but the anger was easily audible. Brittany pushed herself up on her hands and wanted to walk away. She turned around but before she could set a step, she felt a hand tugging on her wrist.

"Wait." Santana whispered.

"What? What, Santana? Are you finally going to let me in? Am I finally going to see the real Santana because I have no fucking idea who you are. What is all an act and what is not? Are you finally going to be straight up with me? Because I'm getting sick of this. Either you let me in and show me some of the real Santana or else I'm done with this."

"Done with what?" Santana whispered back.

"This whole game that we've been playing the whole time. Because it's exhausting you know? Maybe not for you, but I'm tired of guessing what you actually mean with your words and actions."

Santana sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you everything that you want to know." Santana then tugged on Brittany's wrist. Brittany once again sat down next to the brunette.

"What do you want to know?"

"I would like to hear about Jenna."

Santana's face went blank. She stared into the ground. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a small squeeze, giving her some courage.

"I met Jenna in high school. We met in junior year. I was a cheerleader and she was a nobody. She was this nerdy, geeky girl that nobody actually knew, including me. But she was beautiful. And one day, we got detention together. I was so bored that I actually started talking to her. I was a popular girl, but inside, I was a big nerd. I loved video games and comic books back then, but I was too afraid to admit it. Jenna on the other hand, was open and proud to be a geek. But she got bullied a lot for it too. I knew that a lot of people got bullied in my school, but I was young and I didn't care. I was just happy that it didn't happen to me. So I didn't care. But then Jenna and I started bonding. We had a lot in common. And one thing let to another and I fell in love with her. Back then, I was so deep in the closet, I was practically in Narnia and I had absolutely no idea what was happening to me. I freaked out, but Jenna was sweet. Or so I thought at least. Soon enough we started dating in secret. And then after six months, I finally got out of the closet. Jenna was desperate for me to get out of the closet. She said that I was hiding part of who I am. So I came out, first to my friends. I was still too afraid to come out to my parents right away, so I decided to wait with that for a little while." Santana took a small pause in her speaking.

"When we came out at school, Jenna changed. She started to wear more normal clothes, even sometimes a little more risqué. She wasn't against PDA either. And I don't hate PDA but she was getting a little overboard. She would kiss me the whole day, but only when certain people were in the neighborhood. Now, it seems so lame that I didn't see all of this, but I was totally in love with Jenna. She took away all the doubts I felt about my sexuality and myself. And then after a couple of months, I did decide to come out to my parents. It was in my senior year and I was terrified. I came up to them and just blurted it out. My dad had nodded, like he had already known. But my mom got furious. My parents are quite the religious type and certainly my mom. She grew up in Texas and her family went to church every single Sunday. And so did we. Every Sunday we would sit in Church. And the Church isn't a big fan of gay people so neither was my mom."

"What did she say?" Brittany saw Santana's eyes tear up. This was really hard on her.

"I can hardly remember. I think some part of my brain has shut that memory out, just to avoid the pain. Well, it did end in me getting kicked out of my own house. My mom told me to pack everything up in an hour and get the hell out of her house. She did not want a gay person as her daughter and from that day on, I wasn't her daughter anymore she said. I moved to my cousin's house. It was family of my dad's, who were a lot more tolerable. They didn't ask too many questions, and I could certainly use that back then. From the moment that I finished high school, I left for Chicago."

"Why Chicago?"

"I don't really know. I didn't want to go to New York, because I don't think I would be able to make it there. So I went to Chicago instead. New York is just too expensive. But anyway, back to my senior year. I was still dating Jenna, but after my parents kicked me out, I was depressed. I tried to keep up with my social life but it was hard. At school, Jenna kept talking to this other girl Anna. She was a junior, but she was pretty damn popular back then. Back then I was so busy dealing with all of my family stuff that I just didn't have time to deal with Jenna. But I still loved her with all my heart. In my eyes, she was the perfect girl. So one day, we got in this huge fight. And then she told me her real intentions. She had guessed that I was gay, so she sought contact with me to be more popular."

Brittany's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. She told me that she only used me to stop the bullying. Dating one of the top bitches of the school would finally put her on top too, and that's what she wanted the whole time. When she told me that, I couldn't believe my own ears. I felt used. And the worst part was the fact that she told me this while we were at school. She didn't even have the decency to have this conversation privately. She did her whole speech right in the school hallway. And that was the moment I broke. I cried in front of the whole school. I was heartbroken. Jenna had used me. I loved her and she didn't even care about me. She told me later on that she thought I was a bitch. From that day on, I promised myself not to fall anymore. I wouldn't get hurt a second time, because back then, it almost killed me. If it wasn't for Puck back then, I don't think I would still be here. He really is an amazing guy even though he doesn't show it sometimes. So yeah, that's the story of how Jenna broke my heart. And since then, I've been living on drunken one-night-stands, friends with benefits and then well, my job." Santana concluded her long story. Wow. That was a tough story. Santana had been through a lot. She mostly felt sorry for her. It seemed so sad and lonely.

"You do deserve it, you know."

Santana looked at Brittany, her eyes full of tears, holding the painful memories of her past.

"What?" She whispered.

"To be loved." Brittany whispered back.

* * *

**Hi :) thank you for all the reviews etc. :) Reviews really keep me motivated :) hint hint ;) **

**Question of the week: What was your favorite quote of the chapter? :) **

**Okay see you guys later :) Love you all :) **


	13. Chapter XIII

**Hi :) Thanks for all the reviews etc. Quicker update than normal :) I should really be studying for my exams but oh well. Here's chapter 13 :) For suggestions etc: tumblr: manonnaya. tumblr and twitter: NayaPLL. I'm such a loser on Tumblr because I have absolutely no idea how it works but I do follow back haha :) Okay enjoy :) The song Santana sings is Another Love from Tom Odell :) Fanfiction does not allow links I'm sorry :) **

* * *

Deep brown eyes sought blue ones after the blonde's last comment. Santana's lips curled into a small but sincere smile and Brittany smiled shyly back. All that she wanted was to lean in and taste those plump lips on hers again, but she still didn't know where they were standing. Yes, Santana was making progress and opening up to her, but still deep down, she was still terrified. What had happened with Jenna and her parents must have crushed Santana. Hell, it would crush anyone. Getting abandoned by the persons she loved the most is a devastating thing. Santana's eyes had shifted from Brittany's eyes back onto the sea.

"Have you heard anything from Jenna after that day?" Brittany asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Yes. After she had dumped me so openly, she regained even more popularity than before. After all she tamed the famous heartbreaker Santana Lopez and broke her heart in the meantime. It made her famous, at least in school. She became the new head bitch at school and I sunk deeper into depression. Luckily I had Puck and Quinn to help me through. Jenna started dating that stupid cheerleader and I was alone. I never talked to her again after her last words. She got everything that she wanted, popularity at school, a girlfriend and a scholarship at Yale. And I got nothing. So no, I haven't heard anything from her." Santana said.

"And have you heard anything from your parents?" Brittany asked quietly. She knew that Santana was calling her mom a couple days ago, but she wanted her to tell Brittany because she wanted to, not because she already knew.

"Yes. My dad actually apologized a lot. He called me a lot after I got thrown out of the house. He sent me a thousand of texts saying that he was sorry, begging for me to meet him or to answer his calls."

"Did you answer him?"

"At first, I didn't. I was pissed. He could have stopped my mom. He could have stopped her from throwing me out of the house, but he didn't. My mom is a powerful woman. She has always been. She is a CEO of this huge company and a lot of employees are terrified of her. If you think I have a temper, you should meet my mom. She's twice as bad as me, perhaps even worse. And my dad on the other hand, is this quiet, calm guy who does everything that my mom wants. I know that and I knew that back then too, but I just couldn't forgive him for what he had done back then. But after a lot of texts, he suddenly showed up at school. I didn't know what to do. I still was pissed at him, but I missed him so bad. So I threw myself in his arms."

Brittany smiled. There was still some happiness to this story.

"After that, we got lunch. He apologized a million times. Then he asked me how I was doing. I explained the whole situation that I was spending at his brother's house. I begged my uncle to not tell my dad. He finally understood and promised me to not to tell him. My dad was relieved that I lived in a good house and not somewhere on the street. When we first were talking, I didn't want to hear anything about my mom, so he didn't say anything about her. But then my dad begged me to call him at least one time a week. He looked so sad. You should know that my dad has a serious case of puppy eyes. And so I gave in. I did call him a lot. And then we met up a few times during my senior year and one day, I got too curious and I asked him about mom. He told me that he got really pissed when she kicked me out. He lost his temper and it takes a lot to make my dad lose his temper. I only saw it once when I accidentally made this huge drawing on the wall. But anyway, he got furious and he even dared to say that if she wouldn't apologize, he would divorce her. Apparently, she then cried, saying sorry. And my dad believed her. She even promised him that she would make things good with me again."

"And did she?" Brittany asked.

"No, at least not at first. My dad wanted to leave her, but he still loved her and I told him not to get divorced over me."

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asked. That seemed weird. Santana could have moved in with her dad again after they got divorced, right? She could have a normal house again? With family and everything, the way that it's supposed to be.

"Back then, I already decided to move to Chicago. And I knew that my dad loved my mom very much. I didn't want him to leave her just to make me happy. I convinced him to give my mom another chance. And he did. But it was all in vain. A month after I had moved to Chicago, my dad called my for his weekly update, he told me that they were getting a divorce. He couldn't live with a woman who had kicked out her own daughter just because she was gay. They got divorced and my dad moved out. Just a year later, he met someone else, some woman named Carol. They are so happy. I met Carol when I went to visit my dad and she's such a sweet woman. So I'm happy for him."

"Your dad seems like an amazing guy."

Santana smiled. "He really is. He still calls every week to check up on me."

"That's sweet." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I wish I could say that about my mom."

"Did you hear anything from her?"

"Yes. Five years after I came out and she kicked me out, I was back in my hometown. I was visiting my dad and when I was buying groceries, I saw her. I literally froze when I saw her. My feet didn't seem to be working anymore. I remember praying to God that she wouldn't see me, but she did. She came up to me." Santana stopped to take in a breath. This was killing her.

"She apologized. She fucking apologized. After five years she apologized. And the worst part was that if I wasn't in that groceries shop that day, I don't think she would have apologized. She just felt guilty when she saw me and that's why she apologized."

"What did you say after?" Brittany asked.

"I just walked away. I didn't need to hear her fucking apologize for something that she had done five years ago and not once thought about apologizing for before. I didn't own her anything. So I just walked away. But then she called me dad and begged him to give her my cell phone number. My mom was a great actress, and my dad gave in. She called me even more than my dad and some part of me did want to know what she had to say. Some part of me wanted to restore whatever relationship we had. I missed my mom I guess. So I met up with her. She apologized and I was so happy in that moment. But then she shoved some pamphlets in my hands."

"What did those pamphlets say?"

"They were all basically the same. It went from _So you "think" you are gay? _to _Reforming camp for confused kids with confused feelings._"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe that she would actually do something like that. And I couldn't believe that I was so stupid to believe that she actually changed. That she actually accepted me for the way I am. But it was all a sick trick to make me change who I am. And since that day, I promised myself that I would never ever meet her again. She screwed up."

"Does she still try to contact you?"

"Yes. Most of the times, I try to ignore her but lately she found the button to call privately so my cell phone doesn't recognize her number so I can't ignore her. She begs me to visit home again, but I just don't see it happen. Not now, not ever."

Brittany glanced over at Santana, whose eyes were still a little teary.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened with you, Santana. I wish there was something I could do." Brittany mumbled.

"Thank you, Brittany. I really appreciate it. But you just being here is good enough. I'm glad I finally told someone my whole story."

"Am I the first one you told it to?" Brittany asked and her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes. I mean, Puck knows a lot of the story, but I never told him the full story of Jenna because back then it hurt too much. Those wounds heal slowly and I was ashamed."

"Why were you ashamed?"

Santana glanced away, staring at the ground. "Jenna used me. And I believed her. I was so naïve. I thought Puck was going to think I was pathetic for how I believed her. Not once did I doubt her intentions. I felt stupid. So I was ashamed."

"You shouldn't have been."

"I know, Britt. But I was young and stupid and mostly stubborn." Santana let out a small laugh.

"I'm really happy that you decided to share this with me, Santana." Brittany stated proud. She was indeed proud that Santana finally decided to let her a little bit in.

"So am I, Brittany. But can I ask you a question too?"

Brittany nodded. "Sure."

Santana hesitated but then asked anyway. "Why did you hire me? I mean, you're hot. You could have snagged any guy in a bar. Why all the effort and payment?"

"Because I don't like using people. I still wasn't over Sam. Using a guy to fake-date him without him knowing, just seemed wrong to me. And plus, I knew that me having a girlfriend would make Sam even more jealous than normal. He never got that I was bisexual. It made him pissed when I would check out guys and girls. I think he just felt threatened with the double of the competition he had now." Brittany laughed.

"Oh okay. I get it. You didn't want to use anyone and then dump him or her when you perhaps would want to get back together with Sam."

"Yes."

"Okay cool, I guess."

"Yeah." Brittany trailed off. She really didn't know what else to say. And neither did Santana, or so it seems. So they sat like that, in silence. Staring at the sun that was now halfway descending into the sea. The peace of that moment made Brittany giddy inside. Normally, silences with other people were awkward, but not with Santana. It was a serene and almost perfect moment, shared with two people who didn't need words at this moment to feel in sync with each other. After the sun had disappeared under the see, and it was getting quite dark, Santana pushed herself upright on her hands. She then reached out her own hand to help Brittany. The moment their fingers grazed, Brittany's breath hitched. A current of electricity ran through the brunette's fingers all the way until Brittany's. Blue eyes sought brown ones to see if she felt it too. And the brown eyes were already staring right back at her. She felt it too. The eye contact was intense and Brittany felt herself sink again into those brown eyes. Santana swallowed hard and broke eye contact. She pulled Brittany up onto her feet, but Brittany sat herself upright too. That way, both of their faces were only mere inches apart. Brittany looked up at brown eyes, but they weren't looking back. The brunette's brown eyes were staring at the taller girl lips for a split second before they flashed up again to the blue ones. Brittany wanted to lean in, but she didn't want to pressure Santana. Some part of her was finally letting Brittany in, and she'd be damned to screw this up now. Yes, she was still going to chase Santana, but not now. Not after Santana had opened up so much of her history. That would only freak her out. But Brittany couldn't look away either. She was frozen, locked in the intense eye contact. In reality the moment probably lasted for about two seconds, but it felt like hours. The corner of the blonde's lips raised in a small smile. Santana flashed her deep brown eyes one more time to Brittany's small lips before taking a small step, breaking the tension and with that, the moment. She then awkwardly coughed, trying to mask the tension, but failing in the process.

"Well, we should really go take a shower or something." Santana mumbled and trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, that's fine by me. Oh, one more thing, though, Santana. I don't want you to sleep in Quinn's room anymore."

Santana laughed. "Oh, Britt. You are so jealous."

"Wait, what? No, I'm not." Brittany tried. Who was she kidding? She was jealous. All she could think about when she saw those two together was the fact that they had kissed. Okay, it was a drunken kiss and Quinn is straight, but that didn't change the images in Brittany's head. She could see those two kissing in her head and yes it made her feel jealous.

"Oh, you so are. But it's okay, Britt. I'll sleep with you in your bed again. I knew you missed me anyway."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want people to become suspicious. What if they see you leave Quinn's room in the morning? They'll ask questions."

"Whatever you believe, Brittany. Let's just say you're jealous and then I'll come back."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. I need you to say that you're jealous. Only then, I'll come back." Santana smirked.

"You're being really childish, you do know that, right?" Brittany said.

"Oh, but I'm not the jealous one here, am I?" Santana poked in Brittany's stomach and she jerked away, laughing.

"Just admit it, Brittany." Santana laughed.

Brittany thought about it. She really was jealous. And if she admitted this now, Santana would sleep in her bed again. And that was what Brittany wanted, right? She would wake up next to Santana. She would be the first and last thing she saw in the morning. She might as well admit that she was jealous of Quinn for now.

"Fine. I'm jealous." Brittany whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that? Could you repeat that a little louder maybe?" Santana smirked. Oh, she had heard her just fine.

"I'm jealous of Quinn, okay? You two kissed and I don't like that you two sleep in the same bed." Brittany yelled a little louder, annoyed.

Santana laughed. "I knew it. That wasn't too hard now, was it?" Santana poked Brittany in the stomach playfully again and Brittany swatted her hand away.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"You are jealous. You are jealous." Santana sang quietly.

"Shut up. Oh, that reminds me. You do know that you challenged Rachel to a singing contest right?" Brittany teased.

"What? She doesn't take that stuff seriously, does she?"

"She does. She has probably been planning the whole thing in her head. Apparently she found some bar in the city nearby where you can sing. And there's a piano so that you or someone else can play."

A whine escaped Santana's plump lips.

"I was joking. Well, I wasn't but I just wanted her to shut up about Barbra shit or something like that. She was way too cocky for her own good."

"Oh, and you weren't cocky yourself." Brittany smirked.

"No, because I'm actually pretty amazing at singing. She better gets prepared because I'll beat her ass." Santana laughed.

"Fine. Rachel did tell me that she wanted the whole showdown to happen tomorrow, but I'm sure she'll come take to you and challenge you publicly."

"Fine." Santana grunted.

They walked back to the houses, chatting about music, sports and other random stuff. When they arrived at the houses, they saw Rachel there, sitting on a bench in front of her house. When she saw the duo, she stood up and walked frantically to them.

"Just the people I was looking for. Hi, Brittany and Santana."

"Hi Rachel." Brittany answered chirpy back.

"Hi." Santana spoke back, a little hesitant.

"So, Santana. As Brittany might have told you, I take singing challenges very seriously. And since you challenged me to a duel, I'll happily accept it. I now give you my conditions: the sing-off happens at three o' clock tomorrow in this bar that I tracked down. They have a piano there and a guitar, so you could ask Puck to help you out with the instruments."

"I can play the piano myself so I don't need Puck."

"Oh, that's great. You are multi-talented. I like that. So anyway, I hope you find a good song, because you might not know it, but your song choice makes half of the performance already. I hope you think very hard about your song choice and then I'll see you tomorrow. Could you excuse me now? I'm going to practice my voice. Bye guys."

Rachel spun on her feet and walked away, taking too big steps for her short legs to handle.

Brittany laughed. "You are so going down, Santana."

"Not a chance." Santana laughed.

The next day, Brittany woke up next to Santana again. She couldn't help but smile when she glanced over at the brunette next to her, so peaceful and serene. After Rachel had left them, they both took a shower and joined the rest of the group to eat dinner. She didn't talk to Santana that much anymore. She was sitting next to Rachel, who couldn't shut up about the whole challenge. Brittany had been contemplating the whole dinner whether to shove a potato into Rachel's mouth or just scream at her. She went for neither and just tried to block out Rachel's whining, but it didn't work. Rachel just kept babbling on and on. Brittany had seen Santana talking to Puck and yes, she did have to admit, even though she knew that Santana was gay, it still made her a little bit jealous. Brittany sighed. Since when was she the jealous type? In the relationship with Sam, she would hardly ever get jealous. He was always the jealous type, mostly at guys who she would dance with. His face would always turn pale when they came a little bit too close.

After dinner, they went to bed early because no one was recovered from their hangover.

Santana had mumbled a quiet goodnight to Brittany, but that was it. No fights or weird tensions, just sleeping next to each other in peace. Santana suddenly opened her eyes and Brittany quickly averted her eyes, trying to mask the fact that she had been staring at her, while she was sleeping.

"Good morning." Santana mumbled with a sexy morning voice. How the hell did she pull it off? Nobody's morning voice sounds sexy, but Santana's voice was even lower than normal in the morning.

"Good morning San. Are you ready for your competition today?"

Santana grunted loud and smashed her head back into the fluffy pillow.

"Shut up."

Brittany laughed loud. Teasing Santana had become one of her favorite things to do lately. Brittany got dressed in the bathroom and when she stepped back into the bedroom, Santana was still lying in her bed, face down into the pillow.

"Get your lazy ass up, San. I'm hungry and I want some breakfast."

"You can get breakfast here. We can eat in our bed, Britt. Please. I'm hungry too but I'm tired. I want to eat in bed. Please?" Santana pleaded.

"I'm not your bitch, Santana. You can get your own food." Brittany stated.

"But you're not getting it only for me. We can eat together here in bed. And you get the food today and I'll get it tomorrow. Deal?" Santana pleaded again.

Brittany grunted loud. "Fine. But I swear to God, Santana, when I wake up tomorrow morning and there isn't a huge breakfast here, I'll be pissed, okay?" Brittany stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Santana mumbled and she plopped her head back into the pillow.

Brittany stood up and got breakfast. She grabbed some cornflakes, oatmeal and some bread. She even made some coffee and brought everything on a big plate into their bedroom. Santana still hadn't moved. She was still in her pajama shorts, under the blankets.

"You still haven't moved?"

Santana smirked. "No, I knew you would bring me food anyway."

"I'm too good for you, you do know that right?" Brittany joked.

"Yes, I know." Santana whispered and Brittany could swear she heard a sad undertone under her voice.

"Come on, let's eat." Brittany said while she placed the plate full of breakfast in front of the brunette. She immediately grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating.

"Have you figured out which song you are going to sing?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes. I have in fact. I don't think Rachel will like my song choice, but hell I don't even care. It's nothing from Broadway or something like that."

"Can I know which song it is?"

"No." Santana smirked.

"Seriously? You aren't going to tell me your song?"

"No."

"Aw come on. Just say it. Please?" Brittany pleaded.

"No, Britt. And don't pout. You know I suck at denying your pout."

"That's why I'm doing it. Come on. Just tell me."

"Patience is a good virtue, Brittany. You'll see it at three."

"Fine." Brittany grunted.

"Don't be sad, you." Santana threw a piece of cereal against Brittany's temple.

"Did you just throw cereal at me?"

Santana laughed loud. "Yes, I did."

Brittany grabbed a piece of cereal in her hands and threw it back at Santana. She however, moved fast and grabbed the piece of cereal right between her lips. She swallowed the cereal and smirked.

"Okay. I actually love this game." Santana said. She motioned for Brittany to catch the cereal. Brittany laughed. It had been such a while since she played this game. Santana threw the first piece and Brittany failed miserably, ending in the first piece hitting her nose. Brittany rubbed her nose as she heard Santana laugh.

"You are supposed to throw it better. That was too hard to catch."

"Okay, fine. I'll try better."

Santana grabbed a second piece and this time Brittany succeeded in catching it in her mouth.

"Awesome." Brittany grinned wide and Santana reciprocated her smile.

They finished the rest of their breakfast. After that, they went outside, deciding that it might be time for them to actually get out of their room. They came across Tina and Mike, who asked them to play some poker. They played that for some time and Puck and Quinn joined them. But soon enough it was already half past two and Rachel was informing everyone that the show off was going to happen in a half hour. Santana grunted loud.

"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?"

"Puh-lease. That hobbit doesn't even know what is about to hit her."

They all got in the cars, a little more packed than usual and drove to the café. It was called 'The Lab'. And Brittany had to admit; it was a pretty cool name. It had a cool ring to it, the Lab. The café however wasn't nearly as cool as his name. It was one of those old, brown cafés that smell like wood. The bar was made out wood indeed and the whole bar was dark. There weren't a lot of windows so it was pretty dark inside. The bartender was small, grey man who seemed friendly. There weren't a lot of customers in the café. In the corner were two men sharing a beer and that was it. Rachel however hadn't lied. In the corner of the café was in fact a piano and a microphone. The whole group grabbed some chairs while Rachel went over to the bartender to talk to him, probably to ask him if they could use the microphones and the piano. Brittany saw the old man nodding and Rachel happily walked back to them.

"Good afternoon everyone. You all are here for one reason. To see the sing-off between Santana Lopez and me. I must admit, it has been a while since anyone has challenged me to a sing-off, but I, of course, accepted the challenge. We will now flip a coin to see who has the honor of going first. Who wins, goes first. Then the second person goes and then the group will vote. I have to ask you guys to vote for whoever sang their song better, not for the one you like better." Rachel glared at Brittany.

"Are there any crazy rules, Berry?" Santana asked.

"No, Santana. There aren't. Just sing." Rachel reached into her pocket and held out a coin in front of her.

"Heads or tails?" Rachel asked while she stared at Santana. Rachel was really doing this seriously.

"Heads." Santana stared back.

Rachel threw the coin up and the whole group hoped to catch a glance of the coin.

"Tails." Rachel spoke.

Santana motioned for Rachel to take the microphone.

"Puck, can you help me out?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Sure." He nodded and he went over to the piano. He sat down and stared at Rachel.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry." Rachel started.

"Don't we already know that?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"She always like to introduce herself before a performance. I don't know why, but she always does that." Brittany whispered back.

The both of them got a glare of Rachel because they were talking and Brittany remained quiet.

"So if some of you would like to remain quiet now, I can actually sing my song. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing New York State Of Mind. Written by Billy Joel, popularized by one miss Barbra Streisand." Puck then started to play on the piano. Brittany was impressed. He was really good. And then Rachel started singing:

_Some folks like to get away_

_Take a holiday from the neighborhood _

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood_

_But I'm taking a greyhound_

_On the Hudson River line_

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

Brittany was once again amazed by Rachel's voice. It was powerful but still beautiful. And she loved to watch Rachel perform. It was where she belonged.

_It comes down to reality_

_And it's fine with me_

_Cause I let it slide_

Brittany looked over at Santana, who was staring at Rachel, truly impressed.

_I don't have any reasons_

_I left them all behind_

_I'm in a New York State of mind_

Rachel smiled out and Puck was playing a little tune on his piano. He really was a good pianist.

_I'm in a New York state of mind_

Rachel held onto the last note until Brittany got goose bumps on her arms.

"Okay, I have to admit. She's pretty amazing." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear and she shuddered. Santana's hot breath air in her ear gave Brittany goose bumps too.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Well I guess I have to go now too."

Brittany leaned over at Santana and placed a feather light kiss on the girl's cheek. Santana flushed and got up to the stage.

"Hi. I'm going to sing a song for my girlfriend Brittany." Santana stared right into Brittany's eyes.

"She's everything I could ever dream of." Santana said and she averted her eyes from Brittany's.

Santana sat herself behind the piano and took a deep breath in. She started playing notes. Brittany didn't even know that Santana could play the piano and she smiled. After a small intro, Santana started to sing:

_I want to take you somewhere so you know I care_

_But it's so cold and I don't know where_

_I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_

_But they won't flower like they did last spring_

Brittany stared in awe at Santana. Her voice was perfection. Pure perfection.

_And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_

_I'm just so tired to share my nights_

_I wanna cry and I wanna love_

_But all my tears have been used up_

Santana was staring right at Brittany and even though they weren't alone at all, the moment felt so intimate. Santana, finally averting her eyes from Brittany, looked gorgeous. She was so concentrated on the song and on the piano.

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

The song hit Brittany so close to home. It felt like Santana was saying sorry for being so closed up about Jenna and everything.

_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_

_But my hands been broken, one too many times_

_So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude_

_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose_

_And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_

_But I sang 'em all to another heart_

_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love_

_But all my tears have been used up_

Brittany saw Santana's eyes tearing up. She seemed so fragile, vulnerable even. But she sound amazing. Her voice was low and sultry but had a sweet undertone.

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours_

_But I sang 'em all to another heart_

_And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love_

_But all my tears have been used up_

Brittany suddenly felt tears run over her cheeks too. She didn't even know that she was crying.

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

_On another love, another love_

_All my tears have been used up_

Santana ended her song and her tears were now running freely over her cheeks. And Brittany's cheeks were wet from her tears too. The song was so beautiful. It felt so perfect for their situation. It just seemed like an explanation why Santana couldn't seem to open up. And for now, that was enough. Brittany ran over at Santana, placed her hands on the sides of Santana's face and kissed the brunette full on the lips.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Share your thoughts about the chapter in the reviews because I love reading them :) Okay bye :) **


	14. Chapter XIV

**Hi :) Super fast update for you. It isn't the longest chapter, but I did update in one day, so I guess that makes it okay :) I know I should probably be studying, but all of your reviews were so sweet that I couldn't stop myself :) At first I wanted to make the chapter longer and update in a couple of days but a sweet anon on tumblr convinced me to update tonight. You know who you are :) Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger would have been mean anyway :) For suggestions: don't be afraid to talk to me :) I love it when I can meet some of you :) so be sure to PM me or twitter: NayaPLL or tumblr: manonnaya . tumblr :) Enjoy**

* * *

She heard Santana let out a small gasp just before their lips crashed together. Brittany couldn't help but smile into the kiss, stroking with her thumb over Santana's face. Santana, who seemed rather surprised at the sudden turn of events, finally seemed to catch on what was happening and deepened the kiss, softly slipping her tongue inside of Brittany's mouth. Their tongues swirling around fighting for dominance, forgetting the fact that probably the whole café was staring at them, including the two guys in the corner and the small bartender. Santana, who pulled away first, flushed and looked away from Brittany's gaze.

"Wow, Santana. You were absolutely amazing. I forgot how good of singer you were." Quinn said.

Everybody applauded, but Santana seemed out of her comfort zone. It was probably because there were still some tears in her eyes from her emotional song. Brittany was proud. That was the only thing that was on her mind now. It felt like they were finally making progress. But Brittany knew that Santana still wasn't there. She understood the meaning of the song. Santana wanted to give her all of the love in the world, but she was scared. Scared because that bitch called Jenna had used her in such an awful way. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. To let the brunette know that she understood and that she was proud. And mostly that she was willing to wait. Wait and fight for Santana, to help her get over those fears and to come out stronger, together. She glanced over at Santana, who was already staring back at her. The brunette simply nodded, but it was enough. Brittany now knew that she understood. She got what Brittany was trying to say by that simple squeeze of a hand.

"Thank you." Santana uttered at Quinn's compliment.

Rachel stepped on the podium and she grabbed the microphone.

"I think we can all agree that that was an exquisite performance, Santana. It was beautiful. Now, onto the more important part of this sing-off, the voting. I want to repeat that you should vote for the performance you liked the most, not the person you like the best. Now raise your hand with the performance that you liked the best. Who votes for my, if I can say so myself, flawless rendition of New York State of mind?"

Brittany glanced around the room to see who voted for Rachel, whose performance was indeed very good. Tina, Kurt, Marley, Ryder and Rachel herself voted for her. Not long enough to get enough votes to win.

"Okay, Santana won. Can we now get the fuck out of here? I'm done with this café." Puck stated annoyed.

Rachel looked disappointed to say at least. She gave everyone who hadn't voted for here a death-glare to then stare at Santana. Brittany expected the small brunette to scream at Santana that she didn't deserve to win, but it was the opposite. She rose up her hand for a handshake.

"Congratulations, Santana. You were amazing. I'm truly impressed. You deserved the win."

"Thank you, Berry. You were pretty great yourself." Rachel nodded and then turned around and walked away.

"That was probably the hardest thing for her to do. Admit that someone might sing better or at least the same level must be hard for the famous Berry." Santana said to Brittany.

"Yeah. I never really knew someone who could sing better than her. You were amazing, Santana." Brittany said. They were only standing with the two of them. The rest of the group was paying their drinks at the bar or they were already outside waiting to leave.

"Thanks, Brittany. I really meant it. I sang that song for you up there. I hope you understood." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand. She had forgotten that their hands were still intertwined.

"I guess."

"Let's just talk later okay?" Santana said and she gave the blonde a small smile. Brittany grinned back. Did Santana just proposed herself that she wanted to have a real talk about the both of them? Santana pulled at her hand for them to go outside.

"You are a really good singer, Santana." Tina said.

"Thanks Tina." Santana said.

Some people congratulated Santana on her amazing voice before they finally got everyone in the cars and left.

"I'm so happy that Rachel lost. You should have seen her face when she knew that she had lost. I would have paid a lot of money to get a picture of that face. Thank you, Santana for finally beating her. It was about time. Her ego was seriously getting out of hand." Quinn said when they were sitting in the car.

"I know. Gosh. Did you know that she actually asked me to perform on my own wedding?" Kitty said.

"No way?" Quinn said, a little shocked.

"Yes. A couple of months ago she came up to me. At first, she congratulated me with the engagement, so I just thought she was being nice. But then she started to talk about the wedding arrangements. At that point, Ryder and me were engaged for exactly a week. We hadn't even start to think about wedding arrangements, but Rachel sure didn't want to miss out. She then hinted about how cool it would be if there was a live band to perform whole night. I just kind of agreed, not getting what she was hinting at. But then she proposed that she would sing at our wedding. I declined and I hoped that it would have stopped there, but it sure as hell didn't. She sent me weekly emails containing mp3-files of her singing. I had to get a new email address just because she spammed me from multiple accounts. It freaked me out."

Everyone laughed in the car. That really sounded like something Rachel would do.

"I just hope she doesn't surprise me with a sudden performance of her as a wedding gift, because then I will have to kick her out and I'm not even kidding." Kitty stated.

After they chatted some more about random things, they finally arrived at the houses. They all part ways, but Brittany's hand was still clutching to Santana's. Santana only let go when they did alone again in the bedroom, staring at each other, not really know what to say.

"Well, uhm." Santana started, but she remained silent after that again.

"What did you want to say?" Brittany tried.

"Look, Brittany. You know that I'm not good with this stuff, okay? I just –"

"Just try, San. I'll try to understand what you mean, okay?"

Santana turned away from her and was pacing up and down the room, nervous.

"Brittany, I –" Santana wasn't even making eye contact with Brittany anymore. Her hands were shaking and she was staring at the ground.

"Santana. Just relax. It's just me here, okay." Brittany grabbed Santana's right hand in hers and used her left hand to make Santana look in her eyes.

"It's just me. See. You don't have to be nervous around me. Say what you want to say."

"But it's so hard." Santana looked finally back.

"I know. You know what, I'll go first. I like you Santana, a lot. And you might be right; I don't love you just yet. That whole projecting shit you were talking about might have some truth behind it." Brittany laughed and Santana seemed to relax a little bit.

"But I do like you. I like your smile. I like your eyes. I like the dimples in your cheeks when you smile. I like your voice. I like how you sing. I like your boobs. I like you, Santana. A lot. And not just because I was lonely after what Sam did to me. I'm not looking for a rebound. You're not just someone who happens to be there to fill the void that I felt after Sam. I want you. All of you. All of the drama. All of the cute moments we would have together. All the moments we could share. And yes all of the fights. I want it all. And I want it with you." Brittany spoke truly from her heart. Deep down she prayed that this wouldn't freak out Santana. But she had to get this off her chest. And she didn't care that Santana was scared."

"I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared too. Sam screwed me up too. I've been such a mess here. But I just think that maybe we could be scared together. As long as we work together we can make it. Or at least, that's what I want." Brittany said when Santana still hadn't said anything.

"And I know this all ended as fake. As some job for you and some payback for me but it has changed. I know it and you know it. It's not fake anymore. This is real." Brittany motioned between both of their bodies.

"Please say something, Santana. You're freaking me out." Brittany let out a nervous laugh, trying to read what was going on in Santana's mind.

"I like you too." Santana whispered.

"Really?" Brittany whispered back.

"Yes. I really like you. You make me smile every single moment of the day. You have such a good, pure heart and it makes people around you happy. You make me happy. But I don't deserve you, Brittany. I'm messed up. I've been messed up ever since my mom kicked me out of her home; maybe I was messed up before that. But I just know that you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can make you happy, every single moment of everyday. Someone who makes you breakfast on bed every single morning just to see your beautiful smile. Someone who makes your gorgeous blue eyes shine even more than they already do. And as much as I wish I were that person, I'm not."

"But honey, you don't see it, do you?" Santana, who had averted her eyes, looked up to the blue eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"Two imperfect people can have a perfect relationship. Everybody is messed up. Everybody has baggage. The challenge is to find someone who doesn't care."

"But I'm just so scared, Brittany. I'm so scared that if I give in, be something real, that I'll end up losing you. I can't lose you. I just can't." Santana's eyes started tearing up.

"You won't lose me, Santana. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, Brittany. But what if I mess this up too? Just like I have messed up every single relationship I've had in my life?"

"I can't promise you that we're going to work. I can't promise you we are going to be perfect. I can't promise you that we'll live happily ever after, because that's not how the world works. You know that and I know that. I can promise you that I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait and work for this relationship because that is how much you mean to me. We can take it slowly. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. We can do a test drive. We could try how we would work as a couple. Heck, we've been doing that the whole time, but now we can try it out for ourselves. See how the shoe fits and if it doesn't work out, then that's okay. No hard feelings if you still decide to back the hell out after that. Would you be up for that?" Santana slowly nodded.

"Slow. I can do slow." Santana whispered.

"So can I finally kiss you now?" Brittany smiled before she leant in. Since the brunette was a little bit smaller than her, she had to look a little down. She closed her eyes and closed the gap. A current of electricity ran through Brittany's body when she felt Santana's tongue slip in between her lip. Brittany couldn't process the couple next minutes. All she knew that suddenly Santana was straddling her on their bed, their bodies flushed against each other. The kiss was no longer soft and slow, it was raw and passionate. Brittany's hands trailed over Santana's lower back and she gave Santana's perfect ass a small squeeze. Santana moaned loud into her mouth and Brittany squeezed even harder. Brittany's hands left Santana's ass and began fidgeting with the hem of Santana's t-shirt. Suddenly, before the blonde could process, Santana had rolled off of her. Brittany immediately missed the warmth of her body, but mostly she was just confused to what just happened.

"That wasn't slow, at all." Santana laughed.

"I don't really care about slow anymore." Brittany pleaded.

Santana let out a loud laugh. "It was your idea, Brittany."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a very big fan of my plan anymore. Slow is boring." Brittany tried to grab Santana's hand, but she was too far away.

"Brittany." Santana glared at Brittany. "We were going to take this slow and whatever we were just doing isn't slow."

"Fine." Brittany grunted loud. "You're going to be my death one day, you do know that, right?"

"Let's hope that isn't true, babe."

Brittany stared at Santana, who was sitting at the end of the bed. She saw Santana slightly flushed after she heard what she said herself.

"Babe?" Brittany teased.

"Yeah, I don't know, whatever, I won't call you that if –" Santana stammered

"No, I like it." Brittany beamed. Babe, she could get used to that term in private.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Santana said.

"Wait." Brittany said. She rose herself from her bed and placed a peck onto Santana's lips.

"Now you can go." Brittany winked.

Santana simply smiled back and walked into the bathroom. Pretty soon Brittany could hear the water running in the shower. For once, Brittany tried not to overanalyse the situation with Santana. They were taking things slow. Slow was good, right? Slow was at least better than nothing. She would rather have slow Santana then no Santana at all. It surprised her that Santana hadn't run out of the door when she was rambling before. Brittany could barely remember all the words that she uttered to Santana. But she did however remember the words that Santana had said to her. Santana liked her. She really liked her. Butterflies swirled around in Brittany's stomach when she remembered Santana calling her babe.

"Britt. I'm done. You can go in the shower now if you want to."

"Okay, thanks, babe." Brittany teased as she crossed Santana in the doorway.

Brittany showered quickly. When she got of the shower, she suddenly realized that she forgot to bring her clean clothes into the bathroom. That left only one thing left to do. She had to go out in the bedroom in her underwear. Brittany really didn't care that much. She thought it was like wearing her bikini, so she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at Santana's eyes, which trailed all over her body.

"Uhm, Britt. You aren't wearing any clothes." Santana stammered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot to bring my clean clothes into the bathroom. Does it bother you, Santana?" Brittany teased. She could see how Santana was struggling at not staring at her long legs.

"Not at all." Santana stuttered out.

"Sure." Brittany snickered out. She turned around to give Santana a good view of her ass.

She grabbed a dress out her closet.

"Should I wear this?" She asked Santana. The brunette's reaction time was too slow. Santana had been staring at her ass. Santana flushed when she noticed that she was busted. Brittany grinned. She loved how she was making the girl fidget.

"Yeah, sure. Seems like a good dress."

"Okay, thanks." Brittany said. She saw Santana's eyes flash one more time to her boobs and then look away on her phone, flustered.

The rest of the evening was spent in peace. They ate César salad and the rest of the evening they spent talking about the famous sing-off, teasing Rachel at her loss and congratulating Santana on her win. Soon enough, they were back in their room alone again. They got dressed in their pyjamas and slipped under the blankets.

"I'm really proud of you, San." Brittany whispered.

"Why?" Santana whispered back. She couldn't actually see the other girl, just because it was so dark in the room, but she felt the stare of the brunette on her.

"I'm proud of you for so many reasons. How you told me about your past and Jenna and your parents. Because I know how bad it hurt. And for performing that song and then deciding not to run away when I threw all of my feelings at you. That you were stronger than your fear and actually did not run away, like you would have done a couple of weeks ago. So yes, I'm proud of you. Proud that you actually want to take things slow with me. So thank you, Santana. I had a really good day." Brittany placed her hand on Santana's cheek and brought their lips together one more time. Santana didn't have to say anything anymore. She had done enough. She pressed a small kiss onto Santana's lips and whispered: "Goodnight, Santana. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Britt-Britt."

* * *

**Leave a review for daily updates ? :) Okay bye :) **


	15. Chapter XV

**Hi :) Thanks for all the amazing reviews etc. I really enjoy reading them. For those who asked if I was going to do daily updates now the whole time, I'm not. Writing takes a lot of time and with school and everything, it just isn't possible. Certainly when I'll have exams next week. :) Suggestions for the fic: tumblr: manonnaya . tumblr and twitter: NayaPLL :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Brittany woke up, feeling well rested and surprisingly happy. She remembered the events of last night and looked over at the brunette, but Santana wasn't there anymore. Brittany sighed. Where was she now? Brittany hoped that she hadn't fled, because of everything that had happened yesterday. But luckily, Santana entered quietly into the room. She was holding a plate with breakfast and a giant grin on her face when she saw that the blonde was awake.

"Hey, Brittany. I brought you breakfast." Santana had a dopily smile on her face.

"Thanks San." Brittany rubbed the sleep out of here eyes. Santana then sat down on the bed and placed the breakfast in front of her.

"You made pancakes?" Brittany stared at Santana.

"Yes. I owned you breakfast, remember? And pancakes are like my favorite breakfast food in the entire world and I'm so good at making them, so I thought I'd share my talent with you."

Santana really made an effort. On the dish, there was a stash of pancakes next to two glasses of orange juice. Next to that, there were some French toast and little butter pieces.

"You made this all by yourself?" Brittany asked in shock. It would take so much effort and time to make all of this.

"I have to admit. Your mom did help me." Santana said.

"You got my mom to help you?"

"Yes. I gave her a speech about how I wanted to surprise you because it was exactly two months ago that we met. She loved that I was making such an effort and decided to help me. She made the orange juice and the French toast. But the pancakes are all me." Santana grinned.

"I'm starving." Brittany grabbed the syrup and a fork.

"Wait, Britt. You forgot something."

Brittany stared confused at Santana. What did she forget? "What do you mean?"

"A morning kiss." Santana leaned over and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. Brittany beamed at Santana. The butterflies were swirling once again in her stomach. She could certainly get used to this version of Santana. She might not be the best with words, but her actions were saying more than words at the moment.

Brittany started pouring the syrup over the pancakes.

"Does the Miss want some pancakes with your syrup?" Santana smirked.

"I like syrup, okay? It's like the best part of the pancakes."

"You obviously haven't eaten my pancakes if you think syrup is better than the pancakes."

"Oh, confident?" Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed and it felt like the most beautiful sound in the entire world. "Just eat before they get cold. You take forever to eat."

"Shut up." Brittany grinned. She poked her fork into the pile of pancakes and brought a piece to her mouth. The sweet taste of the pancake combined with the syrup was delicious. And she had to admit; Santana's pancakes were pretty amazing.

"Your pancakes are okay. I've tasted better." Brittany lied.

"You're lying. Those are the best fucking pancakes you've tasted in your entire life." Santana slapped Brittany playful on her arm.

"Okay, they are amazing, I can't lie." Brittany grinned with a full mouth of pancakes.

"There's a little syrup on your chin." Santana laughed.

Brittany tried to wipe it away, but Santana grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I'll get it." Santana said lowly. She rose up her hand and softly wiped the syrup of Brittany's chin. She then slowly and sensually brought her index finger to her mouth and licked the syrup of it. Brittany could only stare in awe at the sensual looks Santana was giving her. She swallowed hard, trying to regain composure but it didn't seem to work. She saw Santana smirk before she grabbed a fork herself and started eating the pancakes.

"I thought they were my pancakes." Brittany teased.

"Don't be selfish. I made this whole breakfast. You might as well share."

"Fine." Brittany grunted loud as a joke.

"So, the bachelorette party is tonight?" Santana asked.

"Yes. Do you want to join me and go grocery shopping?"

"Sure. Weren't the other girls going to help you?"

Brittany shrugged. "I guess. I don't really know anymore. I'll just do it myself. Kitty would be pissed anyway if I didn't do anything at her bachelorette party. I'm her maid of honor anyway."

"Oh yeah. The wedding. Sometimes I forget that's why we're actually here." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, me too. But Kitty is getting more and more stressed out by the minute. Even though everything is arranged except for some details, she still manages to freak out."

"I'd freak out too. Throwing this insane party for so many people. And the fact that it's supposed to be the best day of your life, talk about pressure."

"I don't think your wedding is the best day of your life." Brittany stated. Santana's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an amazing day. But your expectations are always too big. You expect the world to be perfect and it isn't. Some things will always go wrong. I think the perfect days are the days that start out normal. Like a lazy Sunday that you spend with the one that you love. You don't know that the day is going to be perfect. You don't know that that day is the best day of your life. It just sort of happens. And there's that moment at the end of the day where you are just happy. You don't need anything else. The world seems perfect because you made an ordinary day perfect." Brittany told. It might be super cheesy of her, but that was really how she felt. Days you expect that were perfect would always disappoint in her mind.

Santana had a smile playing around her lips. "I know what you mean. You shouldn't expect anything, because expectations are never really fully reached."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah."

They fell into silence.

"When do you want to go grocery shopping?" Santana asked

"We can go now, if you want to?"

Santana nodded.

"You still need to get dressed. I'll clean all this up and we'll meet outside, okay?"

"Sure seems good."

Santana grabbed the remains of the breakfast and walked outside. Brittany then got dressed quickly and walked outside.

They went to the grocery store and bought everything that they needed. From bags of chips to a lot of alcohol. They bought vodka, blue thrills and even tequila. They didn't play their grocery game like the last time they went shopping, but they were just calm, in peace. Brittany would occasionally steal some kisses from Santana. Some old woman gave them death glares when they blocked the alley between the products. Brittany mumbled an apology and Santana mumbled something that sounded a lot like: cranky, old woman be cock blocking me damn.

Brittany had asked Rachel to keep Kitty away from the beach so that they could set up the whole party. Rachel was the right person to ask. She invited Kitty to go shopping and whined just as long until Kitty said yes. In the meantime, the rest of the girls helped them arranging the whole party. She wanted the party to actually be something she could be proud of, so Brittany worked her ass off.

They talked over the details for tonight. After everything was arranged for the evening they decided to take break and tan a little bit. The sun was burning hot.

Santana and her were listening to Santana's iPod, eyes closed, side-by-side.

"Can we go swimming please? It's way too hot." Brittany pleaded.

"But Britt. I'm so lazy. I don't want to get up." Santana countered.

"Please?" Brittany tried again.

"Fine. I can't say no to you anyway. Might as well give in now. God knows I would give in anyway." Santana whined.

"Hey guys. We're going for a swim. Does anyone want to join us?" Brittany asked to the rest of the girls who were all either reading a book or listening to music. Nobody responded so Brittany took that as a no.

"Come on, let's go." Brittany grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards the sea.

Brittany had an idea. She started running while she yelled at Santana:

"Last one in the water is a loser." She laughed.

Brittany had already run a couple of yards until Santana began her attempt to get first to the water.

"You little cheater." She heard Santana call after her, which only made Brittany laugh even louder. Brittany looked over her shoulder. Damn the girl was fast. Brittany wasn't expecting her to be so damn fast. She thought she would win this little competition easily, but Santana was quickly winning metres.

Only a couple yards difference and the sea were still so far away. If she cheated and still lost, she surely is a loser. Brittany's breath was getting heavier by every step and so were her legs. Santana was only 2 or 3 yards behind her, but the sea was close so she thought she could make it.

When Brittany's feet touched the water, Santana hadn't caught up with her and she had won their little game. Brittany and Santana were breathing heavily.

"Okay, I won. What do I get?" Brittany beamed at Santana.

"You cheated."

"Irrelevant." Brittany countered.

"Fine. What do you want?" Santana sighed.

"A kiss." Brittany pointed at her cheek.

Santana fake sighed and inched closer. Just before Santana's lips would connect with Brittany's cheek, the blonde turned her head. That way, Santana kissed the blonde right on the lips. Brittany then quickly placed her hand on Santana's neck. She heard Santana gasp in between their lips, but she also felt the brunette smile into the kiss and Brittany deepened the kiss. They kept kissing for a while, and Brittany had to pull away, because her knees were getting weak from kissing Santana.

"That was a good reward." Brittany grinned.

"It really was." Santana laughed.

"Do you want to go under water?" Brittany asked.

"I'd rather not. It'll mess up my hair and everything." Santana whined.

Brittany had an idea. "Well, it would certainly suck if someone would push you under water, wouldn't it?"

"Brittany, don't. I'm going to kill you if you push me under water." Santana warned when she saw the blonde inching closer.

"Too late." Brittany laughed when she tackled Santana and pushed her under water.

"Oh, you are so dead." Santana stared at Brittany when she got out of the water. She lunged herself at the blonde, but she was just a second too slow to tackle the girl. Brittany laughed.

"You will have to try harder if you want to tackle me, babe." Brittany happily referred to Santana's name for her.

Brittany was laughing hard and that made her reaction time just too slow. Santana had lunged herself at Santana and before Brittany could process what exactly had happened, she tasted the salt that came with the sea.

"Revenge is a bitch." Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed. They swam for a little while and after that, they got out of the water.

"Shit, Britt. We only have one towel."

"We'll just have to share then, won't we?" Brittany winked. Brittany grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and then around Santana's body. They were practically cuddling. Holding Santana in her embrace fast became one of her favourite things to do. It was so calming, feeling her chest rise up and down with every breath.

"You two are way too cute for your own good, you do know that right?" Tina laughed at them.

"I don't want to interrupt your little cuddle session but we're having dinner in an hour, I'm just saying. You might want to go take a shower, or something." Quinn said, looking very disinterested in them.

"Fine." Brittany grunted.

They took a shower, not together, of course. After that, they got dinner with the girls only. The guys were already leaving on Puck's epic night, also known as Ryder's bachelor party. Apparently they were going to a strip club and Kitty looked very disapproving. After a quick dinner they pretended like that was it.

"So, when is the bachelorette party?" Kitty asked curiously when no one mentioned anything.

"Look, Kitty. I have to admit something. We kind of forgot to arrange something. So there isn't a bachelorette party. I'm really sorry. We thought we could just go to bed early. We're really tired from you know, swimming and grocery shopping. It was an exhausting day. I'm really sorry. But I figured that you wanted some peace too. You've been so stressed out about the wedding; we just wanted to give you an alone night. Just you and some movies. Sounds good, right?" Brittany lied.

She could read the disappointed look on Kitty's face. "Oh." Kitty sighed.

She then walked away, balding her hands into fists, clearly annoyed and angry.

"Good job, Britt. Okay, let's get everything done." Rachel said.

Brittany grabbed all of the groceries Santana and her had bought earlier that day and brought it to the beach.

She laid cheap blankets in a big area of the beach. That way, they could serve snacks without getting sand in between them. She then went for a walk along the beach to find stones. Otherwise the blanket could fly away, and that was not what she wanted. She laid out all the snacks into bowls. She then placed red cups all over the blankets.

The sun was already down, so she placed little lights she bought today all over the beach. Even though she would normally not say so herself, it looked absolutely gorgeous. Brittany contently smiled. She then grabbed a bottle of champagne and they walked back towards Kitty's room.

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time. We sneak in, very quiet. She can't suspect anything. And when we're at the door, we burst in and we treat Kitty on a little champagne shower. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Brittany asked.

Everybody nodded. Brittany held her finger in front of her mouth, motioning for everyone to keep quiet. They tiptoed quietly into the living room. Brittany quickly glanced over at the rest of the girls before she opened the door.

"Surprise!" They all yelled in sync.

"Holy fuck." Kitty screamed. Brittany opened the champagne bottle and started pouring it around the whole room.

"Happy bachelorette party!" Brittany screamed.

"You're such a bitch, Brittany." Kitty laughed, and she knew that she didn't mean it.

"Let's go to the beach and get drunk!" Brittany laughed. Kitty then grabbed the bottle of champagne from Brittany's hand and took a big gulp.  
"I deserved that. You guys scared the crap out of me."

"You deserved that bitch." Mercedes laughed.

They walked back to the beach.

"Oh, how I wish that we would have filmed that scene. It was hilarious, Kitty. Your expression was perfect." Marley laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just shut up about that now and get drunk? It's going to be one of the final nights before I'm married."

They walked to the beach and immediately Brittany gave everyone a red cup.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Brittany asked.

They all stood in a small circle around Brittany, who rose up her cup.

"I'd like to make a toast. To the bachelorette party of one miss Kitty Wilde, arranged by the best maid of honor you could imagine, better known as Brittany S. Pierce. Let's make this night perfect." Brittany spoke and she winked at Santana.

"Cheers." Quinn yelled and they all drunk out their cup.

Mercedes had put on some music and everybody was happy chatting and drinking.

Suddenly a man and a woman came up to them. They were police officers. Oh crap. The woman was a skinny, long, brown-hair woman and Brittany had to admit, she was hot. Perhaps it was just the uniform that gave the woman a raw sex appeal. The guy on the other hand wasn't too bad either. He looked a lot like Ken from Ken and Barbie. He was blonde but tan and he looked like one of those surfer guys who just surfed the entire day. His body was muscular and his teeth were perfectly white.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asked, a little worried. She knew there was a law that permitted you from drinking on the beach, but they rented that piece of beach, so Brittany wondered if it was still permitted. She sincerely hoped it wasn't.

"You do know that it isn't allowed to drink on Hawaiian beaches, right?" Shit.

"But this is a private part of the beach. We can do on our property what we want, right?" Brittany asked a little tense.

"Hell yeah. Because we aren't real police!" The woman yelled. Brittany's mouth fell open, literally open. The man ripped open his shirt and showed them his tanned chest and his abs, which were rock hard. The woman undid her jacket too.

"We were hired for a bachelorette party for Kitty Wilde."

"You hired strippers, Brittany?" Kitty laughed.

"No, I didn't. I think it was Puck."

"We were hired by some guy with a mow hawk. He did ask us to give you guys this letter." The male stripper gave Brittany a little paper.

_No bachelorette party without strippers. Thank me later. I paid the entire thing. Enjoy my ladies. Oh and I booked a woman for Lopez too. Otherwise she would just get bored. Puck._

_PS: here are some one-dollar bills; you'll need them ;)_

Brittany laughed. The alcohol level of her blood was already higher than normal and she thought the whole situation seemed rather funny right now.

"Can we start our show?" The man asked impatiently.

"Hell yeah." Mercedes screamed. There was already enough alcohol consumed for everyone to be cheery.

The male stripper walked over to the music boxes and plugged in his own music, You Make Me Feel by Sylvester started blaring through the speakers.

"Who's the lucky girl that's getting married?" The man asked.

Everybody cheered and pointed at Kitty.

"Me, me, me." Kitty screamed.

"Okay, my name is Mike and this is Candy. Now let's get this party started, won't we?" The man ripped began dancing sensually to the music. He undid the remains of ripped up shirt and threw it at Kitty. She cheered on. Brittany's mouth fell open in awe. The male stripper's body was impeccable. It was tan, muscular and he had a sex line running all the way down his belt. His abs were rock hard and his chest was hairless. He danced to the music and in the meantime threw out his shoes. The female stripper was buttoning down her shirt too, revealing a red bra. Brittany glanced over at Santana, who was staring openmouthed too at the woman in front of her. Brittany couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. But she had been staring at the man too, so she shrugged off the jealousy.

The woman threw her shirt right at Santana, who looked flushed. Mike ripped his own pants and revealed white boxers. Everybody screamed including Brittany.

"Wow." She heard Mercedes say. The woman ripped her pants at the same time too and revealed long, tan legs. Brittany couldn't decide to whom she should be staring. Her eyes flashing between the two strippers.

Mike then came closer to Kitty, who was throwing the one-dollar bills that Puck gave her to him. Mike then started grinding up on Kitty. Kitty's eyes bulged practically out of her head when Mike was giving her a lap dance. The woman on the other hand was directed at Santana. Brittany saw Santana swallow hard before Candy gave the brunette a lap dance too. The woman whispered something in Santana's ear. Brittany balled her fists. That dirty stripper should back the fuck away from Santana. Who does she think she is? And Santana seems to enjoy it. Brittany tried to control her anger, but with every grind and every glance of Santana into the stripper's cleavage made Brittany angrier and angrier. She tried to tear her eyes away, but it was futile. Luckily the woman finally moved on from Santana after a couple of minutes.

After a while, the strip act ended. Rachel, who was drunk already invited the strippers to stay for the party a little more. Rachel, who was obviously flirting with Mike, kept touching his arms, making comments about how fit he was. Mike just laughed it off. Brittany tried to forget the images of the stripper grinding upon Santana, so she took a couple of shots. The alcohol burned into her throat, but Brittany didn't care. It made her head lighter and she could use that. The jealousy was taking over and she hated when that happened. She was talking to Mercedes when she saw in the corner of her eyes Santana and the stripper talking. She excused herself and wobbled her way to Santana.

"Hey, babe." She slurred. She threw her arm around Santana.

"What are your guys talking about?" Brittany asked, giving the stripper death glares in the mean time.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the stripper cocked her head to the blonde.

She heard Santana hesitate. "Yes." Brittany slurred. "This is my hot girlfriend."

"Congrats." The stripper sarcastically stated.

"Shut up Marissa." Santana warned the stripper.

"Wait? What? Her name isn't Marissa? It's Candy?" Brittany mumbled confused.

"No, it isn't. Her name is Marissa." Santana said.

Brittany stared between the two women. "You two know each other?" Brittany stared confused.

"Yes. Your hot girlfriend and me used to hook up." The stripper laughed. Fuck, Brittany hated this woman.

"Is that true?" Brittany looked over at Santana, who bowed down her head in shame.

"Yeah." If Brittany wasn't jealous before, she sure was now. Santana had slept with that nasty stripper? Brittany felt like she could throw up any minute. It was a horrifying image. The images of the stripper grinding up on Santana from before were quickly replaced with images of those two having sex.

"Well, let's go Santana. You shouldn't waste time on this whore." Brittany stated. She pulled Santana along with her.

"Excuse me?" Marissa choked.

"You heard me." Brittany said.

Everybody's attention was now pointed at the two women.

"I'm not a whore, you fucking dumbass."

"You get naked for money. Sounds like a whore job to me." Brittany spit in Marissa's face.

"Britt, stop it. She's not worth it." Santana pulled Brittany away from Marissa.

"You didn't think that when we were having sex, Santana? Do you remember? How I made you scream?" Marissa spoke, clearly wanting a reaction from Brittany.

"Shut up you fucking whore." Brittany screamed.

"Get the fuck out of here, Marissa. Fuck off." Santana interrupted.

"Fine." Marissa grunted loud. She packed her stuff and walked off the beach. Mike mumbled some apologies and chased Marissa.

"That bitch." Brittany mumbled under her breath.

"Seriously, Brittany?" Santana glared at Brittany.

"What? It's not like you haven't done the same when I was talking to Sam." Brittany countered back.

"Sam was your fucking ex-fiancé. Marissa was a one-night stand that wanted more from me than I wanted from her. You were overreacting."

"What the fuck, Santana? You were so much worse to Sam."

"Fuck that Brittany. You kissed him. You fucking kissed Sam. I was just talking to Marissa and you went all crazy overly obsessed girlfriend."

"I was just jealous okay? There's nothing wrong with that?" Brittany countered back.

"I'm not even your girlfriend." Santana spit back. Brittany looked around to see if nobody was listening in. They luckily weren't.

"You aren't?" Brittany asked.

"Fuck this. I knew this was a bad idea." Santana yelled before she turned around and walked away. Well fuck her. Santana shouldn't hope that she was going to chase her. Her and her damn ego. Some part of Brittany knew that the only reason why they fought was because they were both drunk but at this moment she didn't care. She was pissed at Santana. She was being a bitch. Well fuck her. Brittany walked back towards the bachelorette party and grabbed a cup and the bottle wine that was right next to it. Fuck Santana. She was going to enjoy her damn night. She didn't need her.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review :) They make me happy :) Maybe this seems like a bad ending, but just a reminder that they both aren't sober. Don't be too sad haha :) And love is though sometimes. **


	16. Chapter XVI

**Hi. Some mixed reviews from last chapter. Some liked the chapters and some didn't. Well, I can't make everyone happy :) After this chapter, I'm going to take a small break from fanfiction. I have exams next week and it's too distracting. After my exams I will finish it, no worries. But I will fail if I don't start to study asap, I've been postponing it way too long already. So I'll probably update begin July or some time around that. My first plan was to finish the fic before my exams, but that didn't work out unfortunately. Okay, I hope you will enjoy the new chapter :) **

* * *

Brittany woke up in an empty bed. After the whole fight with Santana, Brittany didn't want to stay too long at the party. Her mood had been ruined. She really wanted to have a good night and not be a drag, but it just felt off. She felt tired and the whole fight with Santana had ghosted through her mind. Kitty wanted to go clubbing. She loved her bachelorette party. She couldn't stop rambling on and on about how hot the stripper was and that she really needed to thank Puck for him because he was awesome. Then she had to endure a ten-minute rant from Rachel about Mike's abs. Not that Brittany had asked for Rachel's opinion or anything, she just kind of started to rant. She then talked some more to Marley, who had clearly drunken too much too. Kitty had called some taxis in the meantime, but Brittany still didn't felt like going clubbing. She had walked back alone to the bedroom, after the other girls had left. Santana had already been sleeping in the room, snoring to be more exact. Brittany had quickly undone her dress and slipped into the bed next to Santana, trying not to wake the girl up.

Some part of her was still mad at Santana for the way she had acted, but some part of her wanted to apologize. She did kind of overreacted. But it annoyed her how that damn stripper had practically undressed Santana with her eyes. And then the fact they slept together just set Brittany off.

Brittany's head was throbbing and she felt dehydrated. She slipped out of the empty bed. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cup, which she filled up with water. She drunk up the whole cup and her eyes shifted to her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible to say the least. Her make up was smudged, circles under her eyes. She let out a deep sigh and decided to take a quick shower. She showered for what felt like ages and finally turned off the water, feeling fresh. She combed her hair and got quickly dressed. It might be time to find where Santana is. Brittany had decided she was going to apologize. She did overreact. She opened the bedroom door and inside, on the bed was Santana. She was holding a tray with her famous and delicious pancakes.

"Hi." Santana smiled.

Brittany inhaled deeply. "Hi."

"Look Brittany, I'm sorry."

"San-" Brittany interrupted, wanting to apologize too.

"No, don't apologize Brittany. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I overreacted, once again. But you calling us girlfriends just made everything seem so real and I panicked.

And you acting all jealous, even though it was totally hot, still freaked me out. And it shouldn't have. Because I finally thought I was making progress, that we were making progress. And I didn't want to screw it all up again but I did. And I'm so sorry for that." Santana sighed. Her eyes were pleading for forgiveness. But before Brittany could say anything, Santana went on.

"I'm trying here, Brittany. I'm trying to change. I'm trying to be better. For you. Because that's what you mean to me. And I've been dumb. I've been avoiding and denying my feelings for you the whole time, but I'm done with doing that now. I'm done with denying what I feel for you. Some part believed that if I could mash it down, deep down, it would go away, but it didn't. It only made me like you even more. But I'm done trying.

I'm done with not getting the happy end for myself. Because that is my job. I don't get the happy end for myself. The happy end is always for someone else. And I was completely fine with that. I really was. I didn't believe I earned it all. It was what I liked about the job. I helped people getting the person they loved back or at least giving them closure. And in the meantime, I got paid and those people were happy. They got their little share of the happy ending that everyone loves in those cheesy Hollywood movies.

I didn't think I was cut out for the whole happy end thing. But when I'm around you, I feel like I deserve some part of it too. Because I don't know what it is about you, Brittany, but you make the world seem so damn easy. You see everything better and more beautiful than it is and it's so refreshing. It is so different from how I see the world and I like it, a lot." Santana ranted.

"And I was so stupid last night. But with Marissa being there, it reminded me of the person that I am. The girl who sleeps around with every girl that walks on this earth and it seemed like this huge reminder that I still didn't deserve you. The girl who has huge commitment issues.

But I do want to change, or at least try. And I know that doesn't make up for everything that I said and done over the last couple of weeks, but I do want to try and change. I'm done with being that girl. The girl who doesn't do relationships because they freak her out. I'm done with being her. I want to be the girl that wakes up every morning next to the person that she loves, trying everything to make her smile. And I'm still scared out of my mind. I'm still scared about losing you, but I now know, that if I kept up with what I was doing, I would still lose you. So I'm not going to do that anymore. Or I'm at least going to try. I don't know if it'll work, but I'm ready to work for this, for you." Santana let out a breath after her long rant."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's speech. "That was really sweet, Santana."

"I'm getting better and better talking about my feelings, I know." Santana laughed.

"You really are. I'm impressed." Brittany laughed.

"I do have one important question to ask: Brittany S. Pierce, would you please be my girlfriend?" Santana smiled at her.

"Of course." Brittany yelled loud as she lunged herself into Santana's arms.

They stood like that for a while, not wanting the first to let go of the hug. But after some time, Santana did let go.

"San, I want to apologize too. I overreacted last night. I drunk too much and seeing you with Marissa makes me pissed. I shouldn't have acted around her like that."

"It's okay, Britt. I was way worse to Sam anyway. It's okay. Apologies accepted. Now, do you want some breakfast, girlfriend?" Santana smiled.

"I would love to, girlfriend." Brittany laughed. Santana sat down onto the bed.

"But you did forget something." Brittany remarked.

Santana stared at her in confusion. "A morning kiss." Brittany pointed at her lips. Santana laughed and placed a kiss onto Brittany's lips.

After that, they chatted a little about last night and the wedding.

"Do you want to go check up on the other girls? They went out clubbing last night."

Brittany asked.

"You didn't go with them?" Santana asked in confusion.

"No, I just didn't felt like partying anymore."

Santana shrugged.

"Okay, let's go ask how it went. And I do want to hear about Ryder's bachelor party. If Puck arranged it, it was probably pretty epic." Santana laughed.

"Oh, Santana. How did you meet Marissa? You said you've never went to Hawaii?"

Santana sighed. "She went to college in Chicago, but then something went wrong with her scholarship. I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but she had to leave college and moved back home in Hawaii. I guess her life went pretty much downhill ever since. She told me that she didn't have a lot of money, so she became a stripper. Apparently a lot of people celebrate their wedding in Hawaii, which means a lot of bachelor parties. She has a regular job during the day, but life is expensive. She works at a restaurant and does the whole stripper thing as a second job. She is really ashamed of it and she freaked out when she recognized her."

"Oh, that's really sad." Brittany said. She felt guilty for screaming at the girl. She didn't even think how hard that situation would be. Losing everything and having no other option than practically undressing yourself and dancing in front of people sounded awful.

"I know. Not everyone's dream can come through, I guess." Santana shrugged, but Brittany could still see that she still felt sad for Marissa.

Brittany grabbed the brunette's hand as they walked out together, trying to find Kitty or someone to enlighten them at the events of last night. And in fact, Puck was sitting on a bench in front of the houses. He looked absolutely awful to say the least.

"Hey Puck." Santana screamed in Puck's ear.

He shushed her and rubbed his temples. "Not so loud, please." Puck whined.

"How was the party?" Santana asked, extra loud to tease Puck.

"Amazing. I can't really remember too much from it. It's all pretty vague. I remember strippers. Lots of them. Boobs. Lots of those too." Puck said.

"Gross Puck." Brittany said.

"Whatever. Don't deny that you don't like boobs. You love them just as much as I do. Oh that reminds me, how were the strippers?" Puck asked curiously. "I bet they were hot."

Brittany stared at the ground. "Kitty really loved the stripper."

"Great. I knew she would appreciate it." Puck laughed. "Now, if you young ladies would excuse me, I'm going to find some aspirins to get over this damn headache. It's killing me." Puck strolled away.

"Well, I guess it was a pretty heavy party, he looked like crap." Brittany remarked.

"I've seen him way worse when we were in high school together. He would look like that every Saturday morning after one of his legendary Friday parties."

"Did he throw them every Friday?"

"No, but he did a lot of them back then. Half of our high school lost their virginities on one of these." Santana laughed.

"Did you? You know, lose your virginity there too?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes. But it was with Puck, so does that really count? I was in the denial stage of coming to terms with me being gay."

"Oh, well, nobody's first time is great I guess."

"How was yours?" Santana glanced over at the blonde.

"It was some dude from my high school at a party. He was terrible, might I admit. Didn't really enjoy it but once you've done it, it's impossible to get your virginity back." Brittany shrugged. She really didn't care that her first time experience wasn't the best. She didn't know a lot of people that truly enjoy their first time. It was mostly awkward, right?

They walked a little further and saw Mike walking next to Tina.

"Hey guys." Brittany said.

"Hi." Mike said back. He looked relatively fine. He probably was the least drunk last night. Tina didn't look good. She wore huge sunglasses and bowed her head down.

"How was Ryder's bachelor party?"

Mike laughed. "It was one of those Puck parties. You know how it goes, get drunk, visit strip clubs and treat them like you own them. He really made an effort. I have to admit. He rented a limousine, packed with all sorts of alcohol. He rented the thing for the entire night. And of course, it was Puck so the first stop was a strip club. I don't know how he finds them in every city, but he still does it.

He bought everyone a lap dance, but then decided to change it. He just split the lap dances between himself and Ryder. Puck spent way too much money on those strippers. I don't even know where the one-dollar bills kept coming from. Soon enough, Puck was wasted. And so were Ryder and Sam. Kurt ditched us at the beginning of the evening. Some guy to a gay bar invited him. I haven't seen him since last night."

Brittany laughed. "Wow, Kurt got laid."

"Apparently." Mike laughed. "I actually didn't drink too much. Ryder asked me to stay sober. He was afraid that things would end up wrong if we would all be wasted. But anyway, we stayed in the strip club until around two, and then we got kicked out. Puck had tried to kiss a stripper. She called the manager and he called security. Puck then tried to get into a fight with the manager, but luckily he was so wasted that he missed. The manager promised to let us go without charges, luckily. So we had to leave. After that we went to a club until around 4 am." Mike said.

"Did anything else happen?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Puck threw up in the limo that he rented. That was disgusting, so we had to walk home. And that was a little harder than I thought it would be. They could barely walk and it took us so long to get home. But Ryder had the night of his life, so I guess that's the most important part, right?"

"I guess." Brittany shrugged. She felt sorry for Mike that he had to take care of them.

"How was the rest of the bachelorette party, Tina?"

"Great. After you two went to bed, we went clubbing. Kitty had a great night. Rachel kissed a random dude and Marley left with some guy."

"Wait what? Rachel and Marley?"

"Yeah. So we went to the same club we went to the last time and Marley started hitting it off with some dude. You know how she gets when she's drunk." Brittany nodded. Marley may seem like a wallflower, but if you pour some alcohol in her, she had no boundaries. Usually she regretted it all in the morning, but she was known to have drunken hook-ups.

"Anyway, Marley left with some guy. I went to the bathroom with Quinn and when I came back, Rachel was sucking face with some dude. I didn't even see his face, but then Rachel threw up on him, so he left."

"She threw up on him?"

"Yeah. On his shoes, so it wasn't that bad I guess. But it was still pretty funny."

Suddenly, they saw Marley walking towards the houses, still in the dress from last night, carrying her high heels in her hand.

"Hey Marley." Brittany teased. Marley cursed under her breath and came up to them.

"So, how was last night?" Brittany asked.

"Great."

"How was this morning?"

"I guess you heard." Marley sighed.

"Yes, but you walking in your dress from last night, carrying your shoes in your hands and your make-up smudged might be a clue guessing what happened yesterday."

"I was drunk and before I knew it, I was in his apartment. This morning was really awkward. I couldn't remember his name anymore and he made me this whole breakfast and I couldn't even remember his name. I felt so embarrassed. He gave me his number, but I don't want to call him. He was sweet and cute, but there's just something icky about calling your one nightstand." Marley sighed.

"It's still a pretty hilarious story, Marley." Brittany wrapped her arm around Marley, hugging her.

"Whatever, Britt. My head hurts now. Have you seen Kitty? I feel like I should apologize. I just left her."

"I'm sure she's okay, Marley." Tina said.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower. See you later guys." Marley said.

Brittany looked over at Santana. "Maybe we should clean up the beach. I guess nobody is going to do it."

Santana grunted loud but followed Brittany anyway. They arrived at the beach and both of them sighed simultaneously. The beach was filled up with trash.

"Fuck." Santana grunted.

"This is going to take so long." Brittany sighed loud.

* * *

**Okay. Leave a review :) See you all after my exams :)**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Hi. I'm back. It feels like such a while since I updated. But I'm back now. Thank you for all the amazing reviews/PM's etc. as always. I really love them :) My exams went fine, thank you all for wishing me good luck :) I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Twitter: NayaPLL :)**

* * *

Brittany woke up next to Santana. She heard the brunette slowly inhaling and exhaling, still deep asleep. It was Saturday, that means the day of the wedding. Brittany already heard Kitty outside the door, nervously talking to Tina. She should maybe get out of her bed and help Kitty. She was her maid of honor anyway. Brittany glanced over at Santana, placed a small kiss on her forehead and slipped into the bathroom. She showered and hoped that the noise of the water wouldn't wake up Santana. She then got dressed and glanced back into the bedroom. Santana was still sleeping. Brittany even heard some slight snoring sounds and she laughed. She so was going to tease the brunette about her snoring later on. She tiptoed out the bedroom only to find Kitty, Tina, Marley, Quinn and Rachel already up.

"Hey Britt." Quinn said.

"The girls are going to help Kitty get ready for the day of her life. We were just about to wake you up actually." Rachel stated.

"Where's Mercedes?" Brittany looked around. She was the only girl that was missing aside from the sleeping Latina in her bedroom.

"We tried to wake her up, but she mumbled some cruel curses under her breath and then kicked me, so we'll just let her sleep." Rachel mumbled.

Brittany snickered. Mercedes wasn't a morning person. Neither was Santana, so it would be better for everyone if they would just let the both of them sleep.

"Where's Ryder?" Brittany asked.

"He slept with Puck. I didn't want him to see me before the wedding. That's supposed to be bad luck. And I want a traditional wedding. Where's Santana?"

"She's still sleeping. It might be a good idea not to wake her up. She's not a very good morning person."

"Okay, girls. We don't have a lot of time so we'll do this good. Without Mercedes and Santana, we are missing two pairs of hands. So everyone will have to work harder to manage everything. It is ten AM right now and the wedding starts at five pm. So that leaves us with seven hours left to arrange everything. At half past one we have an appointment with the hairdresser and then at half past two an appointment with the make up artist. The guys will arrange everything at the church itself. I hope everything is okay with the pianist and the string quartet."

Kitty was rambling. Holy cow, a string quartet? Was Kitty being serious? She heard that Ryder's family was filthy rich, but wasn't she going a little overboard here? People in her family had whispered that that was the only reason why Kitty wanted to marry Ryder. Brittany didn't want to believe it at first, but Kitty was kind of the person that would marry for money instead of love. But the blonde really seemed to love Ryder, so maybe the money was just a happy coincidence.

"The flowers should be delivered at noon at the church but my mom will hopefully be there to arrange all that. Those guys don't understand all the flowers and the arrangements." Kitty's phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? In seven hours a hundredth people are arriving here and they better have places to sit for fuck sake. I ordered the chairs four months ago and now you're telling me that there is something wrong with the order? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kitty screamed at the other person on the line.

"Oh, you'll arrange something else? Well, that's fucking great. You don't get paid if I don't have a hundredth exact the same chairs. So do whatever you have to do. I want those chairs and you'll better arrange it. Otherwise you won't see money from me anytime soon." Kitty angrily put down her phone.

"What happened?" Tina asked quiet.

"That fucking prick apparently had a problem with the chairs. He wrote down that we needed fifty chairs instead of hundredth."

"It'll be okay." Marley said quietly.

Suddenly they heard a door opening. Santana was awake. She was however, still wearing her pajamas. Her eyes looked sleepy and her hair was ruffled.

"Good morning, Santana. How nice of you to actually come help us." Rachel sarcastically stated.

"Shut it, Berry. I didn't even know that you guys needed my help. You could have woken me up if I was so necessary." Santana said back.

"We heard stories about your famous morning temper and we didn't want to risk anything on the day of the wedding."

Santana smirked. "Funny Berry. Well, I'll take a quick shower and then I'm ready to help wherever I can." Brittany stared at Santana. She looked insanely cute in the morning. She was a natural beauty; she didn't need make up to look absolutely gorgeous.

Santana stepped closer at Brittany and placed a small peck on her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany's cheek turned red. She beamed back at Santana and mumbled a good morning back. Santana then spun around on her bare feet back into the bedroom to get a shower.

After a half hour she was back and in the meantime, Mercedes had joined them too. Kitty then asked everyone's attention to go over the planning of the day.

"Okay girls. Right now, we still need to arrange the food and the arrangements at the hotel where the reception and the dinner will be. The chef should already be there, but I do want to check up on him. The florist will deliver there flowers too, which need to be placed on all the tables and in the garden. Then we have to go to the hairdressers and then the make up artists. I asked them to not overdo on everyone's make up, because I need to be the most beautiful person today. It is my wedding so nobody can look hotter than me." Brittany laughed. But Kitty gave her a death glare. Oh, she was serious about this?

"Then we will get dressed. The designer of my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses will be here too to make some last minute changes, but I don't think that will be necessary. Then at four o' clock, the limousine will arrive here and that will drive us to the church. We then lay out some flower peddles around the church and get ready and that's it. At half past four, all the guests will be arriving. At five o' clock sharp, the wedding will start. At six o clock, the wedding will end and we will be going to the hotel for the reception and the dinner. The dinner will start at half past eight. Then at midnight, Ryder and me will leave for our little private house his parents rented us for our honeymoon. I hope you girls will help clean everything up after we leave." Everybody simply nodded.

"Okay great. Brittany, I trust you to collect all the gifts and give them to my mom, who will keep them until we are back from our honeymoon."

"Yeah, sure Kitty. I will."

Kitty then nodded. The group of girls had breakfast and then started leaving to the cars to go to the hotel. Santana didn't talk a lot to Brittany because Kitty was basically rambling the whole time about her wedding. Nobody could really blame her; it was her day after all. The best day of her life, right? Or that is what it's supposed to be.

They arrived at the hotel. Ryder's parents had rented out this huge, fancy hotel. They were just to arranging wedding and it was gorgeous. The whole garden was decorated with pictures of Ryder and Kitty. All around the garden, little tables were placed. The flowers smelled amazing and you could still see the sea from here. Inside the hotel, behind the enormous income hall was a giant ballroom. The room was filled with round tables with white tablecloths and silverware on top of it. Behind the round tables, there was a bar filled with every single beverage you could imagine. Next to the bar, there was a DJ-table where all the music would be played. In front of the DJ-set was a dance floor where Kitty and Ryder would share their first dance.

"My ladies." They suddenly heard some guy say to them. They turned around and saw a tall man of middle age. His hair was slicked back with gel, but you could already spot some grey eyes in his hair. The man was wearing a black suit and he seemed like the owner of this hotel. He had this certain image around him that gave away that he had a good position here. Even though his age was probably in the late forties, he did seem like he had lived and travelled the world. Around his eyes, small wrinkles were already showing but he still managed to look really attractive. He reminded Brittany of a taller version of a younger George Clooney. No matter how old he was, he still looked attractive.

"Hi, are you the owner of this hotel?" Kitty asked.

"I sure am. I'm Henry Houston. I build this hotel ten years ago and we are very capable of handling the best day our your life." Henry had a certain charm around him that made you immediately like him. He shook everyone's hand and smiled.

"And who is the lucky girl?" He looked around.

Kitty stepped in front. "I'm the bride."

"Great. So we already took the liberty of arranging the tables. If you want any changes, that's totally perfect. We will open the hotel for you at six o' clock. Is that correct?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes. And the tables are good. My florist will bring flowers to place on every table."

Henry simply nodded. "That's perfect. I assume you have your own DJ arranged? We do have a microphone stand if you have a live act, but not a lot of couples do that anymore, I'm afraid. I miss the times where every wedding would include a live act. A DJ is just not the same."

"I have rented a DJ, but there are some friends of mine that will sing some songs."

He smiled at the rest of the girls. "Amazing. Okay, we will now go to the kitchen where the chef and his team are already hard at work of course. The menu has been arranged with the chef?"

"Yes, of course."

Henry pushed open the double doors of the white kitchen and five heads turned in their direction. A rather curvy man with a chef's head walked towards him. He had a big moustache and reminded Brittany of a grownup version of Mario. There were some curls hanging out from under his chef's head. He was however wearing a big grin.

"You must be misses Wilde. Great to finally see you in person. I'm Lucas." He shook hands with them all.

"Is everything alright here, Lucas?" Henry asked.

"Of course, sir. We were just starting on making the little appetizers. We're on schedule."

Henry nodded happy.

"You'll now have to excuse me. I'm going back to work. Your menu wasn't the easiest to make, Miss." Lucas let out a laugh.

"You'll make it work, I'm sure of it, Lucas." Henry said. Kitty simply laughed.

Henry then walked out of the kitchen to the garden.

"Now, do you have any questions for me?" Henry smiled.

"No, I think everything is okay. We will be here tonight at six o' clock."

Henry nodded. "Good luck on the ceremony. I hope my team and me can give you the day you've always wanted." Kitty nodded before going to the cars again. They drove to the hair salon. A guy with blonde highlights in his hair who seemed very gay welcomed them and gave them all a place. After an hour everyone's hair was done. The bridesmaids' hairs were just normally brushed out, but Kitty's hair was a little more special. She had it tied up in a complicated bun. It was actually really pretty. After that, they were all placed again in other chairs, waiting for the make up artist to show up. Brittany thought Kitty was going a little overboard here. Yes, she could hire a make up artist for her make-up, but was it really necessary that a professional did all the bridesmaids' make-up too? Brittany could perfectly do it herself, right? It just seemed like a waste of money. But then again, the whole wedding seemed to be way too expensive and extravagant.

After another hour, the make-up of everyone was done. Everyone's make-up was nonchalant and not overdone, except for Kitty. The color of her green eyes really popped out thanks to the make-up and Kitty had never looked better. She would truly stand out as a bride.

Kitty thanked the make-up artist and shoved them a big pile of money. After that they went back to the houses to put on their dresses. Luckily, there weren't too big problems concerning the dresses. The designer stopped by for a half an hour, making the last arrangements at Kitty's beautiful wedding dress. He then left and wished them all good luck.

Suddenly, Brittany felt a hand clutching on her hand. She looked at her side and saw Santana smiling at her.

"Busy day, right?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I know. I knew a wedding was a lot of work, but I didn't imagine it would give so much stress to Kitty."

Brittany shrugged. "Can you really blame her? She has worked months on this single day? She might make the best of it now."

Santana nodded. "I am just hoping that my girlfriend is saving a dance for me tonight." Santana winked.

"I've saved a thousand dances for you." Brittany beamed at Santana before leaning in and placing a small peck on her lips. Even though they had kissed a lot of times, it still gave the same effect over and over again. A hundredth butterflies swirling around in her stomach. She breathed out a sigh of happiness before going back to help Kitty and her craziness. After this day, she was going to be exhausted.

Everyone put on their dresses, making sure they weren't ruining their make-up of their hair. After she put on the dress, she talked a little to Marley.

"The limousine is here, girls. Is everyone ready?" Kitty yelled through the house.

They all walked to the limousine. In front of her, Santana was walking and Brittany couldn't stop herself from staring at her. The dress hugged every amazing curve of the Latina's body and her ass looked, well amazing in those pants. Brittany's eyes were glued to Santana's ass. Suddenly, Santana turned around. She probably felt the blonde's eyes boring into her.

"Do you like what you see?" Santana laughed.

"In fact I really do. Your ass is out of this world." Brittany winked.

"You look pretty amazing yourself too, if I may add." Santana whispered and she stepped in closer.

Brittany stepped even closer, so that their toes bumped through their heels. Kitty had picked out identical shoes with a small heel. But that way, Brittany was quite taller than the brunette. She leaned softly down and placed her lips on Santana's plumb lips. Just before Brittany could deepen the kiss she heard Kitty practically scream at them.

"Now is not the time to make out! Get your asses in this limo!"

Santana pulled away first and gave Brittany a giddy smile.

"Come on. Let's go." Santana spun around and took the blonde's hand in hers and pulled her along to the limousine.

Once again, Kitty hadn't saved on the luxury of the limousine. Inside of the limousine, all the girls, including Kitty, were already drinking champagne.

"I have never done this actually, riding in a limousine." Brittany said to Santana, who was still holding her hand. With her other hand, the brunette was pouring the two of them a glass of champagne.

"Really? Well, how do you like it?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's pretty amazing so far."

In the meantime, the limousine was started to drive to the church. Suddenly Brittany noticed that Kitty was drinking a lot of champagne. She pulled herself away from Santana and sat next to her.

"I think you've had enough." Brittany smiled while she pulled the glass of champagne of Kitty's clutching hands.

"Fine." Kitty grunted.

Suddenly the limo slowed down and the driver spoke. "We have arrived, miss."

He stepped out of the car and opened the door for the girls to come out of the car. Kitty shoved him a dollar bill after all the girls were out of the car.

"Thank you, James. Be back here after the wedding, please."

James nodded. "Thank you, miss. I'll be here."

Kitty walked towards the church. Luckily, her dress wasn't too long that she needed someone to carry it behind her. The church was quite large. Brittany was surprised that it was that big. They entered through the big, wooden doors. The church was beautifully decorated. There were flowers scattered around the floor, indicating the aisle where Kitty was going to walk later on. Kitty had already gone to her room, hoping that Ryder hadn't already seen her. The rest of the church was beautifully done. The chairs were decorated with white linens and even more flowers. In front of the church, the priest was already standing there.

"I'm going to help Kitty, okay?" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana nodded. Brittany walked towards the room. There were two doors. Luckily two boards, bride and groom, indicating which door she should enter. She entered the door with 'bride' on it. She saw Kitty standing in front of the mirror, biting her nails nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany placed a consoling on Kitty's shoulder.

"Am I nervous?" Kitty replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm nervous. This is the day I've been working on for months. It has to be perfect. And it's also the day that I can't get away anymore. From today, I will be a married woman. Since when have I grown up so much?" Kitty sighed.

"Are you not sure that you want to marry Ryder?"

Kitty took a cigarette out of a packet that she took out of her bag. Just before she lighted it, Brittany gritted it out of the blonde's mouth.

"You don't smoke Kitty, what the fuck?" Brittany said.

What the hell was she doing? She wasn't going to be one of those brides that sabotaged her own wedding, right? Brittany did not have the energy to deal with that. Brittany knew that Kitty loved Ryder and she was not running out on this wedding.

"Look, Kitty. I know that you love Ryder. You guys are weirdly perfect for each other. So you won't run out on him. You won't run away from this wedding."

"But how do I know that he's the one for me? How do I know that this is not the biggest mistake of my life? You don't know that? Nobody knows if I'll still love him after three years or ten years or even twenty? What if I get sick of him? What if he starts to annoy me? What if -?" Kitty rambled.

Brittany placed her two hands on Kitty's shoulders.

"Shut up, Kitty. You don't know that. You can't predict the future. You can only start your life, hoping for the best. Marriage is hard but if you work hard, you and Ryder will be able to work it out. Now stop your craziness and get ready. You're getting married in-" Brittany took our her phone to watch the time. "Twenty minutes."

Kitty took a deep sigh. "Okay, I got this. I love Ryder. Everything is going to be fine. This is going to be the best night of my life." Kitty took another deep sigh and sat down.

"Thanks Brittany. I actually really needed that."

"That's what your maid of honor is for, right? I knew you made the right mistake choosing me." Brittany laughed.

"Thank you." Kitty smiled and held out her arms pulling the taller blonde in a tight hug.

Brittany smiled. "You are very welcome." Kitty then let go.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kitty said.

Kitty's father entered the room, smiling, wearing a tuxedo. "Brittany, I think you need to go to the alter. The wedding is going to start soon." Brittany nodded as she walked through the door to the altar.

At the altar, she already saw the priest, holding, what seemed like a bible or something like that. Next to the priest, Ryder was standing in a black tuxedo. His hair was kept in place with a little bit of gel. Next to Ryder was Puck, Ryder's best man. Some bridesmaids were still standing there and Brittany put herself next to Tina.

The church was already filled up quite well. She saw Santana sitting on the second row, next to Brittany's mom. Brittany smiled at her and the brunette happily returned the smile. Brittany looked over at Ryder, who was staring right at the wooden doors where Kitty was going to walk through. Kitty was stressed out, but Ryder didn't seem stressed at all. He looked insanely happy. Today was the start of his life with Kitty. He looked like he was thinking about spending his life with the woman that he loved. His eyes were sparkling and there was a small smile playing around his lips.

"He doesn't seem nervous at all." Brittany talked to Tina.

"Yeah, I know. Good for him."

Brittany nodded. The piano started softly playing in the background and the string quartet was also getting ready. Kitty was about to arrive. Brittany's eyes were glued to the double wooden doors where the bride traditionally would pass through, clutching to the arm of her father. The string quartet and the piano started playing the familiar wedding song and everybody rose to their feet, staring at the double doors where Brittany's eyes were already landed on.

And the double doors opened, showing a smiling bride with on her side the insanely proud face of Kitty's father. Kitty seemed way more relaxed and they started walking towards the altar. Brittany couldn't stop herself from shifting her eyes to Ryder. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ryder. He looked like the happiest person alive. His eyes twinkled even more than before and his smile was wide, revealing his white teeth. His eyes were clutched to his future wife, following her every single move like he was watching an amazing movie. Everybody's eyes were glued to the bride and her beautiful dress, the way it's supposed to be. When the duo arrived at the altar, Kitty's father placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked away. Kitty placed herself across from Ryder, returning his enormous smile.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde in holy matrimony." Brittany tried to pay attention, but all she could hear was the priest rambling on about God stuff, and Brittany really didn't care. But then she heard the word vow and she was quite interested to hear Kitty and Ryder's vows.

The priest spoke: "Ryder Lynn, do you take Kitty Wilde whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you covenant to be true to her, to love, cherish, and protect her, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ryder spoke happily.

The priest nodded. "Kitty Wilde, do you take Ryder Lynn whom you hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband, covenanting to be true to him, to love, cherish, and honor him, in sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, until death do you part?"

"I do." Kitty smiled.

The priest: "As a minister of the gospel, and by the authority invested in me by the State of Hawaii, I pronounce you to be to each other, husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride." Ryder didn't hold back and leaned in. Everyone clapped.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lynn." The priest spoke his final words. Everyone cheered and clapped again as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle.

After that everyone started walking outside. Brittany stepped a little faster to walk next to Santana.

"Hi." Brittany laughed.

"Brittany. We're fucked. Do you see that guy Sam is talking to?" Santana pointed at Sam, talking to a guy wearing a green suit.

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah? Who is he?"

"His name is Rory Flanagan. He was a former client of me. Brittany, he could tell Sam about what I do. He could tell him about what we've been doing." Santana whispered.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) If you do, be sure to leave a review. They make my day. :) bye**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Hi. Sorry for the slightly longer wait. Normally, this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it in two. Writing next chapter will probably be the hardest to write. Writing smutty sex scenes as a 16-year old virgin isn't too easy so I decided to take a little more time for it. :) But I didn't want you guys to wait too long :) So here it is :) **

* * *

Brittany's eyes shifted from Santana's scared expression to Sam and apparently Rory. Brittany saw them talking and honestly, she was quite worried.

"Don't you have some sort of contract saying that he can't tell?" Brittany asked. If everyone would just blab his or her mouth about what Santana did, the whole thing would become useless pretty soon, wouldn't it?

"Of course. But Rory is one of those guys that stalked me afterwards." Santana sighed.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I told you that there were guys who fell in love with me, right? And Rory was one of those guys. He hired me to go to a Christmas party in Ireland. He immigrated from there back in high school and he liked America enough to stay. But every Christmas he goes back and his family are always worrying that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He was sick of it. So he hired me." Santana averted her eyes from Brittany to look at Rory once more.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, trying to get Santana to finish her story.

"Anyways, so I travelled to Ireland with him. And everything went great and after a week, I was already back. I thought it was done, but it only just started. At first he just sent me texts. At first, I still replied to them because he was a client and he could still hire me in the future. But the texts weren't even about work anymore. He would text me about his life or he would ask me about my life. When I didn't answer to that, he would text me even more. So I didn't answer anymore. And then he started calling me, or he would randomly show up at my work asking if I wanted to have coffee. It was really annoying but I can't really blame the guy. He seemed very lonely and the thought he finally had a girlfriend was just too much, I guess. But after some experience, I know that to solve this problem, I had to be rude. He needed to know for sure that we weren't real and that we would never happen. So when he dropped by once more by my office, I just told him flat out. But unfortunately, some co-workers were around and they all heard me turning him down. He got furious with me. So I don't trust him anymore to hide my secret anymore. I can't really do a lot about it either. I can't charge him with anything, so I'll just hope that he doesn't blab. But they way he looked at me earlier, he still seems angry."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. "It will be fine. If he doesn't tell Sam, then that's great. If he does, we will explain. But we will do it together."

Santana simply nodded, still looking worried. Everyone was standing outside, waiting for the newly wedded couple. There were two guys holding boxes with white pigeons. Ryder's mom was giving everyone white rice to throw. Brittany never quite got that tradition. Why would you want to throw rice anyway?

Brittany placed herself on the steps of the church, waiting for the couple to arrive. Soon enough, they did and the two guys released the beautiful white pigeons. Everybody started clapping as Ryder and Kitty walked towards their limo, which would drive them to their reception. Ryder's family had hired three limousines. One, for Ryder and Kitty and then the second one for the bridesmaids and a third one for the parents. Kitty waved once again to all of her guests and the limo took off, towards the hotel. Brittany stepped into the limo with Santana behind her, quickly followed by the other bridesmaids. Just as they were about to leave, the door opened again and Puck got it.

"A limousine with all girls without the Puckasaurus? No way, shuffle up my ladies. Make some place for me and my guns."

Rachel snorted. "Really Noah? You couldn't take the other limo?"

"Look Berry. This is a wedding. You know what that means right?"

Rachel shrugged. "No, but I'm sure you will enlighten me in a second."

"I will. This is a wedding. Two people are so in love that they want to share it with the whole world. They feel so much love for each other that the only way they can think to show it, is to throw a huge party and force everyone to watch how much love they feel. And you know how that makes everyone else feel, certainly the single girls that are lonely? That they'll never find love. They feel lonely and most of all, they are jealous. And that's were I come in the picture. My guns and me can make you forget all of your troubles and give you the best night of your lonely, pathetic life. And in the morning, you'll regret it and I'll never have to hear from you again. So that's what I'll do Berry. I'll make women happy tonight."

Rachel snorted again. "You just want to have sex with a lot of women, Puck."

"I can't deny that, Rachel. Are you sure you don't want on the Puck train yourself. I can make you feel super fine." Puck trailed his finger across Rachel's jawline. Everyone in the limo was staring openmouthed at what was happening in front of him or her.

Rachel swatted away his hand. "There's no way you will ever have to pleasure to sleep with me Puck. I don't do pathetic guys like you. But I hope you will enjoy tonight, Noah. But you are not getting it from me."

Puck shrugged. "There will be enough fine ladies, tonight Berry. This was a final offer. You have one final chance to get on all of this." Puck rubbed over his own chest. He put on this lame seducing look.

"Thanks, but no thanks Noah. Enjoy your night." Rachel averted her eyes from the guy.

"I think we're here." Tina spoke.

And they had in fact arrived. The limousine slowed down and they all got out. They walked towards the hotel and opened the big double doors. Henry stood in the huge hallway.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I presume you are here for the wedding?"

"Yes." Tina said. Did Henry forget we were here earlier or was he just putting on an act to every single guest?

"Great. You can follow my assistant to the garden, where an arrangement of champagne and appetizers. Enjoy your evening." Henry tipped his head to the woman standing next to him. She was wearing a black and white waitress outfit, and her hair was tied up in a high, tight bun. She looked genuinely nice. The waitress simply nodded once, turned around and looked over her shoulder, making sure that they were following her to the garden.

The garden hadn't changed that much from earlier on the day, except for the tables with champagne and what looked like a lot of toasts and appetizers. They all walked towards the table and grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Where are Ryder and Kitty?" Rachel asked.

Everybody shrugged. "Oh, there they are." Tina said when she saw Ryder and Kitty coming up to them.

"Congratulations, you guys. You are really married. I can barely believe it." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, it is weird. I'm officially Ms. Ryder. But I couldn't be more happier." Kitty hooked her arm in Ryder's arm and snuggled closer.

"Me too, honey." Ryder said.

After the cute moment the new couple shared, they started talking about other stuff. Slowly, more guests arrived. Kitty and Ryder left them to greet everyone. They seemed to receive a lot of gifts and a lot of money, hidden in envelops. After a couple of hours, everyone was happily chatting the evening away. Kitty then motioned everyone to go inside to have the dinner. The tables hadn't changed that much, apart from the name cards placed on every plate. Brittany was seated at the bridesmaids' table, next to Santana of course and Marley.

As soon as they all sat down the first course arrived. A couple of hours later and Brittany couldn't see any more food. She ate way too much than her body could handle. Luckily only dessert was left. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sam and Rory sitting next to each other and she still felt worried. Yes, she knew that, if Sam heard the story of Rory, Santana and her were going to deny that Brittany hired Santana. That would work, right? But some part of her still didn't feel good about it. She wasn't the best liar and if Sam asked her pointblank, she worried that he might see right through her lie.

But as far as it seems now, Rory hadn't told Sam. Or Sam hadn't come up to them.

People started dancing on the dance floor. Kitty and Ryder were finished with their first dance to Your Song by Elton John. They looked happy and some part of Brittany felt sad. She knows she shouldn't be sad because she had Santana now, but normally she should have been married too.

After dessert, Santana asked her if they could go outside for a bit. She nodded and followed the brunette. Sam's eyes followed the couple outside and his eyes narrowed.

When they were outside, Brittany turned to Santana.

"I think Sam knows." Santana says.

Brittany's eyebrows rose. "How do you know?"

Santana shrugged. "He has been giving me death glares all evening. And so has Rory. Plus there's the fact that when I went to the bathroom, Sam mouthed outside to me. Gosh, he's such a child. He acted like he wanted a fight with me or something like that. Please." Santana sighed.

"He wouldn't do anything like that." Brittany said.

"Are you sure of that?" Santana nodded her head over Brittany's shoulder. Brittany spun around and saw Sam and Rory, walking towards them.

"Well, well, well. What are you guys doing here?" Santana said.

"Rory told me how you two met. Awesome story." Sam laughed.

"Oh, is that right? Did he tell you about the fact that he stalked me for three months afterwards too? Or did he conveniently left out that part?"

Sam glanced over at Rory. "What the fuck, man?" But he quickly placed all of his attention once again on Santana. "He did tell me another thing. He told me something about you, what you do, and certainly what you are doing here." Sam pointed his hands between Brittany, Santana and himself.

"And what would that be? Enlighten me, if you like, because I have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about, frog lips." Normally, Brittany would have laughed at that insult but she was stressing out too much right now to laugh.

"Brittany hired you. As what is it called again, Rory?" Sam stared at Rory.

"A wedding escort." Rory said, with a thick Irish accent. He said it in a low voice, obviously scared of Santana's death glare.

"Oh, yeah. That's the name, a wedding escort. So, Brittany hired you to come here and pretend like you're a couple, is that it?" Santana simply laughed.

Sam glared confused at Santana. Why was she laughing?

"You didn't want to come here alone. Is that it, Brittany? So you paid someone to come here? That's incredibly low, isn't it?" Sam continued. Santana was still laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is just really amusing."

Sam's mouth fell open in confusion.

"Let me explain so your small brain understands it too. Yes, I used to be a wedding escort. But not anymore. I gave up that part of my life. I liked it. I met some great people and some not-so-great people." Santana glared at Rory. Santana averted her eyes and continued.

"But Brittany and I aren't a business deal. We met, we dated and we fell in love. Brittany hasn't paid me a dime. So that pretty much fucks up your whole plan, doesn't it?"

"But, but." Sam tried.

"Look, Sammy boy. I know you hate me. But what Brittany and I share is real. This is not some deal we made in a restaurant over a pizza. Yes, I've done deals like the ones with Rory before, but this is not one of them. Rory was actually my last client. The whole stalking thing was way too intense for me so I decided to quit it. I was done. And then a couple of months later, Brittany and I met. Is this all clear to you, Sammy? Or do I need to draw it out for you?"

Sam sighed. His whole plan seemed to have crashed down and failed terrible. Brittany simply stood behind Santana, impressed with her whole speech. Brittany had to admit; she was pretty damn awesome at this. She could pull off being an actress if she wanted to.

"Fine." Sam grunted and he walked away. Rory however didn't seem to move.

"What are you looking at, Irish piece of shit?" Santana said to Rory. He looked shocked, turned around and followed Sam.

Santana turned to Brittany once again, smiling wide.

"I have to admit, good job." Santana made a little bow at Brittany's compliment.

"Thank you."

Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana. Santana quickly answered the kiss and Brittany couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. After a while, Santana pulled away.

"Britt." Santana started.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, only to stare right back into dark brown ones.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"I know we haven't, you know." Santana took a step back and the girl immediately missed the warmth of the brunette's body. But it was true. They hadn't had sex. They had kissed, a lot, but for some reason they hadn't had sex yet.

"Yes. What do you want to say? Just get if off your chest, San." Brittany said. It was rather cute how Santana was nervously fidgeting with her hands. But the blonde still wanted Santana to act normal again.

"I just want you to know that I do want to do all that stuff, you know. But I just wanted it to be special, in some way."

Brittany couldn't help but smile. The fact that Santana was nervous about this and she wanted it to be special meant a lot to Brittany.

"Santana, that's really sweet. I really like you, so it'll be amazing whenever we do it."

The brunette smiled happily.

"Okay." They kissed for a moment and then walked back to the hotel, holding hands.

Quickly, Kitty came up to them.

"Santana, I have been looking for you all over the place. You said you wanted to sing a song and then you disappear? I arrange the whole thing for you and then you vanish." Kitty rambled nervously.

"Relax Kitty. I'm here now and yes I do want to sing a song. Two songs preferably."

Kitty sighed. "You want to sing two songs? This isn't your wedding, Santana. Stop stealing my spotlight."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Two songs. Five minutes of your spotlight. That isn't too bad, is it?"

"Fine. You can do it after the dessert. So, if you would not mind, could you guys go sit at your table? And if you have a speech prepared, Britt, now is the moment to do it." Kitty said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh man, my speech. I do not want to do a speech in front of all these people. My speech is terrible." Brittany whined.

Santana squeezed tightly in Brittany's hand.

"No it isn't. It's an amazingly, beautiful speech. It really shows how much you love those two and how much love they feel for each other. It's short but so damn sweet."

Brittany stared at Santana. She hadn't told the brunette about her speech. How did she know?

"How do you know how my speech goes? I haven't told you about it."

Santana averted her eyes in shame. "Your speech was on the table and I couldn't help but to read it. I'm sorry. I should have asked if I could read it."

"Honey, it's fine. I'm glad that you liked it."

Santana looked back into the blonde's eyes. "I really did like it. You don't have to worry. They'll love it too. Just like me."

They walked back towards the table and sat down. In front of them was already a piece of wedding cake that looked absolutely delicious. She quickly took a bite. The cake melted away on her tongue.

"This is the best cake in the whole entire world." Brittany stated to no one in particular.

"I know." Santana agreed with her with a full mouth of cake.

Brittany put the last piece of wedding cake that was still remaining on her plate in her mouth and had to stop her from actually picking up the plate and licking the icing off.

She felt a slight nudge from Santana. She guessed it was about time for her speech. She stood up, grabbed her glass and a fork and started ticking against it. Soon enough, a lot of people joined her, knowing what her intention was.

After everyone was staring at her, she slowly placed her glass down.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Brittany S. Pierce, the maid of honor. I hope you are all having an amazing night. We all came here for the beautiful couple that is sitting over there. No worries, I'll keep it short and brief.

From this day forward, they'll be known as Mr. and Ms. Ryder Lynn. And I couldn't be happier. From the first moment those two met, I knew they were meant for each other. Even though they didn't even know that. I remember Kitty whining about how tall Ryder was. She said it hurt her neck looking into his eyes. But after a while, she didn't care anymore.

Because that's what's true love is about. Not caring that you have neck pains from kissing the person that love. Not caring about his or her flaws. Real love is seeing the other person perfect, even when you know that they aren't. And that's what I see when I see those two. Real love. So if everyone would be so kind to raise his or her glass to the beautiful couple there. Mr. and Ms. Ryder Lynn."

Everyone raised their glass and then clapped. Brittany smiled and sat down.

"You did great." Santana whispered and gave a small peck on Brittany's cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

**Review if you like it :) Until next time :)**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Hi. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I also wanted to say thank you for all the follows etc. I freaked out when it hit 1000 followers so thank you all. You are all amazing. :) Now onto the chapter. The song is called 'Perfect Two' by Auburn. Fanfiction won't allow me to place a link, so I'm sorry. Hope you like it :) Twitter: NayaPLL**

* * *

"Santana, if you ever want to sing a song, or two or whatever, you can do it now or never. Ryder and me will be leaving in an hour." Kitty spoke to Santana. She on the other hand was talking to Puck.

"Okay, thanks, Kitty." Santana smiled at her.

"Are you really going to do the thing we discussed?" Puck whispered to Santana. Brittany guessed that they didn't want her to hear what they were discussing, but oh well, she could hear it, and so she might as well listen.

"Yes, you know I never lose a bet. So I won't lose this one. Get your fifty bucks ready, mister." Santana whispered back.

"I thought you would have lost your touch by now Lopez. But I guess you're still as badass as you were back then." Puck laughed.

"As long as you know it." Santana winked. She stood up and turned around. She started to walk towards the stage. Quickly, Brittany stood up and grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"What is going on with you and Puck?" Brittany asked worried.

Santana softly sighed. "Look, Britt. It doesn't matter. Puck and me just have this little bet going on. But it doesn't have anything to do with you."

A sick feeling crept upon Brittany. "Does this have something to do with Sam?"

Santana had a cocky smile around her lips. "Yes, it does. I'm sorry Britt. But Puck dared me the first day that he was here to do this. I have never lost a bet to Puck and I'm not planning to lose this one either. I'm really sorry, Brittany. But remember, it's just a joke. It doesn't mean anything." She placed a hand on the blonde's arm, trying to sooth her.

Brittany shrugged off the hand on her arm. "What is it? What's the bet?"

Santana looked at her in confusion. "Why are you so mad?"

"What is it, San?"

Santana averted her eyes. "This stupid song Puck and me wrote."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What is the song about? What does it say about Sam?"

"There are a couple of jokes about his enormous mouth."

Brittany rolled her eyes again. "You are not going to do this. Shut it down."

"Wait, what?" Santana stared at her.

"You heard me. You aren't going to sing a song about Sam's mouth, which is, yes, maybe a little bigger than average, but still. You can't sing a song about his mouth in front of all these people? That's just rude."

Santana averted her eyes in shame. "Look, it isn't personal to Sam. It's just a small, practical joke. It won't hurt anyone."

"Seriously? It will hurt Sam. And it'll hurt me."

"Come on, Britt. Puck will think I'm a laughing stock if I don't do this."

Brittany inhaled sharply before placing her both hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Let me put it this way. Remember how we were talking about having sex?"

Santana nodded confused. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Well, if you sing your stupid song, you will not get on this body tonight, or any other night in the future for all I care. So I would strongly advise you not do this."

Brittany stepped a little closer and put Santana's long, black hair behind her ear. She brought her mouth closer to the ear shell.

"And I was really looking forward to fucking you tonight, Santana. Because your ass looks amazing in that dress. And don't get me even started about your boobs." Brittany whispered lowly. She could feel that Santana took a deep breath.

"But it's up to you. Singing a lame song to prove some stupid point to Puck, or letting me fuck you tonight?"

Brittany whispered before turning around and walking back towards the table. She sat down next to Marley, who was talking to some random dude Brittany didn't know. Her eyes however were following Santana, who was walking towards the microphone anyway. Brittany sighed. Was she really going to sing that song just to prove something to Puck? Seriously? Fuck.

She walked up the steps to the microphone. Brittany couldn't help but stare at how amazing Santana's curves looked in that dress.

She stood behind the microphone and placed her hands on it. She inhaled deeply before she started talking.

"Hi everyone. I'm Santana Lopez. I'm going to sing a love song for the newly wedded couple." Santana said, but she was staring at Brittany. She knew that the song wasn't for Kitty and Ryder. The song was going to be for her. She was going to sing a love song for her. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread over Brittany's stomach. She returned the big smile that Santana was giving her from up that stage.

She averted her eyes at first and looked over her shoulder. She nodded to the band behind her. A soft guitar started playing. Santana took another deep breath and started singing.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

Brittany knew that she had heard Santana sing before and it was amazing back then, but something made it even more beautiful than usual. And she knew it was because the song was directed at her. Everyone thought the song was about the new couple, but the both of them knew better.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

This song that Santana was singing was a simply, but beautiful song. Santana would occasionally glance over to her, but then her eyes shifted once again to the crowd. Or she would close her eyes if she would hit a high note, and it was insanely cute.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

Santana sang a couple of verses and then finished the song. Everyone started clapping and cheering her on. She simply smiled, made a small bow and walked off the stage.

Brittany stood up and walked towards Santana. Before she could say anything, the blonde connected their lips quickly. She could feel a lot of people staring at them, so she didn't deepen the kiss, but just held on. For just a second. She just wanted to hold on for one perfect, never ending second. A second where everything feels perfect. A second where everything feels in balance. One second. And then she pulled away. But she could still feel the touch of Santana's lips on hers. And that was enough. For now.

"You were amazing up there."

Santana whispered a small thank you back.

In the corner of her eye, Brittany could see Puck walking up to them.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. I knew you would give up on the bet, Lopez." Puck laughed.

Santana glared at him. "Whatever, Puck. It was one bet."

"I knew you lost your touch, Lopez." Puck smirked.

Santana's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean, Puck?"

"Pearce over there got you whipped. That's what I'm saying. The Lopez that I knew

would have done that lame bet in a second, and now you didn't even dare to do it. You are whipped by that blonde girl over there. Just admit it." Puck walked closer to Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Puck? Grow up, please."

"What?"

Santana sighed. "Are you seriously still the same guy as you were in high school. Yes, I said yes to your stupid bet because I was bored. But soon enough, I realized that it was childish and immature. So I blew it off. Not because I'm whipped or lame. I just grew up. You should maybe try it some time, Puck. It might be time."

"I miss the old you, San. That's all." Puck said before walking away, angry.

They walked back towards the table and sat down. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. After Santana's song, Kitty and Ryder left on their honeymoon. Soon enough, everyone started leaving. It was well after 1 am.

"Can I leave you with the rest, Henry?" Brittany asked Henry after most people left. Some bridesmaids were left and Brittany could swear that she saw Puck making out with some girl in the corner of the room.

"Of course, Miss. Have a good night." Henry said.

"Thank you, Henry. You did an amazing job with the wedding." Brittany smiled.

She pulled Santana's hand outside. "I called a taxi to drive us back to the house."

Santana yawned. "Good."

"Are you tired?" Brittany laughed.

"Maybe a little, but not tired enough to ruin the plans that I made for the rest of the evening. Because, if I remember correctly, I ditched that stupid bet that Puck and me made. And you know what that means, right?" Santana started trailing her thumb across Brittany's leg, just where the dress ended. Brittany could feel the Goosebumps where she had felt Santana's fingers on her.

She swallowed hard, her eyes focusing on the brunette's hand that was trailing up higher and higher. At the same time, Santana was inching closer so that their faces were now in kissing distance. Santana's hand left her leg and now slowly pushed up the blonde's face so that they were looking in each other's eyes.

Brittany felt her knees weaken by the darkness of Santana's eyes, full of lust. She unconsciously licked her lips before letting her eyes shut tight. She leaned in, first softly, but soon enough, Santana took over the kiss. The kiss started off slow, but was full of passion. Brittany had trouble keeping upright because her knees were getting all wobbly. She had danced the whole evening away, but she was sure that kissing Santana wasn't helping her balance.

In the middle of their kiss, they suddenly heard a car honking at them. They tore apart and saw that it was their taxi. Santana pulled her along to the car, opened the back door and slipped inside. She greeted the taxi driver and Brittany stepped inside.

"Good evening, ladies. Where can I bring you lovely ladies on this beautiful evening?" The taxi driver said.

Brittany said the address and explained which house he was supposed to drop them off. He nodded and started driving. Before Brittany could realize it, Santana had already climbed on top of her and started kissing her.

"Not here, San." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.

"Who cares, Brittany? He sure as hell doesn't." Brittany wanted to protest but she was loving Santana's lips on her neck way too much right now.

They made out until the car stopped. The taxi driver awkwardly coughed, since the two girls in the back seat were way too occupied to hear it now. Brittany tore away and handed the taxi driver an extra tip for the trouble. The both of them practically ran to the house, their hands intertwined. Since Mike and Tina were still at the party and the married couple had left on honeymoon, the house was empty and dark.

Neither of them bothered to turn on the lights since they were so busy kicking off their shoes. Their lips had reconnected once again, only now the kiss wasn't slow anymore. It was filled with lust and half of it was basically just tongues and teeth. Together they stumbled against many door, only to end up against their closed bedroom door. Brittany took her chance. She wanted to have the power now. Santana had long enough had all the power in their relationship and Brittany was now putting an end to that. She pushed Santana against the door. She pulled away for a moment to look at Santana's flustered face.

Her hair was messed up from the wild kisses they were sharing. Her eyes were even darker than before, more filled up with lust. Brittany couldn't stop herself any longer and pushed her tongue inside of Santana's mouth again. She pushed Santana harder against the door. One hand was shoved between the door and Santana's ass through her underwear. Her dress was still on, but it had shifted up high enough to give Brittany a good feel of Santana's ass through her red, unbelievably sexy underwear.

Her other hand was tangling in Santana's hair. Brittany then used her leg to open up Santana's knees. She then shoved her leg against Brittany's core, so that Santana was basically dry-humping Brittany's leg. She heard the brunette moan in her mouth between kisses and she slid her leg over her core once again. Santana moaned loud again. She then pulled away and mumbled: "bed now."

Brittany stepped away from Santana so that she could open the door. When the door opened, Brittany quickly pushed Santana on the bed. Santana just laid there, staring at the woman in front of her, her face a mix of love and lust. Brittany unzipped her dress on the side and pulled it over her head, revealing her sexy, black bra and matching tongue. She had to keep herself from laughing over Santana's expression. She was staring at Brittany's boobs, to then let her eyes shift to Brittany's flat abs that revealed small abs. She licked her lips and sat upright to pull the blonde on her. She then flipped them and undid her own dress. And now it was Brittany's turn to do the staring. She could feel how her own mouth fell open but she couldn't stop it.

The sight of Santana's body mesmerized her. Her boobs popped out the edge of her bra, pushing them up slightly. She had seen Santana in bikini, but this just didn't compare. She felt her underwear already awkwardly sticking to her core. Santana leaned in and they kissed again, but quickly started attacking the blonde's neck. Brittany moaned loud when Santana found her pulse point on her neck and her hips bucked. Santana started trailing wet kisses all over her body until she slowly reached her boobs.

She searched eye contact with the blonde, who nodded quickly for approval. Santana reached behind Brittany's back to unclasp the bra. She tossed it away to the side of the bed and mumbled.

"You look amazing, Britt."

After that one hand started softly rubbing over the breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and finger. She then placed her soft; plumb lips over the blonde's erect nipple. Brittany moaned a loud oh. Her hips bucked into Santana. With every flick of Santana's tongue, she could feel herself get wetter and wetter down there and she just wanted Santana to fuck her already. She needed to be fucked and she needed to be fucked fast.

"Please, I can't handle it anymore."

Brittany gasped out after Santana had changed positions again; with her mouth on the other nipple and her hand on her other boob.

Finally, Santana started to place open-mouth kisses on Brittany's stomach, licking occasionally. She then lowered herself so that her face was right over Brittany's damping core. It was sticking awkwardly to her center and she was pretty sure that those panties were ruined. Santana hooked in both her thumbs into the black underwear and slowly, almost torturing pulled it down. Once it was on her ankles, Brittany quickly kicked them away, awaiting eagerly for Santana. She felt exposed under Santana's gaze, but the love in Santana's eyes made it okay.

"You are so wet, babe." Santana grinned.

"Just fuck me, please."

Santana moaned. "I love how you're begging."

She mumbled before diving in. She licked the blonde's core and Brittany let out a gasp. Santana's tongue felt amazing on her wet core. Her tongue started twisting around her clit and Brittany was already so damn close.

"Inside." She gasped out between moans. Santana looked up from between her legs and slipped her tongue between Brittany's tight walls. At the same time her thumb replaced her tongue on the blonde's clit.

"Oh my fucking god!" Brittany yelled. Santana quickly pulled her tongue in and out in the same tempo, using her thumb on the girl's clit to make circles. Her thumb started to become faster and so did Santana's tongue.

Brittany knew she was going to come. Her breathing was rapid and with every insert of Santana's tongue, she would moan.

"I'm going to, San-" Brittany yelled and that was exactly the moment she fell over the edge. Her walls tightened and she gasped out. Her legs trembled and Santana slowly let her come from her high by slowing down her tongue on her clit and she pulled out her tongue. She then lapped away the remains of Brittany's wetness.

"You taste awesome." Santana laughed when she plopped her head into the pillow next to Brittany.

"You are amazing." Brittany sighed out.

"I know." Santana laughed.

Brittany laid there for a second to catch her breath and when she got her breathing under control. She then swung her leg over Santana, so that she was straddling her core.

"Now it's your turn." Brittany quickly leaned in to kiss Santana.

She then started trailing her mouth along Santana's jawline. She knew that Santana was already really turned on. So she wasn't going to tease her endlessly. She had waited long enough. Brittany, without asking Santana's permission, unclasped her bra and stared at the delicious view in front of her. Brittany was right. Santana was already really turned on. Her erect nipples were already standing upright and Brittany quickly placed her lips around it.

She heard Santana gasp under her and she couldn't help but help. With her other hand she rolled the brunette's nipple between her thumb and finger, just as Santana did before. Santana's breathing became quickly more rapid and she moaned more and more.

Brittany decided to give in and left Santana's breast to kiss along Santana's abs. She pulled down the red panty and stared at the wetness. Santana was really, really wet. And it was all for her. Brittany brought up her face again to kiss Santana. With her right hand, she opened Santana's lips and touched Santana's core. The brunette's hips buckled when Brittany's thumb found the girl's clit. She quickly started making circles around it. At the same time, she was intensely kissing Santana. Brittany then slid in one finger, feeling Santana inside. She quickly added another finger when she felt that Santana could handle it. Santana's moans were getting louder and louder. Brittany then started kissing Santana's neck and jawline, because the girl couldn't keep up with the kissing anymore. She started inserting and pulling her fingers more quickly and she could feel Santana tightening more and more around her fingers.

"I'm coming. Shit!" Santana cursed out. Brittany put her fingers in one more time and Santana fell over the edge. Her eyes were closed in lust. She let out a loud moan and Brittany could feel her insides tightening around Brittany's, long fingers.

She rolled over the brunette's clit one more time and she then pulled out her fingers. Santana's breathing was still uneven.

"Your fingers were made to do that, you do know that right?" Santana gasped out.

Brittany laughed. She did have in fact long, slick fingers that were quite convenient.

"Britt." Santana said while she was looking at Brittany's side.

"Yes?" Brittany turned her head to stare back into those brown eyes.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Santana said.

Brittany could feel the l-word hanging in the air, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She wanted to be sure. It was an amazing night. Not only the sex, but also the duet. She wanted to tell Santana so much, thank her for everything, but she was tired. And for now, words weren't necessary.

"You are pretty awesome yourself." Brittany placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Britt. Sweet dreams." Santana said.

"Sweet dreams." Brittany mumbled back sleepily.

* * *

**Be sure to leave a review. This was a hard chapter and hearing your feedback would mean a lot. thanks :) **


	20. Chapter XX

**Hi again. Only two chapters left. I can't believe it went so fast. I want to thank everyone who keeps reading/following/reviewing etc. It really means a lot. :) After this chapter, there will be an epilogue so if you're still interested, check your mail for that one. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) **

* * *

Brittany woke up next to the still sleeping Santana. Her face was half covered with her long-black hair. She looked peaceful, her breath even and regular. The blankets of the bed covered up her naked body. Brittany couldn't help but smile at the thought of last night. It was perfect. She knew that they took their time to seal the deal, but it was totally worth it. Images of Santana of last night flashed in front of the blonde's eyes.

Her eyes shifted again to the sleeping person next to her. Brittany trailed her fingers to place Santana's hair behind her ear. She then stared at Santana's beautiful face. She mesmerized her, in more than one way. Her beautiful hair that seemed endless. Her olive-like skin that looked amazing. Brittany felt sad that Santana was still sleeping, because that means that she couldn't stare into those gorgeous eyes. But then again, staring at Santana had soon become one of her most favorite thing to do.

She just seemed peaceful. She finally seemed at rest, without a worry. Brittany always felt like the brunette always seemed worried. And when she was sleeping, she didn't need to worry, because everything was right where it's supposed to be. Brittany lay right next to Santana after an amazing night Brittany was sure the both of them would never forget.

Brittany placed a feather-light kiss on Santana's lips, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. She just couldn't help herself. Her lips looked amazing. She had to stop herself from actually lifting up the blanket so that she could check out her body. But that would be quite pervy now, wouldn't it? Suddenly, the breathing of Santana changed. But her eyes were still shut tight.

"I know you are awake, San." Brittany laughed.

Santana quickly opened her eyes, a small smile around her lips. "Damn." She laughed. "I hoped that you would give me another kiss like before."

Brittany gulped. So she really was awake for a while. Oh well. "No, you're busted now. Don't expect a sweet morning kiss from me now, missy." Brittany laughed.

Santana on the other hand started pouting. "Oh man. I was really hoping for some sweet lady kisses before breakfast and seeing all the people from the wedding and hearing all those stories. And all that without even a morning kiss? That's going to be tough, Britt." Santana smiled.

Brittany grunted. "Fine. If you really insist."

Brittany leaned in slowly, wanting to enjoy every single second before they leant in. Santana's eyes were wide-open, staring back into blue ones. Her eyes still full of sleep, but somehow, even though it was still early, already filled with such a beautiful intense look where Brittany couldn't manage to look away from.

She leaned in until their lips were an inch apart. They could feel the breath of both of them reverb between their lips. Brittany stared right into Santana's eyes. Both of them didn't want to be the first one to end their little game that they had just started. Who could hold on the longest without the temptation of leaning in?

But the eye contact was too intense for Santana and she leaned in first, quickly closing her eyes in the process of their lips touching. The kiss started off slow, but Santana quickly deepened it, rolling Brittany over and straddled her. At that exact moment, Brittany's stomach decided to make a dying-whale sound. Oh shit.

Okay, Brittany was starving but really? Was there no better time for her stomach to make clear that she was hungry. Santana laughed loud.

"Let's get some food in you, won't we?" Santana rolled off Brittany and she sighed loud. Damn her stomach. She wasn't going to say no to morning sex but her stomach had to get in the way.

"I'd rather have something else inside of me." Brittany grunted silently.

Santana laughed. Damn, she hoped that she wouldn't have heard that.

"Good one, Britt. But your stomach doesn't seem to agree, so we'll just have some breakfast." Santana said.

Brittany quickly rolled over the bed and grabbed Santana's wrist before she slipped into the bathroom.

Santana spun around. "What is it, Britt?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night. It was amazing and I-"

Santana quickly stopped Brittany's rambling with her lips. "You don't have to thank me, you dummy. Yesterday was amazing for me too. Now let's get some breakfast before your stomach growls even more." Santana laughed.

They quickly got dressed before leaving to get some breakfast. On the way towards the house, they held hands. On the way, they came across Puck, who was still wearing his suit from last night.

"Hi, Puck." Brittany greeted him happily.

He quickly covered his ears up with his hands. "Ssh, not so loud." He whispered.

"Did you have a good night?!" Santana screamed into Puck's ear.

He ducked away, his face in terror. "I'm still hung over, you bitch. So you might want to shut down, okay?" Puck whispered.

"How was last night anyway? It seems like a heavy-drinking night." Brittany asked, keeping her voice a little more down.

"Amazing, y'all. Desperate women everywhere." Puck waved his hands around.

"So, how many women did you get crazy enough to go home with you?" Santana laughed.

"Look, San. I kissed maybe five chicks, but the Puck-a-saurus only took one amazing lady to his mansion."

"So your room?" Santana interrupted.

"Yes, it was an amazing night but unfortunately, I had to kick the girl out in the morning. It was a good night, but no girl can tame Noah Puckerman. Plus she climbed out of the window before I woke up."

"Oh, the famous walk of shame. Been there, done that." Santana laughed and she bumped her fist against Puck's.

"Alright ladies, this was a pleasure to catch up, but I need to get over this insane hangover, so I'll just go to McDonalds and get the greasiest burger that they sell." Puck said. He walked off.

"Drink a lot of water, bro." Santana called after him, but Puck was already gone.

"He looked like shit." Brittany laughed. It was true. He did look like shit.

"But at least he managed to get some random girl into his bed. Thank God it wasn't Rachel." Santana said.

"That would have been hilarious though." Brittany laughed.

"It actually would. I like those two together." Santana concluded.

They walked further to the houses. At the breakfast table, Quinn and Rachel were already sitting, slumped over their bowl of cereal. Quinn looked amazing as usual, but the same couldn't be said of one Rachel Berry. She wore a huge pair of sunglasses and next to her bowl of cereal; there was a bottle of aspirin.

"Hi." Brittany opened. Quinn simply smiled back, but Rachel didn't even glance over at the couple.

"So, I bet you had a pretty heavy night too, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed loud. "I had a plan, you know. I was not going to get drunk but then Puck came along. He said that it was free bar so we had to drink. He brought me more shots than I dare to admit. And you will never guess who I saw at the wedding?"

Brittany shrugged. "Who was it?"

"The guy from Kitty's bachelorette party." Rachel looked down in shame.

"Wait what? That guy that you-" Santana started.

"Yes, I threw up on his shoes. That guy."

Santana let out a loud laugh, quickly followed by Brittany and Quinn.

"What did he say?"

"Apparently, he is a waiter at that hotel. I saw him when they brought over the main course, and I tried to hide in the bathroom. But he saw me slip into the bathroom and waited outside for me to come out."

"What did he say? Does he remember you throwing up on his shoes?" Quinn laughed.

Rachel nodded. "I'm afraid he does. I came out of the bathroom and he asked me if I was the girl that kissed him and then seconds later threw up all over his new shoes. I tried to deny it, but he saw right through my lies. After that, I apologized using a ten-minute monologue, until he said that he needed to get back to work."

"So was that it?" Brittany asked.

Rachel shook her head no. "At midnight, he was done for the night. But by that time, Puck had given me so much shots that it ended in me being drunk, again. He must have thought I went through my life drunk the entire time. But anyway, I wasn't as drunk as the last time. He came up to me and asked if I wanted to take a walk."

"Did you do it?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, I did. And it was amazing. His name is Jesse St. James. He knows a lot about Broadway. Not as much as myself of course, but still pretty much. He sang a song for me, and his voice is amazing. We talked all night."

"Did you or did you not have sex, Berry?" Santana cocked her eyebrow.

Rachel snorted. "One, none of your business, Santana. It's not because your mind only can think about sex that I do not have other things to think about. Jesse and I had a connection, but it was a connection of the mind. Our minds that are now connected by our mutual love of Broadway and other important people like Barbra and Celine Dion. And that is a connection that I'm sure you will never experience in your life, which is a shame because it was amazing. Secondly, it still is none of your business."

"They had sex." Quinn said.

Santana laughed loud. "Oh, Berry. I didn't pick you for the girl to give it away on the first date, but I guess I haven't had such a real connection, so what do I know?" Santana grinned.

Rachel slapped Quinn on her arm. "Why did you have to tell?"

Quinn shrugged. "It was just too good to keep, Rachel. You slept with the guy that you totally threw up on. That's a good story, you have to admit."

"It is an amazing story, Rachel." Brittany laughed.

"Who knew Berry would give her berries away so easily?" Santana smirked.

Everyone burst into laughter except Rachel, who crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving Santana death-glares.

"Are you done?" Rachel snorted.

"Fine." Santana shrugged and she grabbed two bowls for the cereal.

Quinn and Rachel soon left, having to pack their bags. Their plane was leaving tonight and Brittany remembered that they had to pack their bags too. She didn't want to leave this gorgeous place to go back to her every-day-job at the same city. She wanted to stay here, in this sunny Hawaii forever. Was that really too much to ask?

When they finished breakfast they saw Mercedes and Marley.

"Hi!" Marley said happily, clearly not hung over.

"Hey, did you enjoy last night?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, the ceremony was beautiful and it was just a perfect wedding. It sucks that we need to leave today. I wouldn't say no to a lazy day in the sun."

"Our plane doesn't leave until nine o' clock. If we pack our bags fast, we can still get some hours in the sun, right?" Brittany said optimistically.

"Sounds good. We'll go pack our bags right now. See you in an hour at the beach?" Marley said.

"Okay." Santana said.

Marley and Mercedes left together. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. She pulled her along to the houses. "Let's go pack our bags."

Santana grunted loud. "I hate packing my bags. I hate it."

"Well, aren't we quite grumpy?" Brittany poked Santana in her stomach.

Santana let out a small chuckle. "Look, I just hate packing. I hate folding my clothes and putting them into my stupid bag. Because no matter what I do, they never fit. And I don't understand, because they fit when I first got here. But whatever I now try, they won't fit. So yeah, I hate packing."

"Are you sure you're not nervous about the fact that tonight you'll have to take a plane?" Brittany said.

She thought back about their first flight together. Santana had freaked out then. It was cute that she grabbed her hand then, totally scared. And she knew that Santana was nervous about flying again. Ever since Marley reminded her about the flight tonight, her face fell.

Santana grunted. "I hate flying."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and she gave a small squeeze. "I know, baby. But it will be okay. I will be there, remember? And I'll even offer up my hand so you can totally squeeze it until you're not scared anymore, okay? You can totally squeeze it shut like the last time, okay? My hand hurt for days after that, did you know that." Brittany said.

Santana's eyes met with hers. She gave her a small smile. "No, I did not know that. Thanks, Britt."

"Now, let's go packing."

Back inside their room, Santana plopped down onto the bed. Was she really not going to pack her bags? They were leaving in a couple of hours and Brittany was sure as hell that she wasn't going to make Santana's bags for her.

"Shouldn't you pack?" Brittany asked, making sure her voice didn't sound too annoyed, which she was, after the fact that Santana still hadn't moved from the bed after about ten minutes.

Santana grunted. "Is there no way that you could make my bags for me?"

Brittany laughed. She knew that this was going to happen. Santana was lazy. "No, San. You'll have to do it yourself, you lazy."

Santana sighed loud. "Can we at least play a game or something, I'm bored."

Brittany shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"The game is called can-you-please-dance-for-me, Brittany?"

Brittany spun around to stare at Santana who had a smirk around her lips.

"What, why?" Brittany asked shyly. Yes, she loved to dance. It was one of the biggest passions she ever had, but she was quite shy to show Santana her skills. What if she expected way too much from her and she ended up disappointed? What if Santana thinks she sucks? No, Brittany wasn't looking forward to dancing for Santana.

"Britt, I can't say I'm not curious. Ever since you told me that you were a dancer, I wanted to see it okay? I bet you're amazing at it, and it's selfish that you haven't even given me a glance of your talent."

Brittany snorted. "I'm being selfish by not dancing to you? That sounds ridiculous, San. It's a lame trick and it won't get me to dance."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please dance for me, Brittany? I bet you look totally amazing when you dance. I've seen you club dancing and that was already amazing. So now, I really need to see you dance for real. Please? I just want you to share this passion, that obviously means a lot to you with your girlfriend. That's all. And I really want to see you dancing? Please?" Santana pouted one last time.

Brittany sighed. "Okay, that seems fair. You did sing for me. Twice. So I'll dance for you. But you have to pack your bags right now, or we won't even have time to dance."

Santana sighed but got upright and started actually packing her bags. Brittany smiled proudly. She knew that she should dance for Santana, but at least she got her to pack her damn bags.

After about an hour, they were finally finished and were now full on making out on the bed. Somehow, Santana was topping her and roaming her hands all across her body. Brittany moaned loud into Santana's mouth and she could feel her smile into her mouth, loving how she was making the girl under her feel.

They were both still wearing all their clothes and Santana quickly pulled her own sweater over her head. It revealed her grey top that she was wearing under the sweater. The top was tight and low cut, revealing the brunette's bosom. Brittany's mouth fell open at the sight of Santana's breast being pushed up like that. She unconsciously licked her lips, before looking up and staring into Santana's eyes, which were full of lust again.

"Have I mentioned how amazing your boobs are?" Brittany mumbled.

Santana smiled and lifted up her top, over her head, revealing her red bra. Brittany's breath hitched in her throat at this sight. Santana however didn't give her much time to stare. She grabbed the hem of Brittany's t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She had mumbled something that sounded a lot like _too fucking much clothes here_.

After pulling the blonde's t-shirt over her head, revealing the white bra she was wearing, she started a kissing attack on her neck. She would occasionally change her kisses into sucking her skin into love bites, which made Brittany moan. Yes, she would probably have to use a lot of concealer to hide them, but she couldn't care less at this moment. She could feel the heat in her center grow every second and her underwear was already sticking to her.

Santana's lips and tongue travelled more southward and she unbuckled the bra that Brittany was wearing. The bra was then thrown into the corner, not giving much attention to anymore after that. Santana's lips covered the blonde's nipple that was already erect. Brittany couldn't stop her hips from bucking into Santana's hips. She moaned loud.

"Please, baby." She moaned. She was already so wet down there, and she needed Santana to do something about it. Preferably with her tongue or her magical fingers.

Santana luckily understood just what she meant and she hooked her thumbs into the hooks of her shorts. She unbuttoned them and pulled them quickly down. Brittany then quickly kicked them off. Santana started kissing the insides of the blonde's thighs. She then hooked her thumbs into Brittany's underwear, pulling them down in a slow and almost torturing way.

"Hurry the fuck up, San." Brittany whined. The teasing was making her go crazy.

She let out a long moan when she finally felt Santana's fingers between her wet folds.

"How did you get so wet?" Santana said, while her fingers were teasing around the blonde's entrance.

She could feel that the blonde was already ready for her, so she didn't waste anymore time and she plunged two fingers in. Brittany gasped at the contact. Santana's thumb started making circles around her clit and with every plunge of Santana's fingers; she could feel herself inching closer to her edge. Santana's face was only a couple of inches apart, their eye contact intense. Brittany knew that she was close. She wanted to shut her eyes and let the orgasm wave over her, but she didn't want to break the amazing eye contact. They weren't having sex. They were making love. Santana plunged in one more time and Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Saaaaan-" She moaned out while the orgasm waved over her. She could feel her legs trembling as Santana slowly pulled out her fingers. She could see her own wetness on them.

After regaining her breath, she quickly topped Santana, undid her final clothes and licked her out until her girlfriend reached her climax. It had soon become one of her favorite things to look at Santana having an orgasm. They had shared the same intense eye contact then they did with Brittany's eye contact. Now Santana was coming down from her high, regaining her breath. Brittany had plopped her head into the pillow next to Santana.

"You are pretty amazing at that, you know?" Santana laughed.

Brittany snorted. "Are you seriously congratulating me at my amazing skills of giving you an orgasm?"

"In fact I am. You are amazing at that. I would share your talent with the world if I didn't want you all to myself." Santana kissed the other girl softly on her lips.

"Do you still want to go tanning?" Brittany asked after a short silence.

"Can we just lie here for a while? I actually like this. It's peaceful and there isn't anywhere else I would want to be right now. So can we just stay here for a while?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany couldn't stop herself from smiling. "That sounds perfect."

Brittany placed her head into the crook of the brunette's neck and snuggled there. And they laid there, for what felt like hours, but neither of them wanted to leave.

"Britt." Santana first broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but shouldn't we get dinner or something? Our plane is leaving in a couple of hours."

Brittany sighed. She hated it, but Santana was right. They had to leave their perfect cocoon. She reluctantly got up and started searching for her underwear. She found her panties, but they were still soaked from before and she didn't want to wear them again, so she searched in her bag for a new pair. She quickly got dressed and soon, they headed out.

They got dinner with the whole group, including the parents. The biggest conversation topic was of course the wedding and the marriage of Kitty and Ryder. Would it last or would it end in a divorce? Brittany actually had faith in the both of them that they could work it out. Brittany's parents were then whining about how they never heard about her during the year. She was asked to call more and even visit more. Luckily, Santana swooped in and promised her parents that they would visit soon.

Unfortunately, they had to leave for the airport.

Brittany's mom opened her arms for her daughter. Brittany smiled before placing herself between the arms. She was taller than her mom.

"Call me, Brittany, please." Her mom whined when she pulled away.

"Yes mom. I will call you, I promise. I'll call you as soon as we land."

Susan snorted. "You better, Britt."

"When does your plane leave anyway?" Brittany asked her mom.

"In two days. Your dad is already going crazy and started packing already. I tried to reason with him and tell him that we still have time to do it. But you know your dad just as much as I do. Once he gets his mind to something, there's absolutely no way to stop him." Susan laughed.

Brittany simply nodded. She saw her dad arriving in the corner of her eye.

"Hey baby-girl." He smiled at her, his arms wide.

She placed her head against her dad's chest. She inhaled his scent, which was always one of her favorite parts about her dad. It smelled like home.

She reluctantly pulled back from his arms and stared into his own eyes, that resembled her own.

"Have a good flight, Brittany." He kissed her on the top of her head.

Brittany simply smiled. She saw in the corner of her eye that Santana was hugging her mom. Her mom really seemed to like Santana. Not that she ever not liked any of Brittany's ex-girlfriends, but she was still happy that she liked Santana. She had approved her. And so did her dad. Brittany's dad thought that Santana was hilarious. So that was a good thing.

"Thank you so much for inviting me here. I had a really good time." Santana said to Brittany's dad.

"You don't have to thank me, honey. We had a really good time too. Thank you for joining us." He opened up his arms for her to hug him. Santana had once told her that she didn't like to hug people she didn't know too well, but she didn't pull away.

"San, we really need to leave now." Brittany said. The cars were waiting for them to leave.

"Call me." Susan called after them.

They got into the cars and they drove up to the airport. Brittany glanced over one more time at the houses. She grabbed Santana's hand.

"I'm going to miss this place." She sighed.

"Yeah me too. It is going to suck to be back at home and worse, at work." Santana whined.

"At least we will be together, right?" Brittany questioned.

"Of course." Santana leaned over and kissed the blonde.

"Woah, no making out, you two." Quinn, who was driving, said.

Santana grunted loud. "Fine."

"I don't want to look at you two sticking each other's tongues down your throats, okay? Save that for the bedroom."

They drove to the airport in silence. Kitty's dad drove the car back after saying goodbye to them. They bought some magazines and they were now waiting for boarding. Santana looked paler than ever and she kept tapping her foot.

"Would you please relax? It is going to be fine."

"I have seen to many movies about planes crashing down to believe you right now, okay?" Santana grunted.

"You do know that a plane is safer than any other way to transport right? It's safer than driving your car to the store."

Santana glared at her. "I still don't trust it."

Brittany shrugged. "I tried."

After that, Santana made it pretty obvious that she was way too nervous to hold a proper conversation so Brittany talked to Quinn. She then talked to Rachel, but got quickly annoyed and said she needed to go to the bathroom to escape Rachel. When she got back, boarding had started and she grabbed Santana's hand again to support her.

All the seats were far apart so Brittany could only talk to Santana. She mushed her hand to smaller pieces at the take off, but after that Santana seemed to calm down. Soon enough, Brittany slipped into a deep sleep. She woke up and they only had to fly a couple hours more. Before Brittany knew it, she had to buckle up and the plane was ready to land back in Chicago.

Santana was sleeping next to her and Brittany slowly buckled her belt so she wouldn't wake up. That way, she couldn't freak out about the fact that they were landing.

Just when the airplane touched the ground, Santana jumped upright, awake.

"Are we already on the ground?" She stared at Brittany.

"Yes." She smiled at the brunette next to her with a wide smile.

"Thank god." Santana sighed.

After leaving the plane, they got their bags and started walking towards the cabs. They said goodbye to their friends and stepped into the cab. The first stop was Brittany's apartment. The taxi pulled over

"So-" Santana started.

Brittany glanced over at Santana. What point was she getting at?

"Yes?"

Santana stared at the ground. "Well, we are back. And my services were well - satisfactory, I guess. So about the payment –" Santana started.

Brittany stared at Santana. Was she really started about the money? Oh my god. She didn't even know that the whole deal was still on?

"I-" Brittany said.

Santana started laughing loud. "I am totally one hundredth percent kidding, Brittany. You don't own me any money, not now, not ever."

"But I can pay you. I mean, you did do your job and I – "

"Shut up, okay. I was kidding. You don't ever have to pay me for those amazing two weeks. Because you can't put a price on this." Santana motioned her hands between the two of them.

"That's really sweet, San."

She simply shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry I was kidding about that whole thing. I shouldn't have."

"I don't really care. It happened. I hired you to be my fake girlfriend but somehow you turned out to become my real girlfriend. And I for one couldn't be happier." Brittany smiled wide.

"I love you." Santana sighed. Her eyes went wide when she released what words had just slipped out of her own mouth.

"I-" Santana started to crawl back.

Brittany couldn't hide her smile anymore.

"I love you too." Brittany said and she captured Santana lips in between hers.

* * *

**Okay, for the final real chapter, I thought you maybe wanted to share your favorite part from the full fic. :) That would be an amazing thank you for all the hard working I've done on this fic :) **

**Twitter: Manonbrittana. Sorry I forgot my tumblr email so I can't access it anymore, sorry. :) **

**Okay bye :)**


End file.
